Book 1: Light Of Love
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Just a few months after he saves the realms a heart-broken Link is sent by the princess on another journey.
1. Home Again

I just finished the game and it was awesome ,but I love the idea of LinkxMidna so I've decided to write this, not to mention Midna has become my second fav Zelda character(After Link) and first in TP. -Malthazar LOS

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 1 - Home Again.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everything was quiet around the Ordon woods save for the chirping of birds and the laughter of the village children as they played outside Links house just on the outskirts of the village.

Link watched them from the balcony quietly a small smile was on his face, it always was, he'd been forcing a happy demeanor when in front of others for nearly two months, since the day his journey to save the realms had ended. Since the day he'd slayed Ganondorf. Since the day _she_ had left.

Midna.

He missed her horribly, but he knew he had to learn to live with it, she had destroyed the mirror to ensure that nothing like that ever happened again. It had to be done he knew that, but accepting that he'd never see her again was a little more difficult.

The few days after she'd returned to the Twilight realm as he traveled home he'd tried to convince himself that he missed her so bad because he was so accustomed to traveling with her. It would have been far easier to accept then the truth.

As the days turned to weeks though and the aching in his chest did not cease and his dreams became plagued with her image he had to accept the fact that he had fallen, and hard, in love with the Twilight Princess. He'd known it all along but after she'd left he thought that maybe denying it to himself would help the hurt. It didn't.

The children yelled goodbye to Link and waved running back to the village. Link waved in return as they went. Once they were out of sight he let his mask fall a frown marring his handsome features. He let out a sigh as he leaned heavily against the railing.

He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Village life seemed so monotonous now after the wild adventures he had with Midna here and in the Twilight realm. He loved the people here but he could no longer stand to be tied down to such a place.

He'd been thinking hard on a proposition made to him by Princess Zelda after He'd returned her to Hyrule castle. She wanted to make him a the leader of the guard, the head knight of Hyrule. At the time he had been so distraught he hadn't even given it a second thought, but now he thought it might be just what he needed.

Link propped his hands up on his chin thinking when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned and saw Fado walking toward his house. He waved when he saw Link.

Link waved back smiling, his mask slipping into place.

"Hey Link, will you come help me with the goats?" he asked smiling up at link.

Link laughed. "Do you ever not need my help with the goats?" He asked climbing down the ladder. Fado rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as link mounted Epona and they rode up to the ranch. Fado of course started to ask Link about his adventure, he hadn't talked about it much. He preferred not to. He and Zelda had promised Midna that they would keep her a secret and if he couldn't give her credit he didn't want to talk about it.

"_I wonder if she's gotten the Twilight realm back to normal yet." _he wondered as he absent mindedly led Epona to the ranch. "_I wonder what she did with Zant" _Link was deep in thought. "_I wonder if she's thought of me." _

"Hey!, Link" Link looked up startled and saw Fado waving his hand in front of his face as they stood just inside the ranch gates.

"Anytime your ready buddy" Fado waved his hands at the goats. Link nodded as he started herding them into the barn not paying any attention to anything else, so he didn't notice Ilia as she came to stand beside Fado watching him heard the goats.

As link finished he looked over to Fado and saw Ilia standing beside him. Link dreaded these moments. She'd been seeking him out nearly every day since he'd returned. She knew something was wrong and had been trying to pry it out of him so he tended to avoid her now.

Link sighed quietly to himself as he hopped off Epona and began pulling her to the gates where Ilia was waiting for him hands on her hips. He tried to walk past but she stood in the middle of the gates glaring at him.

"Link you have to tell me what's bothering you." She demanded.

"There's nothing bothering me Ilia, and if there was it doesn't have anything to do with you so just drop it already. He walked past her Epona trailing behind him, but Ilia was right behind him.

"You're my best friend Link, I think that makes it concern me, what are you hiding from me?"

Link sighed again loud enough for Ilia to hear. "Was it something that happened on your journey?" Link stopped and quickly thought about what he could tell her then sighed again. If he lied and she found out he'd never forgive him.

"Yes" was all he said as he continued walking. Ilia still right behind him.

"What happened Link? He clenched his jaw. If he didn't answer her questions now he'd never have any peace.

"I.." He started slowly unsure how to say what he wanted to say. 'I…lost someone very important to me"

"Oh…" Ilia said quietly. As they arrived at his home he tied Epona up and turned to face Ilia.

She was staring at the ground and had her hands clasped behind her back. She seemed nervous about her next question.

"How important was this person?" Link was silent as he began climbing the ladder up his house, stopping at the top.

"If your asking if I loved this person…then yes." he shut the door behind him. Leaving Ilia outside starring down at the ground.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The unearthly beauty of the purple and orange skies looked breath taking, even when contrasted to the darkness of the land below It held a serene shining beauty that kept a somewhat calmness over it's inhabitants. The Twili.

Midna stared up at it wistfully. It was still the most beautiful sky to her in all the worlds, but her thoughts more often then she would have liked had been drifting off to the daily changing sky that loomed over Hyrule.

While it wasn't the same as the Twilight she loved there was no denying that both the night and day sky of the light realm had a unique beauty of it's own. Of course just starring at the sky for hours could be tiresome when by ones self. When she had been in the light realm for however a brief time she'd never gotten tired of it, she'd had company with her even if most of there star gazing was spent in silence it was enjoyable just the same.

"Princess?" Midna turned from the view of the balcony to a somewhat short Twili with neon violet hair, golden eyes and yellow markings over her arms. Saira, Midnas personal attendant. "Yes Saira?" Midna asked exasperatedly. Unhappy at being pulled from her memories.

"The council is waiting in the throne room to speak with you your highness." Midna nodded.

"Thank you Saira." Saira nodded making a quick and quiet leave.

Midna huffed indignantly, those old geezers had been calling on her night and day since her return.

"_What do they want now?" _

Midna tapped her fingers idly against the arm rest of her throne as a one of her advisors rambled on about some trivial thing. She nodded as he finally stopped talking. She inwardly sighed as she saw another step forward. Samar.

She couldn't stand him he was one of a small group of her council that did everything by the book, demanding old forgotten traditions and such. Samar usually spoke to her for them, he was there ringleader of sorts. Whatever he had to say usually never boded well for her. She vaguely remembered her father, the late king complaining of Samar and his lackeys persistence on some matter or another.

She fought hard not to sigh, and loudly as Samar stood before her hands clasped behind his back his pupil less green eyes looking up at her. His pompous attitude was evident as he stood there straight faced.

"Princess Midna, we of the council have been discussing the state of the kingdom since your return and have come to the decision that you can't as I'm sure your well aware rule Twilight as merely it's princess forever." Midnas eyes narrowed to a near glare at the older Twili, she didn't like where this was headed.

"We have decided that it would be in the best interest of the Twilight realm if you take a husband so that you may become queen ."

"I have been back for only a short time, the Twili have only recently accepted me back as there ruler, why should I submit myself to this so soon?" Midna asked staring pointedly at Samar. Quiet murmurs came from the council.

Samar cleared his throat and they quieted. "It is what would be best for the Twili your highness. To have there permanent rulers after the time of crisis. I assume you want what is best for your people."

Midna seethed in silent rage at the implication that she didn't care for her people. If she didn't agree it would be as though saying she didn't care, but saying yes would bring on a whole new set of problems.

She clasped her fingers together setting her chin on them in thought. She needed time to consider her options but they would surly demand an answer now.

"Princess?" another council member spoke up after a moment of uneasy silence. Midna let out a breath and straightened up.

"very well, I will consent to be married, however… only on the condition that I choose my own groom." Samars face seemed to drop ever so slightly as the council members loyal to her gave quiet notions of consent while those sided with Samar seemed at unease at her added condition.

Samar composed himself quickly and nodded. "Very well princess, but you must at least let me make a suggestion for you to at least consider as your future king."

Midna fought hard to repress the 'colorful' words she wanted to share with Samar, as he continued to press the matter the way she feared he might

Midna grudgingly nodded knowing she couldn't win this. "Very well."

Samar smiled triumphantly and motioned to a guard who quickly left, entering a moment later with a tall Twili man lead in behind him. Midna scrunched up her nose at the sight of him, by the looks another pompous noble. Red markings on his arms, a sign of the higher class, his pupils were green while the rest was a violet color that set Midna on edge just looking at them.

"Princess Midna, this is Korzba. He is a noble from the north-eastern edge of the kingdom and comes from a very wealthy family." Midna stood up as they walked closer. Korzba bowed deeply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face princess." his voice was deep and gravely. Midna nodded her thanks.

"I will consider your choice councilman, now if that is all I believe this meeting is concluded." They nodded and walked out.

When she was sure they were gone Midna slumped in her chair and sighed. Things were about to get more complicated. She stared out the window into the court yard sourly trying hard to remind herself that her people had to come before herself, before her feelings for a green clad hylian.

'_I hate politics' _she thought angrily.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link leaned back looking up at the sky. The sun shinning brightly thru the leaves of the trees surrounding Ordona's spring. He sighed to himself. For the moment he was content. A rarity given the last few weeks. After speaking to Ilia yesterday she hadn't come looking for him. Link closed his eyes taking a deep breath he didn't have many moments like this anymore.

"Tired huh?" Link slowly opened his eyes and saw Rusl coming to sit down beside him. Link sat up looking over at Rusl.

"You've been very quiet lately Link. Everyone is still dying to hear about your adventure." Link didn't say anything, but stared at the ground sadly. Rusl patted him on the back.

"I guess it's expected that over the course of a quest there are some things that are hard to talk about." Rusl seemed to be talking more to himself. Link smiled gratefully at him which Rusl returned.

"Hey! Mr. LINK!" Link and Rusl stood surprised, the mail carrier was running top speed at them a letter waving in his hand. He stopped in front of them and took a few big breaths.

"You got a letter Mr. Link." The postman grinned handing it over before running off the way he had come.

Link looked down at the envelope in his hand 'Link' was the only thing written on it but when he turned it over the seal of the Royal family was stamped on it. Links eyes widened as he tore it open and read it.

"_Dear Link,_

_As much as I wish this letter was simply for pleasantries a crisis has befallen Hyrule again. _

_I have received word that a portal of some sorts has opened in the far east and it has evil feel to it_

_I sent a squad of soldiers and none of them have returned. _

_I know you are just now returning to a life of normalcy so you know I would not come to you least it was an emergency. Please go check it out and report back to me when your done. _

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Zelda. _

Link folded the letter and slipped it inside his shirt. He turned to Rusl.

"Looks like I'm going on another journey for the royal family." Rusl nodded knowingly. As they walked toward Links house in silence.

Rusl waved goodbye as he walked back to the village. Link walked to the back of his house where there was a locked trunk. He pulled a key out from his shirt and taking off the lock he pulled his Hero tunic out and examined it.

He never thought he would be wearing this again. He quickly dressed in it and equipped all his weapons before grabbing Epona and began riding toward the East.

Most of the journey he tried his best to ignore the scenery. It only brought back memories he wished would just leave him but then he would begin to feel empty.

He'd almost reached Hyrules eastern boarder when he saw it. A huge black portal. It crackled with energy and a definite evil feeling came from it. It was the only thing in the middle of the field. Which seemed odd.

Link climbed down from Epona. And slowly approached the portal nothing changed it just sat there. He slowly reached his hand out.

His fingers had barely rippled the surface when he yelled out as he was sucked in up to his elbow. He pulled harshly against the thick blackness slowly engulfing him. The more he struggled the more it pulled him in.

He let out one last cry as the darkness swallowed him up.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Okay theirs the first chapter, more is coming. Tomorrow is the last day of school so I'll have plenty of free time to write soon.


	2. Back to the Twilight

I seriously had the urge to say something about the Twilight Zone but I realized that was stupid and let it pass and it passed so….slooooooowwwwwwlllllyyyy. Anyway here is chapter 2. I was thinking of renaming this story but what I'm not sure. Anyway enjoy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 2 - back to the Twilight

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link slowly opened his eyes. It felt like he'd been run over with a horse. He went to rub his aching head but when he put his hand to his head he found he no longer had hands, but paws. He quickly jumped up and looked at himself.

'_I'm…I'm a wolf again!'_ He screwed his eyes shut and tilted his eyes up at the sky steeling himself for what he knew and hoped yet dreaded what would be there.

He opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the beauty of the Twilit sky.

"_So I am back in the Twilight realm." _He sat back on his haunches and looked out into the distance of the seemingly infinite Twilight realm the chain around his wrist jingling slightly.

He growled the portal was no where to be found. A thought suddenly dawned on him, that portal could possibly have been a one way trip, which meant he was stuck, stuck in the world of shadows.

"_I need to get back to Hyrule and tell princess Zelda about the new portal, if I can get back that is.' _He thought looking over the vastness of the Twilight realm. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'_I need to find Midna.'_

He continued to scan the 'horizon' for anything when a tall building far off in the distance caught his attention, or at least he assumed it was a tall building since it was so small but so far off in the distance so logically it was big.

Making up his mind he started running towards it unaware of the eyes on him.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Midna sighed happily from the plush seat in her room. The council was out today so she could relax for once not having to worry about that group of old men. Part of the council always agreed with her. Of that she was thankful, if they were not she would always be let out of decisions.

The rulers of Twilight had the last say on all matters that didn't contradict a law that was already in place but the council held a certain sway that could not be denied when they all agreed upon something. The only thing that worried her was Samar and the Twili he wanted her to wed.

Korzba.

Something about him creped her out it wasn't anything she could pin point but she got a bad vibe from him that she couldn't explain. There was a knock on her door. She gave it a bored stare before sighing.

"Enter."

"princess Midna?" Saira asked quietly peeking in from the door.

"What is it Saira?" Midna asked straightening up and looking over to her attendant.

"A guard is here to make a report to you." Midna perked at this.

The guards didn't bother with reports unless they saw something worth reporting, which wasn't often. Midna nodded and stood making her way to the throne room to hear what this guard had to report, Saira fell into step behind her.

She sat down in the chair and nodded at the guard who bowed deeply.

"Your highness, when making rounds earlier today I saw what I think was a large strangely colored wolf running in this direction across the fields."

Midna gripped the rests of her chairs her eyes wide. _'It couldn't be.'_

she looked back to the guard waiting expectantly.

'What did this wolf look like, could you see it clearly?"

'Indeed your highness. It was a greenish grey wolf with coppery colored markings along the sides and forehead and I believe it has escaped from somewhere as it had a shackle around one of its forepaws."

Midna couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of her mouth. '_It can be no one else…"_

"Princess?"

Midna looked back at him. "I want you to keep an eye out for this wolf if you see it again I want to be informed immediately, that wolf is the sacred beast."

The guard looked up surprised. "The beast that saved the realms only a few months go?" Midna nodded

"It's very important I be informed of the beasts whereabouts since he seems to be moving this way then he must be coming here."

The guard nodded turning to leave. Midna stopped him.

"Do not get in its way." The guard nodded as he bowed then turned to leave.

Midna looked down at the clenched hands.

"_Link how did you get here, and…why are you here?"_

"is there something wrong princess Midna?" Saira asked standing next to her.

Midna looked up surprised lowly shook her head. "No Saira nothing."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link slowed as he got closer, it was indeed the palace he remembered from his last visit to the Twilight realm. His warriors 'sense' had a while back alerted him that he was being watched. It could only be the Twili but they weren't doing anything but watching.

As link came close to the palace steps a guard stood in front of them watching Links every move. Link sat back on his haunches trying to look as non threatening as possible. It must have worked. The guard turned and began walking up the steps, he stopped and turned back to link. Watching him expectantly.

'_He wants me to follow him' _Link thought still gazing up at the guard. He stood and walked a few feet up to behind the guard who gave a slight nod and began walking again up the palace steps.

As they entered Link looked around. The inside of the palace was a little more different then he remembered, but that was to be expected after Zants magic had lifted from it.

It resembled more the palace it was supposed to be rather then a single straight hallway that at one time Link had thought would lead him to his death. Even the sky he had noticed though still the same in many aspects held a more welcoming tint to it.

As Link and the guard ascended the steps of the throne room he grew nervous, having long since admitted his feelings for her to himself he wasn't sure how he could face her and pretend he'd been alright since her departure.

In hindsight perhaps seeking her out was not his best idea, but…it was his only idea and she was probably the only person that could help him if anyone could, besides…there was no turning back now.

The guard was fairly big so Link knew he could not be seen behind him as the guard stopped before the throne. Link dared not to try and look around him least she see him, and that would happen soon enough.

The guard spoke in what Link could only guess to be a Twilithian language as he could not understand it.

"Princess Midna." the guard bowed deeply. Midna looked over at him from Saira whom she had been speaking with. Midna raised her brow as she eyed the guard who had seen her only maybe an hour before, perhaps he had more news on Link.

"Have you come to report on the beast?" she asked carefully to keep the rising emotions out of her voice. The guard nodded before deftly stepping aside to reveal the wolf that was Link.

Link let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he walked forward a few steps and dipped his head low in his lupine version of a bow.

Midna struggled to beat down the rising emotion his appearance brought. Midna stood and waved the guard off and gave Saira a look that she recognized and quickly vanished from the room.

Once they were gone Midna descended the steps and stood before Link who's tail began to wag happily, he was suddenly happier to see her then he was nervous.. She giggled at him as she waved a glowing palm over his forehead and standing before her was the Hylian hero.

Midna wrapped her arms around his neck enveloping him in a tight hug, Link stood momentarily stunned at the sudden embrace but then returned it.

Midna pulled back to look him in the eyes but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Are you going to make me ask?" she put a hand on her hip and looked hard at him to emphasize her point, but the smile on her face betrayed her tone.

Link rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly looking up at her but still not meeting her gaze.

"Well Zelda sent me on a mission to check out a strange portal that had mysteriously opened up in the middle of Hyrule field and when I got close it sucked me in"

"It brought you here?" Midna asked though she already knew the answer. Link nodded

"This is bad." Link started Midna didn't take her eyes off him. "Something opened that portal which means they can probably do it again." She nodded at his logic before replying.

"Why didn't you back thru and warn Zelda?"

"There's no portal on this side or at least I didn't see one after I came thru, I'm beginning to believe there won't be any going back till I find who has done it." Midna nodded.

"Well your more then welcome to stay here of course also so I can help you, we can only assume if someone's opening portals to the light realm it can't possibly bode well for either world." Link nodded finally looking up into her gaze.

It was hard to look into his eyes they seemed so…lost. They still held a burning courage in there azure depths but there was an undercurrent of sorrow that brought the depression of the deep blue orbs.

She momentarily became lost in there depths and didn't notice Link starring just as hard at her.

The crimson color of her eyes was one of the things he loved about her, they stood out so vibrantly against the paleness of her skin and the blacks of her clothes and most of the Twilight realm that surrounded her. They matched her personality, they mirrored what lay just beneath the surface, a temper that rivaled the pits of hell.

He suppressed a chuckle and imagined that telling her such would only prove his point and make her mad, and no one wanted that, the little spit-fire that she was.

Midna was the first to come out of her blatant starring and had the decency to look away which jogged Link from his mussing. Link grinned stupidly at he, but she didn't mind. She'd missed that grin.

Straightening up she took his hand and pulled him with her towards the door.

"Come on Link and I'll give you the tour so you'll know your way around. I have duties to attend to so I won't always be able to guide you."

Link nodded letting himself be drug out of the throne room to who knows where by the spit-fire Princess as he taken to calling her in his mind, it just suited her.

"Ill show you where you can stay first and then we'll work our way around the palace." she said as she dragged him down the hall.

It had taken over an hour for Midna to show Link around the palace and inform the guards that he could go when and where he pleased. There were nearing back to where they started when she said she had one last place to show him.

Link followed her to a tall spiraling staircase, At the top they went out a door that led to a large balcony that overlooked all of palace and seemingly all of the Twilight realm. Midna walked up to the railing overlooking the beautiful countryside. She looked back t Link who was breathing slightly hard from the stairs Midna gave him a long look.

"Here I thought the mighty Twilight Hero handle a couple stairs" she said mockingly surprised then gave him her patented grin. He quickly regained his breath and gave her that stupid smile

"I'm getting a little out of shape I think" he chuckled lightly. "I haven't really done much since Ganondorf was defeated."

"Why not?" she asked curiously Link avoided her gaze and shrugged as he walked up to stand beside her near the railing and looked out into the twilight refusing to meet her gaze yet again.

"I haven't had the will to do much of anything since.." he stopped short she could see his grip on the railing tighten with some frustration.

"Link, what's wrong?" He visibly flinched but so very slightly she almost didn't catch it.

"Who said anything was wrong?" He retorted looking down at his hands till constricting the railing. She frowned at his denial.

"you say you've done nearly nothing for little over two months, that doesn't like the get up and go Link I remember."

Link shrugged he had no answer besides the truth and he couldn't just blurt out that he loved her and her leaving had nearly crushed him into a pile of nothingness and depression. At least he couldn't say it like that.

Midna put a hand on his shoulder. "Link something is wrong I know it, even now you won't even look me in the eye."

He covered her hand on his shoulder with his own and looked up at her. " I just…I just really missed you I guess." He smiled at her.

She knew there was more too it then that but the look in his eyes told her it was at least partially true and if that was the case maybe it had been her sudden departure and the breaking of the mirror that hurt him.

She would figure out what was really bothering him she didn't want him moping while around the palace for long it was disheartening to her and the long expressions he bore didn't do his handsome features justice. She would figure out what was bothering him eventually. It didn't seem he was going to talk right now, but he was here and that was good enough for her.

She gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck in quick embrace.

"I missed you too"

Link wrapped his arms around her loosely and made a vow to himself.

'_I won't leave till I've told her the truth, it will more then likely be my last chance.'_

When they pulled apart she noticed that his eyes that before had seemed so dark and downcast were once more alight traces of his sadness lingered but there was something else, something she couldn't place but he seemed happier and if she needed to know he would tell her in time.

She had unshakable faith in him. She stared out at the sky small black squares constantly floating up to it and disappearing into nothingness.

A comfortable silence fell on them as they watched the sky.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I have begun my masterful plot set up, It's not quite there yet but it will be! I think its coming along rather nicely. Just have to wait and see. - Malthazar LOS


	3. Annoyances

Okay vie decided to really jump into this story and put my other one on hold since it's a sequel, Originals take top priority in my book. Anyway…..here's Chapter 3!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter- 3 Annoyances

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Princess…"

Midna turned over pulling her pillow over her face in an attempt to block out the annoying voice.

"Princess Midna, its time to get up."

She groaned and pressed it down harder over her ears. "Go away Saira. I don't want to get up." came her muffled voice from under the pillow as she attempted to burrow her way deeper underneath the blankets.

Saira rolled her eyes a small smile making its way to her face as she started for the door. She looked over her shoulder to look at the lump on the bed a sly look on her face.

"Very well princess, but I was sure Sir Link would be waiting for you this morning as it's his first full day in the Twilight realm after all."

The lump shifted drastically as Midna sat pulling the sheet with her as she stood up and made her way to a changing screen set up on the far side of the room where her clothes were hanging.

Saira suppressed a snicker as Midna hurriedly dressed.

"Princess, what are you doing? I thought you did not yet wish to be wakened?" She still had the smile on her face as Midna stepped out from behind the screen as she fiddled with her bright orange locks.

"I've changed my mind, I should go see Link before the council pulls me away for some reason or another." she said smoothing out her clothes.

Saira nodded still smiling. "Very well then Princess Midna." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Saira?" She stopped and looked back as Midna walked up beside her.

"Was there something you needed Princess?"

"Yes, do you know where Sir Link is this morning?"

Saira put a hand to her chin in thought. "I believe I saw him heading out to the court yard earlier." Midna nodded as she walked past Saira towards the court yard.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he thrust out at an imaginary enemy. He swung low and half way thru the swing made a sharp diagonal slash.

He pulled back still in a battle stance, sweet dripped from his brow his breath though remained normal, he was getting back into the swing of things again though he was still adjusting to his Ordon sword.

The last time he had held one it had been the master sword and even that had been months ago. He made a lunge to one knee and back flipped from his crouch position slashing his sword into a spin attack as he landed.

He took a deep breath to relax till his senses alerted him. He quickly slashed his arm out behind him at an upward angle and stopped.

He turned his head and looked up at a surprised face of what seemed to be a Twili guard Links blade at his throat. Link pulled back and stood up straight and grinned.

"Sorry about that. Still in the moment." The guard smiled and spoke in clear Hylian.

"I should have known, I recognize it quite well. Your very good, just what I'd expect from the Hero of the realms, Sir Link."

Link sheathed his sword and smiled. "Well you know my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"Oh! How rude of me." the guard laughed and held out his hand. "I am Raisho, the Commander of the guard." Link shook his hand. "it's an honor to meet you."

Raisho laughed again. "It is I who should be saying that to you Sir Link, all here in the Twilight realm are in your debt." Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No one is in my debt, I did it for everyone, I don't expect anything from anyone, and please just call me Link." Link smiled then he noticed a sword at Raisho's side.

"But.." Link started thoughtfully.

"What?" Raisho asked curiously. "Is there something I can do for you Link?

"Well I have been a little out of practice lately and I could use a little real exercise if your interested in a sparring match, what do you say?" Link looked at him hopefully.

Raisho was already pulling his sword from its sheath a four foot long broadsword engraved with the circular rune that was the royal family's crest.

'It would be my greatest honor and pleasure to fight with you." He grinned sliding his feet apart and holding his sword straight out in front of him. Link smiled back as he pulled his sword out of his sheath and twirled in a swift practiced motion.

Raisho leapt forward sweeping his sword down at Links knees in a diagonal slash, who leapt backwards and made a jab at his half bent form. Raisho dropped and rolled to avoid being pierced by Links who was jumping at him sword held high above his head.

For a moment the look of such unbridled animosity in Links eyes made a chill run up Raisho's spine as he narrowly dodged the mans jump strike and lashed out to the side at Links crouched position only to have his blade blocked with Links who thrust his sword up knocking Raisho's sword from his hand and sent it scattering it several feet away.

Raisho bowed his head in defeat. "I yield. I'm sorry that I could not give you a better spar" Link grinned and held out his hand for him to take. Raisho grabbed it and let himself be pulled up, a confused expression on his face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, that was great. Thank you." Link smiled as he sheathed his sword and Raisho retrieved his sheathing it as well.

"Link?"

"Yea?" Link asked looking at him curiously.

"Do you ever get tired of being the hero? You said yourself that you don't expect anything in return for your services, it seems like a thankless job."

Link crossed his arms over his chest and took up what Midna had once called his thinking stance.

"Not really, to be able to protect the people I care about is initiative enough, and I believe in karma so kindness is it's own reward." Link nodded to himself satisfied with his answer.

Raisho looked at Link with a whole new light he really was a selfless hero.

"That's very admirable Link"

"He's far to modest if you ask me." Link and Raisho turned and saw Midna standing by the doors of the court yard Saira as usual standing nearby.

"Princess Midna, it's good to see you this morning" Raisho bowed. Midna smiled nodding to him. Link paused a moment unsure what he should do but decided to play it safe and bowed as well.

He figured he'd done wrong when she started giggling.

"There's no need to be so formal Link unless there are other dignitaries around you don't have to bow." she laughed.

Link smiled embarrassedly at her. "I wasn't sure so I just went with it." Midna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't be too familiar with him in front of her subordinates though she trusted both Saira and Raisho you could never be sure who was watching.

'I figured as much. It seems your still in semi-fit shape judging from the match the two of you just had."

Link patted his bicep and grinned. "I'll be back up there in no time with a little more exercise."

"I have no doubt about it." She nodded. "Maybe you could teach some of the soldiers a thing or two. I don't think the commander here would mind."

"Oh, of course not it would be a great honor for you to instruct the guards Link, they could always use it."

Link nodded. "I might."

"Link have you eaten yet?" Link looked back over at Midna.

"No not yet, I was going to after I was done here."

She nodded "Come join me then will you?" He nodded.

"If you'll excuse us Commander." Raisho nodded

"Of course your highness, I need to be sending out the second group of patrols soon" He bowed to Midna and nodded to Link and Saira before walking off.

"Shall we hero?" Midna asked giving him her signature smirk. Link nodded and followed her and Saira back into the palace towards the dining room.

Link jogged up next to Saira and Midna. "Are you going to be joining us miss…uh?"

Saira looked up surprised that he was talking to her. "I'm Saira, Princess Midnas personal attendant." Link put out his hand and Saira hesitated then shook it smiling up at him.

"Are you going to be joining us?" He asked again looking at her expectantly.

"No I'm not" she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, that's a shame." He said his face seeming to pout.

"It…It is? Why?" Link shrugged. "The more the merrier in my experience."

"She would but Saira has some things to attend too this morning." Midna said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh." was all he said as they sat down at the table and some servants brought out a variety of foods on trays.

Midna had to suppress the laugh that bubbled up in her throat

Link looked in shock, he was after all raised a simple farm boy the pampered life of royalty or his case a hero probably wasn't something he was accustomed to.

"Something wrong Link? You look a little surprised." He looked up at her and gave an uneasy smile.

"No I'm just not used to this kind of thing" he said.

"I thought you might not be, your just a farmer-boy after all."

One of his brows arched at the name. "Well of course" he grinned. Grabbing an apple off the t*able and taking a bite out of it, smiling.

Midna rolled her eyes and began eating as well. The sounds of eating were the only one in the room but it was a comfortable silence as they were lost in the thoughts.

Link inwardly sighed. "_I need to start looking for who or what opened that portal…but I don't even know where to start." _He grumbled. Then a something he hadn't thought of before occurred to him. "_Whatever made that portal may not even be in the Twilight realm"_

Link shook his head to himself. There was no way back to the light realm so if whatever had made it was there he was powerless to stop it.

He sighed quietly then took another bite out of his apple. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Midna starring strangely at him.

"Something on your mind Link?" He looked up surprised at her voice. "Just thinking about what could have created that portal."

"Are you in such a hurry to go back to the light realm?" She asked feigning a hurt expression willing her eyes to water. Link stopped mid-bite and began waving his hands in front of his face the apple hanging out of his mouth.

"Mo, mo covs mot!" Midna struggled to hold in the laughter and keep a straight face as Link dropped the apple hanging from his mouth.

"No! Of course not! I'm just concerned about it" Midna giggled at the panicked expression of his face.

"Relax Link I know. It's to easy to mess with you." Link gave her his 'I am not amused look.' before grabbing his apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Quite the actress you are." He dead panned.

Midna grinned devilishly at him. "Thanks I know."

Link was about to retort when a Saira walked in and cleared her throat to get there attention.

"Yes Saira?"

"The council has sent me to retrieve you Princess, they wish to speak with you immediately."

Midna growled quietly. "Thank you Saira." She nodded and walked back out into the hall.

"Sorry Link but duty calls." she smiled apologetically at him. He stood up as she did and nodded.

"It's okay." He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you later" she nodded to him and walked out of the dining room.

Link sighed and palmed the apple in his hand. "_Now what?"_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna stalked angrily down the hall to the councils meeting room. She'd knew Samar had something up his sleeves She'd bet her life on it. He was worse then a damned serpent.

She hated that man with a passion.

When she walked into the room the council stood and bowed as she walked past them and sat down at the chair at the head of the table.

"Alright, what it you needed me here for so urgently." Samar stood from his seat. And Midna wanted so badly to roll her eyes. '_Just as I figured.' _

"Princess I have been doing some research in the law books and have made a discovery about the situation of your future husband." Midna did her best to look passive but she knew she was glaring at him.

"It would seem Princess that while you can chose your own groom, it has to be from a group of men who have proved themselves in a series of tests and are approved by the grand council."

Midna was livid but years of playing politics gave her an amazing poker face so the look on her face was a calm one.

One her faithful members stood she believed her name was Minh. She was the only female member of the council of twenty. While came from a noble family like most the others but she didn't have the pompous haughty air that most of them carried. The few times Midna had spoken with her personally she had been polite and quite pleasant.

"In this situation it is a customary law that the palace hold a grand ball for which young men to come and participate in these challenges. I Assume we will be so?"

"Of course, it is a tradition after all" Samar replied sternly.

Midna sighed under her breath, that was a law and tradition, there was no way she could get out of it. Minh continued.

"Anyone is allowed to attend are they not?"

Samar seemed to eye her warily. "Indeed they are, but if they have no sort of high standing as a noble or among the people they will never even be considered."

Minh nodded and sat back down folding her hands in front of her face.

Samar turned back to Midna looking at her expectantly. She glared openly at him, he however didn't flinch.

"Very well, we'll have this ball to pick out my future husband and king." The council all nodded and Samar gave a small smile that Midna just wanted to slap off his face. His whole being was oozing smugness and she just wanted to blast him with her magic.

"If that is all this meeting is concluded." The council filed out and Midna stayed where she was in her seat.

Saira walked up next to her when she was sure the council was gone.

"Things aren't beginning to get complicated aren't they Princess" They both knew it wasn't a question but Midna answered regardless. "Yes they are indeed Saira." Midna sighed standing up and walking out of the councils chambers Saira falling into her shadow like always.

"Saira…"

Saira perked at her name being called. "Yes Princess?"

"I'm going to retire to my room for a little bit alright?"

"Of course Princess" Saira stopped walking and watched Midna disappear down the hall. When she was gone Saira straightened up and turned walking toward a different hall. The timing was perfect while Midna sulked in her room she could go and attend to other matters.

Midna sighed and sat down on the end of her bed her face in her hands. This was going to a horrible next few days. The man she actually had feelings for had returned to her after months apart though it was supposed to be forever and just as he did she was to be married off to some self-centered stick up his ass noble. Or worse yet that creepy Korzba.

Her stomach churned horribly as she remembered his violet and green eyes. Thinking about it all made her want to vomit.

She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes falling into an uneasy sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link walk down the palace corridors in a kind of daze he was for lack of a better word. Bored out of his mind. He couldn't find a single lead concerning the portal. None of the guards or servants seemed to know anything about it.

He practiced his swords play again for a few hours. He could feel that he was almost back on par with what he was the ay he defeated Ganondorf. He was glad he had brought all his equipment with him, the ball and chain alone weighed him done alone enough that he could weight train, but he was done for now and he was bored.

Link sighed as he walked down the hall till something caught his gaze down another hall. He walked up to it bewildered. It was a large painting hanging from the wall.

There were two people in it two adults a man and women. Link studied it closely.

The women was wearing clothes that resembled Midnas except the designs were white instead of an aqua color. She had long black silky looking hair that came down to her hips. Her eyes of the brightest crimson seemed to shine even in paint, and of course the same pale-bluish skin that all Twili had.

The man seemed tall and broad shouldered. Wearing the a long sleeved shirt with a high color that squeezed his neck in what Link thought looked rather uncomfortable. It was black as was his pants and they were covered with the Same designs as the woman's next to him. But he wore a bright red sash around his waist. It brought out the color of his bright orange-red hair. His eyes were as black as coal and were pupil less. It looked like a deep void.

"I see you found the royal portrait Sir Link." Link turned and saw Saira walking up to him.

"Royal portrait?" Saira nodded looking up at it. "Yes a painting of Princess Midnas late parents the late King Zerel and Queen Midara."

"I see." he said quietly "What happened to them?" Saira sighed and looked at him. "King Zerel became severely sick and died and Queen Midara so struck with grief took her own life. Leaving Princess Midna by herself."

"That's horrible." Link could kind of imagine how she felt. He had never known his father and his mother who couldn't care for him left him with Rusl in Ordon.

Saira nodded then turned to him and smiled. "Enough of this depressing business, are you going to go to the ball that's being held the day after tomorrow?"

"Ball?" Link looked at her confused. "Yes, young men of high standing like nobles, heroes and warriors are coming from all over the kingdom, it is to choose Princess Midnas husband,"

Links eyes widened as he felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Husband?" He managed to choke out.

Saira nodded. "The council decided that to properly rule the Twilight realm she needs to be the Queen, and the only way to do that is for her to marry." She finished smiling at him.

Link felt his heart drop. "I see…" He said turning away. "I'm going to go get some fresh air Saira, if you'll excuse me" He walked off his head hung low. '_She's getting married…and she didn't even tell me…" _

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna just wanted to lay here forever and forget all about the damn council and everything else that was going wrong. She sighed as she pulled herself up and fixed her hair.

'_I guess I should go find Link.' _She thought as she smoothed out skirt.

After searching for him for over half an hour she still couldn't find him anywhere. There was one place still in the palace she hadn't checked yet. It took her a few minutes to get up the spiraling staircase that led to the balcony but when she did there he was elbows on the balcony his head resting in his hands. He had a troubling look about him.

"Link.." She called him.

He jerked and spun around, Link who was always so relaxed whenever she was there tensed up the moment he saw her. She came and stood in front of him. It was back. The daunting sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong Link? An don't you dare give me that nothing crap." He turned away to look back out over the twilight. He was tense. She could see the muscles beneath his tunic constantly tensing. She could hear his breath, it seemed heavy like his mood. She was about to tell him to spit it out when he spoke.

"Your…your getting married." The words died on her lips and it felt like the blood in her veins had turned to ice. _'he…he had found out? But how?' _She was ripped from her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me, Midna?" Even though he wasn't looking at her she turned away. She couldn't look at him. He sounded….hurt?

"The council ordered it, there wasn't anything I could do to top it." When he didn't respond or even move she went on steeling herself for her next words.

"Besides…it's not like anything is going to change between us."

"Link squeezed the railing in a death grip. His knuckles began turning white."

He started to speak but his throat felt dry. He swallowed hard trying to get some moisture in his throat so he managed to croak out.

"I know…"

The atmosphere that surrounded them was thick and suffocating. The heavy tension soon to snap.

Link willed his hands to release the railing and stood up straight and turned to face her. Midna looked at him from the corner of her eyes into his. A small gasp escaped as she looked into his eyes.

The blue shimmering depths she knew so well seemed dull and lifeless.

"If you'll excuse me _Midna_ it's getting late." He walked past her to the stairs and disappeared.

Midna let the tears fall down her cheeks. "Link…" she whispered.

Link nearly stalked down the halls. His body felt heavy and tired. When he got to his room he flopped down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. '_What am I going to do now?' _

He growled into the pillow. _'I know Midna doesn't want this but what can I do…I never even got a chance..' _Hesighed and turned over to stare at the ceiling. '_stupid ball….wait..'_ Link sat up in his bed. As he recalled Saira's words.

"_young men of high standing like nobles, heroes and warriors are coming from all over the kingdom" _

"Could I really do it?" Link talked to himself in the darkness of his room. Surely it would cause an uproar. A light dweller trying to take the hand of there Princess in marriage.

Link scoffed at himself. It would surely be a cold day in hell. He clenched his fists. He had to try.

There was nothing left for him in the world of light. He had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And so the plot thickens! I'm going to get right to work on Chapter 4 cause its time for link to get his butt into gear. Hope you like this chap. - Malthazar LOS


	4. Party suprises

Here is Chapter 4! I'm so excited, out of the stories I've written this is the one I'm having the most fun with. I've always been a huge LOZ fan. And TP was awesome(I didn't care for the ending, probably why I'm writing this) So any way Enjoy!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chap 4 - Party surprises

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link hurried down the palace corridors looking for Saira. Before he went and got his hopes up he had to confirm with Saira the Princesses right hand woman if he could participate in this ball thing.

As he turned a corner he grinned at his luck. She was coming this way.

"Saira." he called. She looked up surprised to see Link calling her.

"Yes Sir Link?" she asked.

"Just Link please, and about this ball to choose Princess Midnas husband. You said anyone of high standing could try, do you think my status as the hero of the realms counts as high standing?" Saira gasped.

"Well most definitely Link, were you thinking of trying to win Princess Midnas hand?" Link felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he nodded. "don't tell Midna though I have a feeling it's going to be a big surprise when I show up."

'Why is that?' Link scratched the back of his head nervously. "I haven't really told her I feel and after the conversation we had last night I doubt she'll be expecting it."

"I see." She said nodding her head. "What are you going to wear though Link?" He looked confused and looked down at himself.

"Uh…this?" It sounded like a question. Saira rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"This is a very high class event Link, Nobles and dignitaries from all over the kingdom are going to be coming to it. Your Heroes tunic may be fine for your adventuring but if you want to make a good impression on the council you can't just be a hero."

"I concur." Link turned around and Raisho was walking up to them grinning.

"An just how long have you been ease dropping on us **Commander?**"

Raisho looked up at the ceiling his hands behind his back a small smile on his face. "Not long, but that's besides the point." He said looking at Link seriously.

"She's right Link. Princess Midnas husband can't just be a warrior but a diplomat among other things. You forget that her husband will be the King of Twilight."

Saira nodded "With all your dealings with royalty as the Hero of both realms you should have the finesse required to do it but for the ball your going to need some more…umm.."

"Royal style clothing" Raisho finished. Saira nodded.

Link took up his _'thinking stance' _where am I going to get nicer clothes though?"

"I can tell Princess Midna that you just need something to wear while you wash yours and you can borrow some of her fathers old clothes." Saira suggested.

"didn't all of his clothes have the royal symbol on them though?" Raisho asked his hand on his chin.

Saira shrugged "I was still young during the time of King Zerel's reign, but I'll look." Raisho nodded.

"If it does I think I may have something suitable that doesn't have any ties to the kingdom."

Link nodded. "Thank you Saira, Raisho."

Raisho grinned and put his arm around Links shoulders and pulled him close. His eyes shifted back and forth before he whispered to him.

"I'd rather serve you as my King anyway then any of those pompous nobles who don't know what it means to fight for your country." He pulled away and Saira was rolling her eyes.

"Careful were you say such things Raisho or you may not be commander for much longer." She warned grinning.

"yea yea." He waved her off. Link watched the whole scene a smile on his face.

"I'll go talk to the Princess." she said turning and walking down the hall.

"Well since there's nothing much for you to do till the ball tomorrow how would you like to come look around the garrison and meet some of the officers. There all big fans of the Hero of the Realms" He grinned.

"Alright, lead the way Commander" Link said falling into step beside Raisho.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon. Link had jot joined her for breakfast or lunch. He wasn't the type to stay mad long but he had seemed kind of upset after there encounter the night before.

She couldn't really blame him though. She had kept the truth from him but she couldn't understand why he would be so upset about it. To be married off to some snobbish greedy noble had always been her destiny. She had excepted that since she was a little girl.

She dreamed of the freedom to chose for herself like all who could not control there destiny did but love in the world of royalty was only a fantasy. You had to learn to love your betrothed or be doomed to a loveless life.

She sighed again. Her mind kept going back to the night before. His eyes had seemed so dead it had scared her. She didn't understand completely why he was so hurt but she knew it was her who had hurt him. She couldn't apologize though. She didn't know what she was even apologizing for.

She wanted to break down and bawl her eyes out, but she couldn't especially since she didn't know why, but also cause she was the Princess and had to be tougher then that.

She sighed again. As she walked down the hall to the throne room she had to approve the new list of tariffs on the goods sent out to the smaller outlying nations. Not exactly what she wanted to deal with right now but better to get it done before all hell broke loose at the ball tomorrow as she suspected it might.

"Princess Midna." Midna looked up angrily at whatever had puller her from her thoughts. Her expression softened when she saw it was Saira walking up to her.

"What did you need Saira?"

"Sir Link needs some clothes to wear Princess and.." She didn't get to finish as Midna cut her off.

"Get Link whatever it is he needs from wherever. I'd help but I have some business to attend to right now so I'm sure you can find him something suitable." Saira nodded silently as Midna walked around her and continued on her way.

'_She seems kind of upset...' _Saira thought watching her go.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raisho lead Link to the huge door in front of the garrison and stopped.

"What's wrong Raisho?" Link asked brow arched in confusion.

"I'm going to warn you Link remember that Twili are mostly magic users so there weapons skills are below horrible. I can't really use magic so I'm one of the only semi competent swordsman in the entire army. So don't expect to much."

Link nodded as he turned and shoved open the giant metal doors and walked inside Link following close behind. Some of the men were playing cards others were sleeping or doing whatever it was they were doing.

Raisho yelled out some Twili word and all the soldiers jumped lining up in front of there rows of beds.

"Men, were going to be starting some advanced melee training today using the practiced swords. However I am not going to be your instructor. The men started to mumble.

"Quiet!" he yelled and they all straightened up. He stepped aside and held his arm out at Link.

"This man will be your instructor. This is Sir Link." They must have recognized the name because they immediately started whispering again.

Then a soldier stepped forward. Raisho nodded for the young man to speak.

"Sir do you mean _the_ Sir Link hero of the realms?" Raisho nodded.

"This is indeed our Hero and he has graciously agreed to teach all of you some weapons melee since it is our greatest weakness. Who better then one of the best swordsmen in the both worlds?"

Link smiled shyly. "I don't think I'm that good Commander Raisho, just good enough to do what I did."

"The Princess was right Sir Link you are far to modest about your past exploits." he said slapping Link on the back and grinning. Link just shrugged.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir Link." The soldier who spoke before said bowing his head.

The soldier looked up at Link strangely when he started to chuckle. "You Don't need to bow your head to me. None of you. I'm just a warrior like you, and please just call me Link"

The guard hesitated then smiled and nodded.

"Well Let's get started then shall we?" The guards yelled there approval and Link picked up a practice sword from the box in the room.

"Lets go then!" He yelled and they all ran outside.

Raisho laughed. "You sure know how to get there blood pumping Link." He shrugged and followed them outside.

For several hours Link showed them the basics of sword play and demonstrated it with a quick spar with Raisho. Which served to only get the soldiers yelling and cheering. They were split into pairs and had sparring matches of there own. It was already night or at least what the Twili considered there night by the time they finished there training.

They had been sitting and resting when Raisho stood back up and yelled out over them to be heard.

"How would you men feel about Link coming back and training with us again tomorrow?" a Loud chorus of "Yea!" sounded from them. Raisho turned to look at Link expectantly.

"What do you say Link? He looked out at the soldiers all waiting to hear his answer.

"Of course I will." They cheered again and Raisho grinned. "You know the few days after that I'm going to be busy though Raisho." He nodded.

"Why is that Link?' The soldier that had spoken to Link before asked. He had found out his name was Caius.

"Well…uh." Raisho cut him off laughing loudly.

"Poor Sir Link has fallen prey to the beauty and charm of our beloved Princess and will be participating in the trials for the right to her hand in marriage." The men started there rambling again.

"Really Link?" Caius asked perplexed. He nodded.

"Why?" another soldier piped up. Then it got quite as they waited for an answer.

Link looked at Raisho for help. He shrugged.

"I….I fell in love with Princess Midna about half way thru our journey to save the realms. I tried going back to my old life when it was all over but I couldn't. Everything seemed so...boring and empty with out her…My getting here again was a complete accident but I have no intention of even entertaining the notion of leaving unless I try."

They were quite for a moment then Raisho began to laugh. "Well Link if you do make and become the King I will follow you for sure." He grinned at Link.

"As would I." Caius added. Confidently. The other men chimed in with consents of there own.

"Thank you guys" Link smiled.

"Hey Link." Link looked up as Saira ran up to him.

"Something the matter Saira?" He asked standing up. Concern in his voice.

"She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing like that Link but we need to go pick out your clothes for tomorrow night." She said already walking away.

"Oh, right. I'll See you guys tomorrow morning for your sword training." They nodded and some waved as Saira pulled him off toward the palace."

"Did you find me anything without the royal symbol on it?" She nodded smiling at accomplishment.

"I found several outfits without them I think you'll like. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and grinned. "Of course I looked but couldn't find anything quite that shade of sickly green."

She giggled and Link rolled his eyes. "I know it's not 'pretty' but it was gifted to me by the goddesses so it's not like I couldn't not wear it."

"If you say so Hero" She said mockingly. As they entered the palace.

They went down several hallways and came to a room he didn't remember seeing before. He followed Saira inside. It looked like a storage room filled with all kinds of things. Saira went straight to digging thru one of the boxes while Link looked around at everything.

"Here we are Link." she turned around and was holding a deep blue long sleeved shirt with dark gold colored clasps and a collar like the one he had seen Midnas father wearing in that painting. It was trimmed around the bottom collar and wrists in the same gold color of the clasps. She also held up a pair of black pants.

"What do you think Link?" Link took up his 'thinking stance' and studied them.

"I like it" he said after a minute. And smiled gratefully at her.

"You should go try them on." she suggested holding the clothes out to him. He took them and started for his room Saira in tow. As he went into the room he looked over his shoulder and was surprised that he saw Saira sit on his bed.

"Do you mind Saira?"

"No she said. Waiting expectantly. He arched a brow giving a long look.

"Oh! Oh uh there's a changing screen over there. I need to know if they fit though Link.

He nodded and changed into them. Saira fiddled with her fingers as she waited.

"How do I look?" She looked up and struggled hard to keep her jaw from dropping. The shirt clung to him nicely. Not tight but it showed the muscles he has acquired while earning his title. The golden colored clasps accented his golden mop of hair that was for the first time since she met him hatless and the blue brought out his eyes. The Black pants hung slightly loose but still form fitting and the black sash tied around his waist."

"Well?" he persisted after she was silent for a moment. Saira grinned.

"You look perfect Link. Except for one thing…your not wearing any shoes."

He looked down at his feet. "Oh." he reached behind the screen and grabbed his boots pulling them on. The legs of his pants covered most of his boots, letting only the ends stick out.

"How's that?" he asked. "Perfect." She grinned.

"Do I look royal enough for all those nobles?" He asked grinning.

She nodded smiling. "You look like a man that wants to marry the princess." she snickered.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna sighed as she sat on her bed.

All the nobles would begin arriving as early as tomorrow afternoon and she hadn't seen Link all day.

'_Can he really be that mad at me'_ She thought worriedly before shoving those worries aside. Link was never one to hold a grudge. He was probably just busy all day looking for whoever had created the portal that sent him here.

She sighed again. She sure was doing that a lot lately. She was dreading tomorrow though and the three days where they would have the one trial a day and those little parties the nobles insisted on having at night. She grumbled to herself, by the end of it all she would be queen but she'll also be married to man she didn't love.

One other thing she hated about it was she had to sit with the council during the trials. Most she could stand but to much time with Samar grated on her nerves.

Was Link going to hang around during the trials? More so was he going to be at her wedding? She would have liked him to be there even if she didn't want to be there. She doubted he would put himself thru it. She laid back in her bed to go to sleep as all these thoughts drifted thru her head.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link hurriedly walked to his room. Running in a palace full of nobles would look indemnifying. He had just finished training with Raisho and his men now he was hurrying back to his room to bathe and change for the party. He had a little over an hour. Plenty of time.

He quickly washed and dressed spending a little more time on his hair then normal but that's because he didn't spend anytime on his hair he let it grow wild so it wall always messy. Once he was satisfied he realized he had about ten minutes left.

He sucked in a breath and left his room. He nearly yelled out when he stepped out of his door and came face to face with Raisho.

"Hey Link, came to see if you would look the part of a would be King." He grinned.

"Well? Do I get the Commanders seal of approval?" he asked chuckling"

"I guess." He smiled and pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked down the corridor.

Link rolled his eyes and went toward the ball room near the end of the palace where the ball was being held. He snuck in quietly to avoided being noticed by Midna, but being the only light dweller his light hair and skin stuck out sharply so he stuck close to the walls. Getting caught in conversation with people ever so often. They recognized him as there Hero and thanked him first thing they did.

After a while he became more comfortable and people conversed with him more freely.

He was had just broken away from talking with some fairly nice noble when up on the podium a midsize Twili stood up and addressed the people.

"Tonight we will recognize those who are going to brave the three trials in order to have a shot to win our dear Princess Midnas hand in marriage" The people clapped. Link pulled at the collar around his neck nervously. He could only imagine what Midna would say to him after this was over later tonight. "Those who are participating wait for your name then come and stand before her highness and the grand council. Link came close to the front but still out of Midnas vision. "the man began calling out the names of the participants and there titles.

" Korzba Torgi Noble of the North-east region" Korzba moved forward his eyes bore into Midna. She resisted the urge to gag at the sight of him.

"Himi Sobai Noble of the western mountains." A tall Twili man cam and stood next to Korzba he looked lopsidedly at Midna a small grin on his face. Smugness poured of him in waves. Link was a little nervousness, not only was he the only light dweller but he didn't have a family name either. He shrugged to himself he didn't have a family so it made sense he didn't have a family name.

"Sir Link, He...Hero of the realms" The man stuttered as he read Links title. Link walked up to stand beside the other men he could hear the people whispering in the crowed. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he stood straight and looked up at Midna.

Her eyes were wide in shock and it looked like her mouth wanted to fall open. She looked like she wanted to say something as her lips quivered but she couldn't will it.

Samar sitting near growled to himself. He knew there was nothing he could do the law stated that anyone of high standing could attend and the Hero of the realms was high standing indeed.

Link had a small smile on his face as he looked at Midna. Neither of them hear the names of the last two men who were participating. The rest of the night seemed to go off without a problem. Link managed to finally get away from the crowds and made his way to the main balcony. He knew Midna would come looking for him when she managed to get away.

He ran his hand thru his wheat colored hair and sighed leaning up against the wall by the railing his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't sure if this conversation was going to be a pleasant one or not. He pulled at his collar again. He wasn't used to it. He undid the top clasp of his shirt and sighed contently as he could breath again.

He closed his eyes as a slight breeze tousled his hair. It felt good.

"Link." He opened his eyes and kicked off the wall to stand up straight and faced Midna.

"Why did you do it Link?"

"Do what?" he asked a ghost of a smile on his face as he played innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me Link. Why are you participating I this?" she walked up behind him. He turned around his back against the railing to face her.

"I'd have thought it would be obvious by now Midna" He said turning his head to look behind him. Her eyes widened only a fraction.

"Is there something you need to tell me Link?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "I might as well before I start the trials tomorrow, and you would have found out eventually." He hopped onto the rail and sat there his hands on his knees.

"Midna remember when you asked me why I had been so lazy for the past two months?" She nodded. "It's because I felt to empty to do anything, like there was no point anymore. I was to depressed."

"Depressed about what?" she asked leaning against the rail next to his slumped figure. He sighed under his breath. "You, after you left so suddenly after shattering the mirror. I couldn't find it in me to carry on. I went back home but nothing was the same. I couldn't travel because it didn't matter where I went there were always memories to haunt me.

Midna never took his eyes off him as he explained.

"He straightened up and looked into her eyes. "There's nothing left for me in the light realm, I entered the trials because….I fell in love with you Midna and I can't stand to be with out you anymore. Two months nearly crushed me as it is."

Midna couldn't pull her gaze from his even when she felt the tears well up in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Link reached out and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Midna…" he said quietly. She covered his hand with her own.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that Link." She said quietly. Link dropped down from the rail and Midna grabbed him her arms wrapped around his waist. Link wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her lower back.

"I thought I was the only one in love" She mumbled into his shoulder. Link pulled her close at her words.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. He grinned at her and she giggled and cupped his face in her hands pulling his head down to hers.

"You and that stupid grins of yours…" She trailed off stepping close and covering his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Link pulled her closer till there was no space left between them. She tangled her fingers in his gold locks as his hand trailed up her back.

"Princess Mid…Oh uh I'm sorry" Saira covered her eyes with her fingers embarrassingly.

Link and Midna shot apart both had a slight tinge of red to there cheeks.

"Never mind I'll just be going" Saira squeaked and disappeared. Link chuckled to him self and Midna huffed in indignation.

"Well I guess the moments ruined…huh?" he asked his voice husky. Midna cleared her throat and nodded.

"I guess I really need to be getting off to bed anyway. She wrapped her arms around Links neck and held him close burying her face in the crock of his neck. He returned the hug before she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Good luck with the trials Link. You had better get thru them all." She mock threatened. Poking him in the chest. He nodded laughing quietly.

he grabbed her poking hand and held it in his own. "Don't worry about me, Have I ever let you down?" She gave him a mock glare. "No and this better be no exception." He nodded and kissed her cheek. "It won't be."

She pulled back and started for the stairs. "Goodnight Hero." She called over her shoulder. He smirked as she walked away.

"Goodnight Princess." he called to her retreating form.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alright Chapter 4! And now it beats my last one as my longest chapter ever and written in the same day…yay! (Of course its technically not the same day cause it 2:30 in the morning.)

Anyway I hope you liked it R&R plz and I'll start on my next chapter soon.


	5. Let the games begin

Okay here comes chapter 5 I have no real idea where I'm going from here but that's how I write. Any way here we go.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 5 - Let the games Begin

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link was making his way to the garrison. The first trial didn't begin until noon and he didn't want to see Midna just yet. He would see her at the trial if he didn't before hand. That was what all of the other men were doing. Nearly ready to kill each to have some alone time with her before the trials in hopes of gaining her favor.

All of them all over her like vultures on a dead animal made his blood boil, but he wasn't worried. He trusted Midna. Besides, he knew she hated all the annoying men flocking around, the council he was sure had her mad enough, and as easy as she was to anger he was sure he didn't want to be around her just right yet. Love or not he was sure if provoked she'd still slap him upside the head.

Link pushed open the Heavy metal doors of the soldiers barracks and sure enough they were all in there carrying about as they had the day before. Drinking and yelling. Raisho sitting off to the side arms crossed like usually. He smiled when he saw him and yelled to be heard over the noise.

"Hey Link!" The others all looked in his direction then hollered out greetings of there own. He have a small wave before walking over and sitting next to Raisho.

"Well…? He asked a smirk on his face. "Well what? Link asked not looking at him. He'd been having fun pay dumb with people.

"You know what." Raisho emphasized poking him in the arm. Link gave him a sly grin.

"Yeah I know, I think it went well. I think I caused a bit of an uproar though" He quietly chuckled to himself. Raisho nodded.

"A light dweller as a candidate for the throne not to mention the Hero of Twilight, I can imagine."

"I admit though I'm a little worried about the trials." Raisho gave him a strange look.

"What have you got to be worried about? What could they possibly throw that the mighty Hero here can't handle?"

"I think I may be at a disadvantage, you said yourself most Twili are magic users. I have to do everything by myself."

Raisho gave him a creepily sly grin. "Oh, did I forget to mention that to you?" he said seemingly to himself but it was directed at Link. "forget what?" Link growled at the look at Raisho's face.

"Vie been around a while ya know Link. I've seen a couple of these things and I can tell ya, during the trials anything goes _except_ the use of magic."

"Links mouth hung open. "Wha...?" Raisho nodded. "In order to truly prove themselves they are forbidden to use magic. An since you don't have any you should be on equal…no higher ground then them. These gas-bag nobles are so full of them selves they do everything by magic or have servants do it for them. You on the other hand my friend are a fit lean warrior" He again emphasized his words by poking at Links arms.

"You should have no problem with the first trial." he said waving his hands as thought to dismiss Links worries.

"You know what the first trial is?" Link asked hopefully. He wanted to be as prepared as he could. Raisho nodded.

"Of course. I told I've seen a couple of these things. The trials are modeled after the Three Goddesses. The trial of strength, the trial of wisdom and the trial of courage. The first one is always strength, and you poses way more body strength then them fat lazy nobles. An courage should be a walk in the park for you."

"What about wisdom?" Raisho shrugged.

"It's always some kind of mind game or problem. They change it every year because it's the only trial where an actual answer is required. So they change it every year." Link crossed his arms in thought.

A test of strength against some weak magic users should be no problem, and as he held the triforce of courage that test should be easy to. Wisdom had him worried though. He had never been particularly brilliant. During his quest Midna had done most of the thinking while he was the dumb muscle. He sighed. No matter what they threw at him he would do it. He had to.

He couldn't afford to fail, for both him and Midna. Why did royalty have to make everything so complicated? He grumbled to himself.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Link." Link looked up as Caius sat down in front of him.

"I wish I was as sure as you Caius, but…I have everything to lose if I can't do it"

Raisho patter him on the back "No worried friend." Caius took the moment to speak up.

"What are even doing here Link, did you come to spar with us?" He asked hopefully. Link shook his head.

"I just want to stay away from the everyone else right now, I'll see them soon enough. The first trial isn't till noon so I've got some time to kill." Caius nodded his head in understanding.

He stood up and grabbed a practice sword and began going thru the forms Link had showed them the day before. Links hand clenched every time Caius swung the sword. He wanted to help him but he didn't know how hard the strength trial would be so he was resting his body up for it, conserving all his energy.

After sitting and watching Caius do it wrong for an hour Link walked up to him and grabbed the young mans arms and adjusted them. Then with his own foot kicked Caius's out putting him in the proper stance. Link pulled back and mimicked Caius's stance and showed him how the slash was supposed to go. After a few minutes he had it right.

Link spent the several hours before the trial correcting Caius in the different basics he had taught them the day before.

Link finished up fifteen minutes before noon and made his way to the spectator part of they arena where he had been told the first trial would take place.

He walked outside and the guards at the door straightened up when they saw him coming. He nodded to both of them before walking out to the stands where the council and Midna were seated. Two of the men from last night were standing by the platform near Princess Midna and the council but far away enough to converse with out being heard.

Midna looked incredibly bored. She probably was. Saira was standing next to her, her ever faithful right hand. He walked up to stand beside the other two men. He believed it was Korzba and Himi he believed it was.

He didn't like Himi, the way he leered at _his _Princess, but that didn't mean he couldn't be civil. He didn't have to be near them long before Himi glared at him.

"Well look here, it's the light dweller." he sneered, poison dripping from every word. Link didn't reply but gave him a cold hard look. It must have worked because he turned away quickly and stalked off closer to the council.

Korzba laughed quietly. Link looked at him confused. He saw Link looking at him and stopped, clearing his throat he turned and smiled at Link.

"I am sorry Sir Link but he's rather hostile to those not of noble blood or extremely wealthy." Link nodded he understood. _'He's a snob.'_

The Twili held out his hand to Link. "I am Korzba, I'm sure you remember from last night though." Link nodded shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you." he look astounded by the notion.

"No the pleasure is indeed mine, to meet the Hero of the realms is an honor for me." Link scratched the back of his head. "If you say so, I've just never thought it was something really important myself" Korzba laughed.

"It seems the rumors about you are true" He mused.

"Rumors?" Links curiosity perked at the word. Korzba nodded.

"The rumors of the humble hero that you are, Humility is the mark of a true warrior."

Link mulled over his words. Of all the rumors that could have possibly been floating around he'd take that one any day.

Link looked over at the council and saw Midna. She wasn't staring at him exactly but she was looking at him from the corner of her eye as she faced the council.

A small smirk crossed over his face. When he was sure no one was watching he gave a quick wink at her. He knew she saw when her cheeks tinged slight pink and she looked away to Saira and said something to her Saira nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Midna turned her head and began speaking to one of the council members. He felt a little disappointed but he knew the reason.

He wasn't stupid he knew it would look bad if the Princess showed favor to him and he did make it thru the trials. Some might believe she had helped him cheat or something along those lines and there integrity would be called into question. Or worse.

He was about to address Korzba again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back from the corner of his eye and saw Saira standing next to him but looking elsewhere.

"The Princess says good luck and…" Saira looked around to make sure no one was looking and whispered. "..and that she loves you." Link barely heard her but he did and gave a slight nod.

"Tell her I do too" He whispered back. She nodded and disappeared back into the crowd.

After a few minutes he looked around and saw her stationed back at Midnas side. She gave the slightest nod to say his message was delivered. His attention was drawn away as the man from last night stood up and began speaking.

"The trial of strength is about to commence. Korzba Torgi make your way down to the arena."

Korzba nodded to Link as he passed making his way to the stairs.

After he was in the arena the man spoke again. "For the test of strength must either defeat this beast or last at last ten minutes in the arena with it. Any means may be used, but you are forbidden to use your magic. Korzba's face looked stricken.

His attention quickly diverted to the large wooden gate that started rising on the opposite end of the arena once it was fully open. A large hulking black beast stomped out. It had long shimmering black horns with sharp pointed ends. It drug its hoofs thru the ground pulling up the dirt. It had blood red eyes and markings over its body.

It looked to Link like the Twili version of a bull. It looked bigger then the boars he'd seen his adventure. These were bulkier, They looked far more dangerous.

After ten minutes of running around the arena trying to avoid the beast Korzba was signaled that he was done and he barely made it thru the door to the stairs before the beast had run a horn thru him. He was breathing heavily as he stood next to Link smiling between huffs.

Himi and one of the other men managed to make it but with a little more then just a few scratches. The last gut was horribly trampled to death, but the crowed had cheered regardless. It seemed like the nobles were bloodthirsty.

Link watched the announcer expectantly. "Sir Link, make your way to the arena." Link could see the beast waiting by the door to the stairs so he decided to forgo them altogether and put one hand on the edge and jumped over into the arena below. As soon as his boots thumped against the ground. The beast turned and stared at him. As thought he was sizing him up.

Link walked a little ways away from the wall and waited he had a plan. Well, sort of.

The beast charged full speed at Link who stood unmoving. He could have ended it quickly with the mortal draw, but since the other men were unarmed he figured it wouldn't really earn him any points to slice it in half.

Once it was about fifteen feet away he took off running to is left. He was almost to the wall and he knew it was coming right up on him. Two feet from the wall he jumped up his feet on the wall as the beast ran right underneath him and crashed into the wall.

He pushed off the wall landing on the beasts back as it reared back. He grabbed on to it's neck as it reared back and began to buck wildly as it ran around. He could vaguely hear the crowds cheering over the loud snorts and grunts of the monster beneath him.

He Could tell he was about to lose his grip but he had to make it look good in stead of just being thrown off. The second its hooves touched the ground again he pushed himself up with his hands and pulled his legs in to stand and back flipped off it's back.

It ran to the other end of the arena before turning to face him. It stomped the ground and rushed him. Link was suddenly reminded of goats back in Ordon. He smirked. He knew what to do. He dug his feet into the ground and held his arms in front of him. All the muscles in his body tensed.

Up in the stands the council were mumbling. To each other. "What is he doing?" on of them asked.

"He's going to try to catch it."

The council all looked to Midna surprised. "What?" one of them asked.

"He's going to catch it." one of them scoffed. "Impossible"

Link Dug his heals into the ground. _'Just a little closer….got cha!' _

Links hands lashed out grabbing the beasts horns and pushing back on it's head. He was pushed back about ten feet before slowing to a stop. The beast thrashed about. Link let out a guttural yell as he heaved it to the side throwing it down.

The crowd gave a collective gasp and grew silent before breaking out into loud cheering. The beast slowly got back up and merely walked back to door it had come from.

"Impossible you say?" Midna asked looking at the council member who had spoken earlier. Coxai another member loyal to Midna looked astounded.

"What incredible strength." he breathed. Midna nodded. "Did you expect anything less from the Hero of the realms." It wasn't a question. He nodded to her though.

"Should he pass all the trials I think he would make an excellent husband for you Princess and a King for the Twili." Midna nodded at his words.

They all stood as Link came and joined the remaining men.

"I congratulate you four for succeeding the first trial and wish you all luck in the ones to come." Midnas words were rehearsed of course, but she made them sound believable.

Tonight and every night till the end of the trials we will be having a feast to celebrate those who made it thru the days trials. We'll see the four of you later tonight." Midna nodded walking out of the arena the council in tow.

As the others began to leave Korzba turned to Link.

"That was incredible Sir Link." he said falling into step beside him as they left the arena.

"Not really, I did that kind of thing back in the light realm all the time." He looked at Korzba who's mouth was hanging open unbelievingly.

"You wrestled giant beasts to the ground?" He asked surprised.

"What..? No." Link laughed "I did the same thing with goats though."

Korzba nodded. "ah I see." He said. As they got outside Link said goodbye and went back to his room. He was dead tired and his arms hurt. That beast was all one big muscle. Catching him had really jarred him.

Link took off his gear setting the weapons by his bed as he laid back and sighed. He hoped the other tests weren't going to be this bone breaking. He'd over did it a little but he wanted to make a good impression with the first test.

He had fallen into a light sleep when he felt a presence in his room He sat up a little. He couldn't see anything but all the rooms in the palace were blacked out since the Twilight realm didn't really have a night. He reached down and grasped the hilt of his sword still in it's sheath. His eyes straining to see in the inky blackness.

He was about to unsheathe his blade when a hand covered his and a sweet familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't pull your sword on a Princess would you Hero?" Her warm breathe tickled his ear.

"Midna?" He whispered. He felt a flick to his ear. _'Yup, it's her.'_

"I'd like to know who else is sneaking into your room." she whispered harshly.

He wanted to reach out and grab her but with his lack of vision he didn't want to end up grabbing something he shouldn't and give Midna the reason to lop his head off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, duh. aren't you happy to see me?" She whispered feigning hurt.

"Well I can't actually see you." he huffed. He heard a quite giggle from somewhere to his right.

"I know." she whispered. He couldn't help but grin when he felt her arms rap under his, her hands settled on his chest and she was leaning on his back.

Link chuckled quietly. "Should the Princess really be doing such improper things?" He heard her scoff at him.

"Does the Hero really not want me too?" She asked curiously the amusement evident in her voice. Link suppressed the laughter he felt at the game she was playing. "I never said that" He could almost feel her roll her eyes at his answer. He could kind of tell where she was now by where her arms were.

He quickly flipped to the side sending her sprawling off his back onto the bed. His eyes had finally adjusted from sleep and he could make out her outline. He set his hands on either side of her boxing her in.

"Is that any way to treat a Princess?" she asked poking his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "If it's you, yes" he said leaning down and kissing her. She laid her hands on his chest as his kisses began to trail down her neck and she moaned.

There was a quick sharp tap on his door and Link jerked back. Turning toward the sound.

"What was that?" He whispered. Midna cursed.

"It's Saira, she signaling me to get back I'm supposed to be in my room." Link stood so Midna could get up.

"That's no fun" He whined. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You want fun your going to have to win the rest of the trials." He nodded.

"I'll see you later" she said before slipping into the shadows and disappearing leaving him alone in the darkness.

He grinned to himself as he laid back down more content then before and slipped into sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna slipped through the shadows down the palace corridors undetected as she slipped back into her own room where Saira was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Princess but couldn't buy you anymore time without arousing suspicion." Midna waved off her apologies.

"Don't apologize you gave me plenty of time to speak to him." Midna said as she went about smoothing her now slightly wrinkled clothes.

'Though I doubt there was much speaking." Saira mumbled under her breath. Midna showed no signs of hearing her as she went about her smoothing.

"The council will be calling for you in a few hours to get ready for the dinner tonight. So you probably shouldn't try anymore trips to Links room Princess." Midna nodded but rolled her eyes. _'Going against the rules and the council and sneaking into a mans room and she still calls me Princess.' _

Midna brushed the thought aside. Saira was extremely loyal to her one of the reasons she was her personal attendant and right hand. She took care of things that Midna didn't won't to bother with or hated doing, and now she was helping her sneak around the palace to see Link.

She probably owed Saira something for her loyal service, but what? She'd figure it out when this whole fiasco was over. She sighed. She was so ready for this to be over.

She laid back on her bed and groaned. "I can't wait to be done with this mess Saira." she mumbled . Her hands covering her face.

"I can imagine so Princess." Saira said leaning against the wall.

"it's tiring me out as well." she sighed tiredly. "An there's still two more trial left."

Midna nodded. _'Link, will you be able to pass the next trial tomorrow?' _

"I'm sure Link will do fine though. He is the hero after all."

Midna didn't reply.

'_I know he is.'_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Okay there's chapter 5 it may take me a day or two too get the next chap up, nut I will get it. R&R. (I've forgotten what the first R mean….something and review… oh well I'm sure you all know.) -Malthazar LOS


	6. Call of the wild

Alright here comes chapter six. I had trouble with this chapter. It was the only trial I hadn't planned ahead with because I couldn't think of anything but then I had an epiphany! An here it is.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 6 - Call of the Wild

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link sighed heavily and played with the strap of his gauntlet. He was bored. The second trial had to be postponed till the next day because of some emergency the council had to take care of immediately. He didn't mind putting off the trial for a little bit longer but there was nothing for him to do.

Midna had to be with the council for whatever was going on and Saira was with her of course. He couldn't see Raisho either because as the Commander of the guard it was his duty to protect them, Even Caius was out on patrols.

Everyone he really knew in the palace was busy with something. Link walked down the long corridors of the palace. He was just walking around waiting. For what he didn't know, but when it happened he would make sure to be there.

He turned down another hallway he didn't recognize. He was on auto-pilot allowing his instincts to guide him to where they would Hoping it would lead to the excitement he craved.

A few more turns into unfamiliar territory and Link found himself standing in front of a door. He smiled triumphantly to himself. His instincts never let him down.

He pushed open the door and took a moment for his eyes to adjust too the dim light. What he found behind the door was…

_'The Library?' _He thought dejectedly. Not quite the 'excitement' he had been hoping for but he stepped inside just the same. Book shelves lined every wall around the room and just as many all through the middle of the room Lined up so they made long corridors of books that would tower over anyone. There tops nearly hitting the twenty foot ceiling.

The room looked pretty much empty save for him and the mountains of books. Most of which he couldn't even read the titles of. He knew how to read well enough. He'd actually only learned just before the beginning of his journey. He was a farm boy reading wasn't necessary but he had always felt it paid off to be well rounded. He had been right to. His journey was proof of that.

These books were different though most of them were written in Twilithian and the ones that were written in Hylian didn't interest him in the least.

He rounded a corner and collided with someone. The collision hadn't even jarred Link but whoever he had run into flew back and sent several books and scrolls flying. The man on the ground quickly scrambled to pick up the scrolls quickly apologizing. Link bent down and picked up a few books and stood to hand them to the man as he straightened up.

He turned to reached for them but stopped when he saw Link.

"You…Your...the hero." He stuttered. Link only nodded and handed him back his books.

"Thank you Sir Link." he smiled taking the books into his arms holding everything close to his chest struggling with one arm to hold it as he put his other out to Link.

"I am Basir the royal historian" Link shook his hand. "What may I ask are you doing here Sir Link? Surely you should be getting ready for the trial tomorrow." Link shrugged. You can't really prepare for wisdom, though." he stopped looking around. "If I was I'm certainly in the right place." Basir looked around briefly before giving a startling yelp.

"How silly of me, were in the Library." he looked embarrassed that he had forgotten where he was. Link stifled his chuckling to not further embarrass the man.

He stood up straight before turning back to Link. Were you looking for a particular parchment Sir Link? I could help you find it." He offered Link shook his head.

"I can't even read the titles of half of anything in here. I'm just looking for whatever is written in Hylian." Basir had a confused look on his face.

"Hylian?" Link nodded. "The language spoken and written in the Light realm."

Basir stood there for a moment till his face lightened in realization. "Oh you mean the language of our ancestors." Link didn't know but since the Twili had come from a group of interlopers that had once lived in the light realm he guessed that that was right.

"That's right." he said still a little unsure. Basir nodded and waved a hand at Link to follow him. He led him to the very end of the library. There was a lone book shelf. It wasn't as full as the others and they were so dusty they covered up whatever color the books were with a thick veil of grey.

He reached out and ran a finger down the spine of a book. Peeling of a thick layer of dusty time.

The book beneath was a light brown and he could read the title.

Basir spoke up beside him. "All the books on this shelf are written in Hylian. They haven't been touched in a while since no one reads Hylian. As a historian I'd love to read them but can not." Link studied him for a moment, thinking to himself.

It had been only a few days since he realized he hadn't been speaking Hylian but whatever it was the Twilight spoke.

He'd chalked it up to whatever Midna had done to turn him back to his old self when he had first arrived, but he still couldn't read it and that could turn into a problem.

"Basir." he looked up startled, fiddling with his scrolls.

If I were to teach you Hylian would you teach me Twilithian?" he seemed shocked at the sudden proposition. He shuffled around the things in his arms again before looking back at Link.

"I would indeed Sir Link." he smiled. Link returned it and nodded.

"Could we start tomorrow morning with my lessons?" Basir nodded. "I still have plenty to read in this language before I start another."

"Alright, I'm going to look thru these then." Link gestured at the shelf. Basir nodded taking this as his cue to disappear down the long corridors of books.

Link turned back to the shelf and pulled an old rag from the pocket of his tunic and began to wipe away the thick layers of grime and dust that time had accumulated. When he was done he put it back and skimmed over the titles.

Nothing really popped out to him as he went down the line. He was ready to walk off to find Basir and see if they could start his lesson today but a something caught his eye. He looked back and in the corner of the shelf was a blood red leather bound book. The title shine in a glossy golden color.

'_Legends of the Realms' _Link pulled it off the shelf and wiped away more dust.

He say down in front of the shelf and it wasn't long before he had become enthralled with it.

It was filled with stories and legends from both worlds. The legend of the Hero of Time, the sacred realm, The shiekah and even his own. The sacred Beast. As he flipped thru something else caught his attention.

_The Legend of the Fenraigo. _

_A tribe of humongous wolves with amazing strength and intelligence that rivaled the triforce of wisdom. They were thought of as the peacekeepers of the world, by destroying those who cause senseless blood shed. They resided in both realms waiting for there master to be reborn to either the Twilight or the light realm. Where they then all migrate to with there ability to move freely between worlds. _Link read carefully something about this legend hit home with him. Maybe it was the thing about wolves.

He become fascinated with them since he had first transformed into one.

_It is said that the original leader of the Fenraigo led the tribe to such prosperity that they swore to serve him even in death. They created ways by which to locate his incarnate so he could lead them once again to a new home and a place to protect. During times between the fall of the last and the rise of the new leader they live as nomads searching for him. They were vicious on the battle field and said to be loyal even after death. _

The next page was in bad shape nearly all the words smeared completely beyond comprehension. He could only head two words. _'Crimson Serenade' _and out of context that did him little good.

Link turned the page and there some drawings. His eyes widened slightly. One of the drawings looked exactly like the howling stones he had seen on his journey. Another was of a huge wolf like creature next to a person for size comparison. They were big but he had fought bigger monsters. The last was what was labeled as the symbol of the Fenraigo. It was black clawed paw print and a blue upside down crescent moon in the center of the paw, it's tips pointing toward the bottom.

He flipped thru the last of the pages before setting it back on the shelf.

He stood up dusting himself up and walked out of the library. All that reading had mad him tired. He walked thru the palace stretching his arms over his head and yawned. He was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. He'd gotten into the habit of visiting the balcony before he went to sleep. It had become one of his favorite places. He never got tired of looking out at the infinite twilit sky.

He got stuck for over an hour one day watching those tiny black squares float up into the sky before disappearing from his sight.

Link climbed up the stairs a lot faster then he had the first time and he wasn't tired either.

He stopped as he got to the top. Midna was there leaning on the railing looking out over the Twilight.

Link grinned as he walked up behind her silently. She still hadn't noticed him as he stood right behind her. He put his mouth down by her ear still grinning.

"boo!" he didn't yell but it was enough to get her attention. She gave a small screech before spinning around on instinct shooting out a ball of her magic which hit link straight in the gut sending him flying back about ten feet.

Link yelped as he hit the ground flat on his back. Midna got over her initial shock and saw who it was.

"Link?" He didn't move but groaned in response. There was smoke rising off where the sphere had made contact but he seemed otherwise undamaged. He was lucky her reaction hadn't been a major one.

"What the hell are you doing trying to sneak up on me?" she demanded. He looked up at her and grinned. "failing?" she rolled her eyes. He sat up, his hand going to his stomach.

"Well…" He started still tenderly rubbing his 'wound' "I don't think I'll be trying that again." She grinned at him. "I suggest you don't unless you want me to completely obliterate you." Her tone was light and joking but he had didn't doubt that she could if she wanted to.

"What are you doing up this late?" He looked confused for a moment. "Is it night already?" She nodded. He still hadn't quite figured out how to tell the difference from the never changing sky of the Twilight.

He shrugged. "I guess I lost track of the time while I was in the library." She looked quizzically at him.

"you were in the library?" he nodded. "What were you doing in there?"

"reading." He answered smugly at the obvious answer. She shot him a sour look. He laughed it off.

"There were some books in Hylian, and I met the historian." Midna looked surprised.

"Basir?" Link nodded. "Yea, I'm going to meet him there tomorrow morning. He and I made a deal." One of her brows arched slightly at this, wondering what kind of deal the hero and the palace book worm could make.

"I'm going to teach him to read Hylian and vice versa." he smiled like what he had done was brilliant. It kind of was actually.

"Your going to learn to read Twili?" He nodded smiling at her. Midna was surprised. Link had begun taking an interest in there culture. That was good if he was going to marry her and become king.

"Well it looks like your going to have a full day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Your telling me." he huffed. She rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "don't you think you should be running off to bed little hero?" she teased.

He directed his sour look at her before finally standing up and rubbing his abused back.

"I guess." he turned to leave but was stop when she grabbed his hand turning him around.

"Be careful tomorrow Link we both know wisdom is not your strong suit." he nodded.

'Don't worry about me." he ginned. "You say that like you don't do incredibly stupid things." she countered. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes before reaching out and kissing his forehead.

"Be careful." she emphasized with a jab to his stomach where she'd blasted him. He flinched but smiled.

"No worries" he said heading for the stairs. "Night Midna." she nodded.

"Good night."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link was staring hard at the book laid out in front of him while Basir rambled on in the background about how certain characters were pronounced. Link had nearly tuned him out. He had started to understand after the first two hours. It turned out Twili was a fairly easy to learn language. Could read a full page in the book he was looking at and could read some of the titles fairly easy.

Now for the next challenge of the day was the harder of the two. He was ready for whatever he had to do. The trial was going to be starting soon. This trial to was held outside of the palace walls and only the Princess, Saira, the council, there guards and those participating would be allowed to come.

He had spoken to Raisho and was told that the trial of wisdom was always held in an underground dungeon like place hidden under the remains of where a palace had once stood. Raisho explained that it was said that before the interlopers had been banished to the Twilight another race of people had lived here peacefully. When the interlopers came they destroyed nearly everything and everyone. Claiming the land as there own.

The place that had once stood had been called The Moon fall palace. The Twili used the dungeon of that palace as place for the trial of wisdom because guardian like monsters that lived there to protect the treasure of the palace. The treasure of the palace was long gone though. Stolen by the interlopers, but the guardians still stood unaware.

It seemed it didn't matter where they were sent those interlopers had managed to cause pain to all. It was hard to belief most of the friendly Twili were there descendants. Link mused to himself.

He walked to the court yard where the Princess and council were waiting. Korzba too. It seemed the others hadn't shown up yet.

Some of the council smiled at him which he returned. Except one older looking Twili. He didn't glare but he seemed to stare heatedly at Link. Even Korzba greeted him warmly.

After the others showed up they were lead a ways off from the palace to a place where there was a huge stone stair way embedded in the ground and led down into a the darkness of the earth.

One of council members spoke. "The four of you will descend into the dungeon and face whatever challenge is put before you as the trial of wisdom" At the we all started down into the darkness.

It was dark and the stairs were steep Link pulled out his lantern and Korzba looked at him gratefully. Link was glad Midna had long ago done something to his tunic that allowed him to carry so many items. He tended to need them a lot.

The deeper they went a warm wet feeling pervaded the way a moldy smell filling the air and water dripped from the ceiling. After about ten minutes they saw the end of the tunnel as light spilled out of the room beyond into it. Link put away his lantern. This room was the same in regards to the fact that it had an overpowering moldy smell to it and it was hot and damp.

The room was large. At the other end was a large metal door and a stone statue standing on either sides. The man whose name Link didn't know ran toward the door. It seemed he really wanted to beat the rest of them. He ran up the steps to the door and stood at the top.

"I have no intention of letting you three fools beat me. I intend to be King." He sneered nastily at them.

Himi scoffed loudly. "Ha!. Someone as lowly as you? Never!" Korzba didn't say anything but his body language spoke of his disdain.

The man snarled at Himi. "You'll regret that-" He didn't have a chance to finish whatever he was going to say as the statue to his left swung its giant axe. Lopping his head off and sent it flying against the door where it seemed to pop like a ball splattering blood in all directions.

His body slowly fell to it's knees then `dropped. The other statue began to creak Around as well standing next to the other before making it's way across the room.

Link unsheathed his sword and ran at one of them it went to attack him but he jumped to the side as it's axe was embedded in stone floor. He made a slash at it only to have his blade bounce off with a loud _cling_ sound.

Both Korzba and Himi had taken this opportunity to run for the door leaving link to the guards as they walked around the corpse.

Himi turned back to yell at Link over his should as he stood in the doorway.

"Have fun Hero!" He went thru and the door shut with a slam.

The guardians began bearing down on Link as he had to retreat farther and farther back towards the wall.

He was in so busy concentrating on the guardians he didn't see the giant hole in the ground behind him.

One of the axes rushed down at him and he jumped back to avoid being sliced in two. His feet landed half on the edge. He flung his arms out waving them in a desperate attempt to regain his balance.

The piece of ledge under him crumbled an he fell back into the inky blackness of the hole.

Link groaned. His head was throbbing and he was freezing. He slowly opened his eyes. Something about the room seemed odd. The only light seemed to be a strange light blue glow. There wasn't any apparent light source it just seemed to glow. Something about the atmosphere was wrong it felt different.

When he stood he realized why. He was a wolf again. Link didn't mind being a wolf he loved it actually, but he was getting sick of waking up not knowing where he was and all of a sudden he was a wolf.

He tested out his paws. He seemed okay. He heard a small noise and his ears twitched. He looked behind him and nearly yelped. It was two more of those statues and they were beginning to wake. Link couldn't fight them. He'd already figured that out. As a wolf would seem only more so fruitless.

He quickly looked around and to his left was a darkened tunnel. He quickly decided running in the dark was better then being chopped to pieces. He took off down the tunnel running blindly till his eyes adjusted and his instincts kicked in.

He could here them not all that far behind. He cursed to himself. _'Damn statues shouldn't be this fast!' _He snarled. He didn't dare look back just kept running. He was beginning to tire when he saw a light shining from what he hoped was the end of this tunnel. He pushed his legs harder willing them into the light.

He ran into the room. It was a dead end. On the other side of the room was a pedestal rising a few feet off the ground. On the wall behind it engraved into the wall was a familiar symbol. The symbol of the Fenraigo. Carved below it was looked to Link like musical notes set on a scale. He jumped up onto the pedestal and stood in front of the engraving.

A loud clunky noise brought his attention back to the problem at hand. The guardians were still coming for him and he had nowhere left to run. He looked up at the notes desperately. _'I hope this does something, anything useful.' _

He began to howl the notes of the song engraved on the wall. They were quite low. The tune was deep and haunting as vibrated off the stone walls and filled the room with it's chilling melody. It had a beautiful yet sad undertow that pulled at Links insides as the tune rang out but it filled him with something else as it left his throat.

As the last not echoed off the wall and nothing happened he turned just as the guardians exited the tunnel and ran at him. His mind screamed at him to move but his body was in lockdown and wouldn't move.

He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the life ending blow. But it never came. He forced his eyes open and his vision was block by a massive wall ob black. He jumped back and saw that snapped around the guardian were the massive jaws of a huge black..

'_Wolf.' _Link was mesmerized. He looked and saw its piercing gold eyes starring at him. As though it were waiting. Link was confused but gave the slightest of nods. he didn't want it to think he was ordering it around if he was wrong.

It's jaws tensed and snapped crumbling the guardian to pieces. It began to turn to Link when the other one swung it's axe down on the wolfs head.

Link stood rigid as the axe shattered to rubble and the wolf jerked towards the guardian large vicious teeth bared and gave a loud roar like bark before chomping down on it as well and destroying it.

It walked slowly up to link its giant body seemingly still very agile. It stood in front of him for a moment. Link stood stock still as the giant surveyed him silently.

He seemed to see whatever he had been looking for as he stood and stopped staring at Link with such deep intensity.

A loud crumbling sound caught Links attention he turned and saw a section of wall sliding away to reveal an opening he was about to run for it. He had got so caught up in the opening of the passageway he had forgotten about the beast in front of him. He barely saw the paw coming at him let alone have time to dodge it. It slashed him across the top of his left forearm. He growled and looked at it.

Strangely enough it didn't hurt at shed no blood. The for slash marks seemed to glow a luminescent blue. He looked back ready to fight though he knew he stood no chance.

He was surprised as he looked at where the the wolf had been was now a large cloud of black smoke. The smoke shot at him and swirled around him in a haze.

He became vaguely aware of the whispering voice that surrounded him but seemed so distant. _'call us.' _Then it began to fade as the smoke dissipated into nothing.

Link didn't linger long before taking off thru the opening in the wall. After running for a while he saw a light. Another room. As he ran thru he immediately transformed back. He noticed the lights were no longer the blue haze it had been in the last two rooms.

He briefly wondered if that had contributed to his transformation but then he noticed a door on the opposite side of the room. He ran for it going thru. He was back in a hall with stairs. He was glad quite frankly he was sick of this place. He took out his lantern and ran up the stairs. As fast as he could. The stairs were steep so he was sure this was the exit.

He put away his lantern as he could see the light. He climbed up the steps into the fresh air above ground. It took his eyes a moment to adjust and focus. When they did he looked around till he spotted Midna and the council. He breathed in the fresh air as he walked over to them. One of council members spoke to him.

"Congratulations Sir Link. You are the first to complete the second trial."

"Yes, you did quite well Hero." Midna said in her official 'Princess voice.' The tone of voice she never talked to him in.

"Thank you Princess." he pulled out his 'brave Hero' voice as he addressed her.

There was some yelling and Link turned and Korzba and Himi were climbing out tunnel.

Link watched them for a second. He decided his side trip could count as his trial of wisdom. The councilman said to face confront what ever challenge came at him. And he had. He rubbed his left arm as they walked back to the Palace.

Link trudged tiredly thru the corridors. He was beat. As he walked into his room he threw off his gear not caring where it went. He pulled off his tunic and plopped down on his bed. He looked at his arm where the four claw marks glowed dully.

He had thought of asking Midna to look at it but he decided it would just worry her more and she was stressed out enough with the trials for her future husband. He wouldn't bother her with this. It didn't even hurt. He sighed then laid back stretched out as he fell into a deep sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Okay it took two days but I think it was worth the wait don't you? If you do I wouldn't mind being told so. Review. This was my hardest chapter to write but I think one of my best. I'll have the next one up soon. - Malthazar LOS


	7. Fight to the Finish

Here it is the much anticipated chapter. The final trial. I'm sure you're all asking yourself: _'Does this means it's almost over?' _You'll just have to wait and see.

Oh and in regards to the trial of wisdom needing an answer. I should clarify that Link didn't even perform the actual trial as he was separated after falling down the hole, an since he was told to merely complete the challenges set before him. He counted his side-trip as the trial. Thought I should clear that up. Anyway back to the story.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 7 - Fight to the Finish

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link yawned. It was still very early. The servants weren't even up yet. He was sitting in the library a few books spread out around him. He'd remembered what Midna had said about wisdom not being his strong suit. He wanted to improve on that.

He was still having trouble with the books that weren't Hylian but he could read some of them now. He'd always been a fast study. He was writing at the moment.

After his journey to help fill the void in his heart he had begun writing down the story of his adventure from his point of view. He'd found he rather liked writing and kept a journal on him all the time now.

He was jotting down the notes to that song with the symbol of the Fenraigo next to it. He stared at it a moment. Songs needed titles. He briefly remembered everything he'd read about the Fenraigo and the beautifully chilling melody that had tugged at his soul before looking down and writing. _'Crimson Serenade' _below the song. The title seemed to fit and because of the damaged page of the book for all he knew that was the song it went to.

Links rubbed his arm with his hand before inspecting it again. There was now a vaguely visible black mark around the claw marks. They still glowed eerily but lighter. He figured with the way it looked the mark would become darker as time went on till it was fully visible and the glowing claw marks would disappear when that happened.

He sighed. That was one reason he was up so early. His dreams had been plagued by gigantic wolves lurking in the shadows, Crimson serenade, its lingering melody floating all around him. They didn't attack or anything and spoke to him in wispy voices that seemed to carry all around him.

He figured it should have scared him, or at least rattle him a little, but it didn't. He felt perfectly fine surrounded by the beasts, but what really had him concerned was that he had woken up in his bed as a wolf.

After a minute of panic he thought about how he had been in human form, and his body morphed back. After several minutes of experimenting he found he could transform at will. That was a new big worry. Whatever that wolf had done to him gave him the ability to control his transformation.

Of course that wasn't the only reason he was up at this goddesses forsaken hour. He had the last trial at noon. He was fully confident the trial of courage would pose no problem for the bearer of the triforce of courage. He was concerned of what might happen if he did fail.

Lose the love of his life and simultaneously condemn her to a loveless marriage to a noble that wanted her only for the power of the throne that being her husband promised. He growled angrily to himself. If he somehow did fail, goddesses help him so he didn't, he would much rather it be Korzba who won. He just wanted to strangle Himi. That pompous bastard just rubbed Link a way that before only Zant and Ganondorf had been able to do.

Korzba would be better. Link snorted. Of course he'd prefer that it be himself. The thought of anyone else touching her nearly sent him over the edge. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wouldn't let himself get mad. Not over something that hadn't happened and he be damned if he let it happen.

Link groaned letting his head hit the table in frustration. He had to much to worry about. Not to mention he still hadn't found whatever had opened the portal that got him here. He swore he was losing his mind. He needed to concentrate on what he could deal with. First was the final trial. He'd worry about everything else after.

He looked up his chin resting on the table. He looked wearily at what he'd written in his journal.

'_Fenraigo…_' It sounded so familiar to Link since he first read it but he couldn't place it. He sighed and sat up snapping the book closed. He would deal with all that later. He stood stretching his arms over his head and grabbing his journal. He needed some fresh air.

He walked outside and took a deep breath. He stood there looking around. Everything was so different then in Hyrule but strangely similar. Suddenly he remembered Zelda.

He wondered if she had sent more soldiers to look for him. Of course that would have been a waste of time. The guards of Hyrule were pretty pathetic. There whole army couldn't stop Zant and Midna and he had done it in a few months time.

He shrugged. Except for whatever had opened the portal Hyrule didn't need him anymore, and he didn't want to be there anymore. He'd found new purpose in the arms of the Twilight Princess.

He started again for the front of the palace. He needed to relax. He was way to worked up.

After a while of just walking he found himself back at the remains of Moon Fall Palace. Crumbling walls standing shakily. Link walked cautiously under the leaning walls. It reminded him a little of the Arbiters grounds but with out the sand and there were a lot less walls. Okay so it wasn't actually a whole lot like the Arbiters grounds but it reminded Link of them.

He hoisted himself up onto a large fallen piece of stone so he could better look at the surrounding area. Everything was quite. Any inhabitants of this place long dead.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw something grey disappear behind a wall. _'Of course I could be wrong…' _He jumped down of the stone and cautiously approached the corner where he'd seen it. Just as he peeked around the corner. He saw it again vanishing behind a wall farther back into the ruins.

He sprinted towards in and rounded the corner as once again it vanished. He growled to himself as he ran after it. The game of cat and mouse lasted for five more minutes pulling Link deeper into the ruins. Link rounded a corner and skidded to a halt as he stood before a set of stairs descending into the darkness.

"Oh yea, that just screams come on in" Link mumbled to himself. He blinked for a second Then shook his head. Midna was rubbing off on him. He was becoming more an more sarcastic everyday.

He sighed pulling out his lantern, he'd come this far why turn back? He walked silently down the stairs the air slowly becoming as it had the day before. Hot and damp. It created a stifling atmosphere, especially in these tunnels. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally exited the tunnel and was back on flat ground.

He couldn't see beyond the light of his lantern so he walked slowly. He thought he heard something but when he turned all he was greeted with was the darkness. Link put out the lantern. He'd be able to see better with the eyes of a wolf.

He concentrated on his wolf form as he's practiced earlier and felt the tell-tale signs of the transformation. His new ability was coming in handy. The darkness seemed to lighten up around him, movement just out of the scope of his vision caught his eyes. He turned only in time to see something disappear down a tunnel on the other side of the room.

Link growled and ran after it. He was tired of this game. He ran as fast as he could. His canine legs moving in long strides. Up ahead the tunnel was blocked off mostly by fallen rubble. There was a hole at the top big enough for Link to crawl thru.

He stepped up the big rocks and squeezed thru. It was tight but he made it and jumped down onto the floor. He'd only just began looking around when torches on either side and in front of him sprung to life, momentarily blinding him. He yelped in surprise his eyes screwing shut.

He slowly opened his eyes blinking away the spots. As his eyes focused a figure on the other side of the room became clear.

Link crouched down growling. A huge grey wolf with shimmering green eyes sat casually across from him. _'Another Fenraigo?' _Link thought. It merely turned it's head, it's its muzzle pointing to the its side.

A few feet from the wolf was a podium looking stand. Link couldn't quite see from where he was, but something shined at it's top. He looked back to the Wolf but it was fast becoming a plume of grey smoke. Link watched mesmerized as it became a haze and flew thru a crack in the wall disappearing.

Link growled before transforming back. Things were getting strange, and coming from the man that turned into a wolf, had destroyed the king of evil and run around for several months with an imp princess on his back fighting monsters, that was saying something.

He ventured cautiously up to the podium. Sitting on top of it was what looked to him like a medallion. The rim of the medallion and the chain that is hung from shined in a golden light up at him. What really caught his attention was the symbol inlaid in it.

He was beginning become quite familiar with the crescent mooned paw print symbol that shine up at him. The moon shimmering in what he could only guess was sapphire. It was the only blue stone he could think of.

The paw print was either onyx or obsidian. He couldn't tell Link didn't know much about precious stones. Or jewelry all together.

He picked it up tenderly. Was he supposed to take it? Why else would a Fenraigo lead him here. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth glassy stones mesmerized by the way the light of the torches bounced off them.

He slid it over his neck letting it fall beneath his tunic to hide. Midna would surely ask about it if she saw it. He had expected the metal to be cold but the second it touched his skin it felt warm on his skin.

He didn't let his mind linger as he noticed a set of stairs. He was ready to get out of here.

As soon as Link was outside he decided that once the trials were over he was going to do some research on Moon Fall Palace and the Fenraigo. The things surrounding them were vague and unclear and if he was being pulled into it he needed to know all he could.

As he got back to the palace he noticed servants bustling around the halls with trays of food to serve the waking nobles. He was kind of hungry himself. Maybe he'd join the others for breakfast.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Samar paced around his chambers angrily muttering to himself. Korzba stood back silently as his uncle stalked around the room.

He stopped and suddenly turned to glare at Korzba but his voice was eerily calm "Today is the final trial." Korzba didn't say anything least he be severely reprimanded.

"Do you know what that means?" Korzba knew better then to answer a rhetorical question.

He turned to Korzba. "That means It's your last chance to secure your seat on the throne!" he roared. Korzba flinched.

"That damn light dweller has beaten you at every turn, there is no excuse for it!"

Korzba was getting mad now. "Why must I even take part in this?" ha asked desperately. Samar sneered at him as he thought him a incompetent fool.

"With you seated on the throne and under my guidance we can run the Twilight as it should be run, by the nobles. The _Princess_ seems to be following in her fathers footsteps. Believing that the nobles need to help the commoners more by sharing our wealth and such things reserved solely for nobles. She spouts nonsense that we are equal people. Ridiculous" He spat.

Korzba watched him begin to pace again. "With you on the throne it should be easy enough to get rid of her and control everything. Of course…avenging your cousin in the process."

Korzba sneered angrily. "He was a self righteous fool, Zant brought about his own death! No one else can be blamed for his and your traitorous stupidity!"

Samar rounded on him smacking him hard across the mouth with the back of his hand. Korzba hit the ground his hand flying to his mouth. He could taste the blood already.

"You'll watch your mouth whelp!" Samar seethed venomously at him. " You'll be silent and do a I say boy. Least you wish to find yourself a disowned street urchin."

Korzba sat silently wiping blood from his mouth with his hand.

'Now get out." He snarled. Korzba wasted now time climbing to his feet and hurrying out of the door.

Samar glaring at him all the while.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link was lucky. He managed to catch Midna and Saira on there way to the dining hall for breakfast. They both looked happy to see him but Midna seemed a little distant.

"Are you nervous?" he asked smiling. She semi-glared at him but it softened and she sighed.

"A little, but you should be as well." she said. He looked at her quizzically. "Who said I wasn't?"

"Well you seem awfully calm for someone who's nervous." She countered. He shrugged.

"If you had been the one having to fight all those monsters during our journey you'd learn to be calm under pressure too." She gave him a look.

"If you'll recall I faced of with Ganondorf by myself after you defeated his beast form."

Link nodded. "How could I forget?" He muttered. He'd thought he'd almost lost her that day. Ganondorf sitting atop his horse with her fused shadow helmet clutched in his hand. A trophy of her defeat. It was the hate and sorrow that that sight had filled him with that spurred him to destroy Ganondorf.

Link was pulled from the memories as Saira spoke up from beside them.

"You should look on the positive side Princess, by the end of today Link could be your betrothed."

Midna looked at link before smiling and turning to Saira. "Married to an idiotically, stubborn, hard headed hero or a pompous noble? Oh the choices" she groaned dramatically. Link rolled his eyes. He could play this game.

"Tell me Saira." he said thoughtfully. "How will I survive married to a sarcastic, moody ,spit-fire Princess." Midna glared at him which he smiled at in return. Saira stood between them her hand clasped over her mouth to stifle her laughter."

"Very funny Link" She continued to glare. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Midna" He said his laughter dieing down. She huffed and turned away. He grinned and leaned down next to Saira pretending to whisper but made sure he was loud enough for Midna to hear.

"There's the moody part" Saira giggled and Midna growled. Link moved to stand beside her. She seemed mad as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He smiled apologetically.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Dumb blonde." She mumbled.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link looked around at the nobles in the stands. They were back in they arena. The final trial was about to begin. He was ready. He glanced over at the arena and realized it was different. Large dark pits were scattered al over the arena. Link would bet they were incredibly deep if not bottomless also something he hadn't notice were flags with the symbol of the Twili. They jutted out on poles in the arenas walls. Black with the familiar cyan blue circular looking runes. Thee also lined the edges of the arena. It gave him a 'no-escape' feeling Like when he'd fought Argorok on the platform in the sky city

The same man as always stood up and yelled over the crowd. "The Trial of courage is about to begin." Link and Korzba looked at him. Korzba's eyes straying to Samar who stared darkly at him.

"The trial will be a fight to the death!" The bloodthirsty nobles in the stands cheered. Link grimaced. He hated killing unnecessarily. He looked at Midna who gave him a sorry look. There was nothing she could do.

Link sighed to himself. He would do it. He had to. He steeled himself squaring his shoulders. The others who were in this were aware that they might die. Two others had fallen already.

"First in the Arena, Himi Sobai and Sir Link." Link sighed. At least it was someone he hated, but he still had a hard time killing people regardless.

Himi walked by him a sword in hand. "Come light peasant and I'll make it quick." he grinned maliciously walking toward the stairs. Link frowned. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard.

Once they were in the middle of the arena Link drew his sword and shield. Himi had a smirk on his face. The more Link looked at it the angrier he got. He fought to shove down a snarl. This guy had been grating on his nerves since the beginning.

Link barely acknowledged the announcer yelling begin. He kept his eyes locked on Himi who lunged at him. Link blocked it effortlessly with his shield before making a swing of his own. Himi jumped back but the tip of Links sword grazed his chest.

Himi looked down at the wound surprised. While he was distracted Link rushed him, taking another slash at him. He attempted to dodge but the blade caught him again on the chest. This one much deeper then the last. He grimaced, his hand pressed to his chest as if to will it to stop bleeding.

His sword down at his side. It didn't take long for Link to figure Himi was obviously not a swordsman by trade. He was slow and his movements were choppy and predictable.

He snarled viciously and swung wildly at Links head. He tried to parry it with his sword but missed.

Himi's attack slashed him on the arm, but he didn't stop there he was pushing Link back toward the wall where the bottomless trench encircled the arena. Link saw it but he couldn't hold him off long enough to push back. He slashed out again and Links sword was sent flying. Landing embedded in the ground.

Link looked at his sword, making the mistake of taking his eyes of his opponent. Himi slammed into him his elbow in his gut. Link flew back. His figure disappearing into the darkness of the trench. Himi turned grinning triumphantly. He waved up at the crowd.

Up in the stands It was all Midna could do to hold back the tears. That threatened to spill over, he couldn't have lost. Saira also stood pensively her head hung low. Raisho nearby clenched his fists his face curling up in rage as he watched Himi who continued to prance around the arena in victory.

He was so engrossed in the crowed he didn't see the chained claw shoot out of the darkness and clamped down on one of the flag poles attached to the walls. Link shot up out of the trench. He grabbed the poll with both hands and rocked him self back in forth and swung back in landing near his sword.

The three people in the stands felt relief rush thru them. Midna still felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but they were of relief.

Link grabbed his sword by the hilt yanking it out of the dirt. Himi who was waving around at the crowed. Saw him and his face twisted into a sneer.

Link had held reserves about killing him before but now he was beyond pissed off now and all those thoughts were gone. Himi barely had the time to put up his sword as Link rushed him. He blocked but the blow shoved him back. Towards one of the holes in the middle of arena.

Himi brought his sword up to block but missed. He screamed in agony as his arm hit the ground sword still clutched in his fist. He clutched at what was left of his arm. Link didn't stop raising his shield and slamming it into Himi's face sending him reeling back into the pit.

The crowed cheered relentlessly there blood thirst renewed. Link breathed a sigh of relief. While he hadn't exactly enjoyed killing Himi he had to admit wiping that smug look off his face had a certain satisfaction to it. The announcer as Link called him had begun speaking again.

"Sir Link wins!" The crowed had barely quieted down enough for him to be heard.

Korzba swallowed hard. Links power scared him, but that wasn't the only reason he was nervous. He was torn. Even if by some miracle he defeated Link then what?

Become the King of Twilight in nothing more then title, kept on a short leash under his uncles thumb? His fists clenched.

Become a traitor like Zant and assist Samar in the bringing of tyranny and the oppression of it's people to serve the noble class? Play a hand in the Twilights downfall and the murder of it's queen?

Korzba bit his lip in frustration. He could taste the warm metallic liquid on his tongue.

When he laid all this out in front of him it seemed inconsequential that he would be disowned. Why should he care? When it finally got out that he was related to Zant the usurper and Samar the traitor.

His family name would be as good as trash. He sneered. He was sure that when he had outlived his usefulness Samar would have had him killed as well. He had manipulated Zant the same way. His own son and showed no concern when he was destroyed because he had Korzba to fall back on.

He made his way to the arena. He knew what he had to do. He avoided Samars gaze as he walked past.

He walked up to stand in front of Link. His sword still smeared with blood and his face set like stone, but spoke.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Korzba, but I have no intention of walking away now." Korzba gave quick nod.

"You might not Sir Link…" Link looked at him confused. "I have no illusions of grandeur for this battlefield. I'm not such a fool to think I could defeat you in combat." Link wiped his blade clean and sheathed it nodding.

"Besides.." he said grinning. "I've reevaluated my path in life and have decided that it's the wrong one for me. Me as King?" He chuckled at the idea. "I'd much rather it be you Sir Link." He turned to look up at the stands where the council sat. He stared right at Samar.

"I forfeit." he yelled up at the them.

Samar nearly snarled. Now there was nothing he could do. Even those who normally sided with him on the council were still loyal to the royal family and would choose Link as there king. The rest of the council murmured amongst themselves.

Korzba and Link waited as the council deliberated. The announcer was huddled in next to them. They all stopped and said something to him. He nodded before walking back up to the front.

"Since Korzba has forfeited Sir Link wins and the Princess and council have decided. So it is my greatest honor that present the next King of Twilight!"

Link let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He grinned at Midna up in the stands. For once in front of others her face was split in a smile.

"Congratulations Sir Link." Link looked back over to Korzba whose hand was stretched out to him. Link shook it grinning.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link sighed. Now he understood why the men in castle town complained about shopping with there women in Telmas' bar.

Midna and Saira were running all around the room looking for something for him to wear contracting each other and throwing clothes at him every couple minutes. They had seemed mortified when he thought he would wear what he wore the first night.

He sighed again as a pair of pants landed on his head. "I'll go look in the box in the other storage room." Saira's muffled voice came thru to him as the door opened an closed. He felt a weight on the bed next to him.

He reached up pulling the pants off his head and turned to Midna who giggled at the not so happy expression on his face.

"Can I just pick out my own clothes?" he whined. She gave him a long look emphasized by pointing at his tunic.

"I guess that's a no?" She smiled patting his cheek. "but of course." He rolled his eyes at her as she went and dug thru a pile of clothes. He watched her for a second before his hand subconsciously reached up to his arm where the mark was, hidden by his sleeve.

He needed too tell her about it and the necklace an everything else that had been happening.

"Uh...Midna?" he called out cautiously. "huh?" she said still digging thru the clothes. "I need to tell you something." She looked up studying him briefly then came and sat next to him.

"This doesn't sound good." She murmured. He sighed before going into his explanation about the Fenraigo and everything that had been happening. He showed he the medallion and the mark on his arm which had faded into the symbol of the Fenraigo, the scratched nearly faded into nonexistence. When he was done he waited watching her face.

She had his arm in her hand examining the mark.

"Fenraigo." she mumbled. He nodded. She looked deep in thought.

'_Where have I heard that before?' _She thought. "Midna?" She looked up at his face etched in worry. She let go of his arm and smiled.

"We'll do some research on it when all these pressing matters are done with." Link looked confused.

"What's left?" She glared at him. "Were getting married in two days Link and your going to be King. You don't find that a pressing matter?" He chuckled nervously.

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes again. She was about to say something when Saira came back a mass of black and red clothes in her arms.

Link recognized them as the same clothes Midnas father was wearing in the painting he'd seen. Midna must have recognized them to cause she went quiet as Saira held them up to Link.

"I couldn't wear those Saira I…" He was cut off by Midna. "Link…" He looked over to her surprised as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I want you too, please." Something in the look on her face told him this was important, even if he didn't fully understand why.

He nodded. Taking them from Saira.

"Try them on." Midna urged.

He walked behind the screen to change. After a few minutes he came back out. Midna grinned . She stood up and walked up to him and began to circle him her eyes trailing up an down.

Link rolled his eyes grinning. He felt like a piece of meat under her scrutiny.

"Well, you certainly look like a King." she gave a sly grin coming to a stop in front of him.

He smirked, So I have my future Queens approval then?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Saira quickly made herself scarce stepping into the hall.

'_I guess that's a yes' _She giggled shaking her head as she leaned against the wall.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alright there it is Chapter 7. What do ya'll think? R&R Next chapter up soon as I write it. - Malthazar LOS


	8. The Truth about Traitors

Okay Chapter 8. I told you it wasn't over…well…I hinted at it. Point is it's not over yet.(obviously) and tell ya the truth I was tempted to let Link fall down the hole to his doom and call it an end, then of course I thought, I could never be that big a jerk and it would ruin the plot…

Anyway here's the next chapter Enjoy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 8 -The Truth about Traitors.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Korzba was sitting in the gardens. He had managed to avoid Samar. He would be leaving soon enough, but where would he go? He didn't need Samar to disown him, after having to be related to him and Zant he had forsaken his own name. It would bring less shame to himself, but now he was faced with a new problem.

Should he expose Samar to the Princess? He knew she wasn't particularly found of himself or Samar. If he told her would she have him imprisoned as well for originally going along with it? His hand went to his throat. Or worse yet, executed. He sighed.

"Korzba?" He looked back startled to see Link. "Sir Link, what are you doing up this early?" He shrugged sitting next to Korzba.

"I've always been an early riser. What about you?" He asked. "I was thinking about what I'm going to do now." Link looked puzzled. "Aren't you going home to the North-East?"

"No, I'm not Sir Link." He sighed he didn't want too lie to Link but he couldn't tell him the truth either. "I can not go back, for reasons I don't wish to talk about." Link nodded as an uneasy silence fell between them.

Korzba was deep in thought, there had to be someway for him to make up for his transgressions against the kingdom. He looked at Link who was staring up at the sky in a daze. Perhaps he could make himself useful to his future King.

"Sir Link?" Link jerked his head back. Korzba got up and kneeled in front of him. Link looked startled at the gesture.

"I have no where to go so I humbly request that you allow me to stay under your service as the next King of Twilight." His head was bowed as he kneeled in front of Link.

Link was taken aback by it he didn't know what to say. "uh.."

"Please Sir Link, I'm sure I can make myself invaluable to you." Link sighed to himself. He really didn't really want to start collecting servants like some of the unsavory Kings he'd read about, but Korzba seemed desperate for a place to go.

How could he turn him down, besides maybe Korzba could help him, he had been a noble. Maybe he could help Link be the King he was going to be in a few days.

"Alright Korzba." Korzba's head snapped up at Links words. "You can...serve under me." Link didn't like that idea of anyone serving under him but it was what this man wanted.

"Thank you, my Lord Should you need anything of me don't hesitate. From this day on I live to do as you command. My life is yours." Link rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"If this is what you want." He said uncertainly. Korzba nodded vigorously. "It is my Lord." Link reigned in the urge to groan.

"Just call me Link Korzba. None of that 'Lord' stuff please." He nodded.

"As you wish." Link sighed under his breath. That was as close as he was going to get.

Link stood stretching. He needed to go train with the soldiers then meet with Midna. Who was going to school him in royalty 101. He groaned mentally. That was going to be fun.

He sighed walking toward the garrison. He stopped when he realized he was alone. He looked back at Korzba still kneeling where he had before.

"Are you coming?" he yelled. Korzba looked puzzled. "If your going to serve under me you need to learn how to use a sword." Korzba gave a quick nod hurrying to catch up to Link.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He'd become a wolf, fought giant monsters, traveled thru the realms to defeat an usurper King then back to defeat the Dark Lord and saved _two_ princesses, but as Link sat listening to Midna talk about everything he need to know about the council and the finer workings of the kingdom he was unsure of his abilities.

His face must have shown it because Midna stopped to study him.

"What's wrong?" she said pinning him with her gaze. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Who said anything was wrong?" the look on face clearly sad _'yea right' _His grin dyed down. He sighed looking off somewhere besides her.

"How am I supposed to do this Midna? I'm not cut out to be a King, I grew up working on a ranch!" He groaned. His head in his hands. Midna sat silently watching him. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Never at any time during there journey had he shown such faithlessness in his abilities or resolve to do something.

"After everything you've done your worried about being King?" He looked up at her from his hands. She was giving him her _'I can't believe you can be this stupid look'_ He'd seen it quite a bit on there journey.

"Link we need a King like you. We have for a long time." he looked incredulous at her.

"They need and an ex rancher/Hero?" he said half-heartedly. She smacked his arm. "No you green clad simpleton." he smirked at the new name.

"A warrior King. Like you Link, someone who will lead them by example not by order of the throne he sits on." Link was thinking hard on her words. She could tell, his face was scrunched up like it always did when he was deep in thought. It was amusing to watch.

"Besides, you just leave the political dealings to me, alright?" He nodded. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Saira poked her head in.

"What is it Saira?"

"The council wants to see you and Link Princess." Midna sighed but nodded. Link following behind her as they walked with Saira down the hall.

"What could they want with me?" he asked Saira. She shrugged.

"I don't know all they said was that it was urgent that they speak to the two of you immediately."

Saira stood off to the side as they walked up to the door. "Aren't you coming in?" Saira shook her head. "I'm not allowed Link." He nodded. Midna turned back to look at him.

"Just follow me, alright link?" He gave a quick nod.

Midna pushed the doors open strutting past the guards stationed just inside the doorway. Link followed closely behind her. The council stood and bowed as they walked by before sitting again. As Midna sat in a larger chair at the end of the long table they sat at.

One of the council members looked around quickly then started to stand looking back to Link.

"Sir Link if you require a chair you may have mine." Link looked over at him, surprised at the offer. He shook his head. "I prefer to stand, but thank you." the councilman nodded sitting back down. Slightly surprised there future King would rather stand.

Midna nodded and the guards stepped outside closing the doors behind them. She was al business with the council.

"What is it that you have called us here for." the council looked unsettled as they looked to one another for an answer.

Coxai stood to face Midna who waited looking at him expectantly.

"It is about Samar your highness." Midna rolled her eyes not caring who was around. She had noticed he wasn't here. Which she found odd but was grateful. "What about him?"

Coxai looked at the other members who's expressions seemed worried.

"He's….gone Princess." the rest of the council nodding at his statement.

"Gone?" Midna asked. When the others nodded she gave a low growl.

"What do you mean gone?" Minh stood to speak.

"He's just gone, when the guards went to escort him here this morning his chambers were empty. The guards have been searching all morning and he can't be found. We think he's left the palace grounds."

"I see…" Midna said before everything was quiet for a moment. "I'll send a squadron of the guards to search outside the grounds." The council agreed but it seemed they had something else to say.

"What else?" Midna asked exasperated. Coxai went on. "His position must be filled immediately for any decisions by this council to be valid."

Minh chimed in after him. "who would you have to replace him?"

Midna seemed at a loss. She couldn't think of anyone. The council mumbled amongst themselves. Link shuffled quietly. He and Midna hadn't gotten very far with the lessons but he should be able to get there attention well enough.

"He cleared his throat and all eyes in the room turned to him. They bored into him not maliciously but with curiosity.

"If I might make a suggestion." When they said nothing he took it as a sign of approval. "I think Korzba Torgi might make a suitable replacement till the councilman is found."

"The council seemed to start discussing it. He could feel Midnas eyes on him. He knew she wasn't particularly fond of Korzba, but mostly out of the fact that he had been competing to win her.

The council addressed him directly after a moment.

"Given the circumstances of the situation, Korzba would be a perfect replacement. Thank you. Sir Link." He nodded. He'd learned from Midna that that was how they would continue to address him till they were married because he wasn't the King yet. After that he would be King Link. The thought made his stomach churn in nervousness.

"If that is all this meeting is over." Midna stood turning on heel and waltzing out the doors ahead of Link. He nodded to the council and was hot on her heels.

He knew the silent command to follow her so they could talk in private. He could tell just by the way she stalked down the hall. She was angry.

He pushed down the urge to chuckle as he mused to himself. He heard lots of stories about Princesses in his younger days and had seen Zelda as a living example of what he'd heard.

Princesses were supposed to be happy, pure, beautiful caring women who married Princes and live happily ever after and all that stuff he remembered from his childhood.

Watching Midna now he found a lot of that to be crap. Midna was not happy at the moment, he was going to find out why soon enough.

Pure, Link nearly scoffed aloud. Zelda was pure and full of light and that was well and good for Hyrule. Not evil by a long shot Midna simply had a more shadowy persona. There was a constant darkness about her that he liked. It was just who she was.

As for beautiful it went without saying that she was gorgeous. It wasn't the same kind of beauty light women had or even the other Twili he had met. It wasn't the soft sweet kind they possessed.

It was a darker more elusive and forbidden kind of beauty that he couldn't help but be drawn in by. Ruby red eyes and fiery orange hair that contrasted against pale blue skin and the black of her clothes and the surrounding Twilight. It went right along with her personality, dark alluring and a little sadistic when she wanted to be.

He had a feeling he was about to get an earful of her sadistic ways. As he followed her into her room. She shut the door then turned to him. That sour look on her face.

She opened her mouth too speak but her beat her to it. "I know, your mad that I suggested Korzba for the empty space on the council."

"Your damn right I'm mad." She glared at him. "Why, why Link, why of all the people in this palace did you pick him?"

"I think he can be a valuable asset on the council." She sat on her bed and sighed.

"How do you figure that?" she asked watching him.

"This morning I was talking to him and he pledged his loyalty to me, to do anything I wish." her brow cocked at this but she remained silent.

"Didn't you say yourself the council is almost always split evenly on issues." She nodded. Where was he going with this.

"Korzba is loyal to me and if we put him on the council it would break the tie in your favor." Midna looked as though she was thinking. He waited patiently as she stood and walked up to him.

He thought she was going to say something till she held his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was to stunned to react. She pulled back after a moment, and he was still speechless.

"Your brilliant." She squealed happily. She was so tired of being out voted by the council on things even though she was supposed to have final say.

He grinned at the look on her face. "I try" he shrugged. "Looks like I was wrong, your getting good at these twisted politics already."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link was rushing through thru the palace to the garrison where he'd left Korzba. He needed to tell him of his new appointment on the council.

When he walked in it was quieter then normal. Till Raisho saw him.

"Well if it isn't our dear soon to be King." he greeted Link warmly. Korzba was sitting next to him on the ground.

"Raisho, you haven't run down Korzba here have you?" Raisho grinned patting Korzba on the back. Korzba tried and failed to stifle the groan that came with it.

"Korzba I came to tell you that I have something for you to do." Korzba looked surprised then grinned.

"Anything." Link nodded. Just what he wanted to hear. "I got you a position on the council." If Korzba's jaw could have fallen off it would have as it fell open.

"The grand council?" Link nodded. "Why?"

"I figured it I'm going to be King, someone with no political finesse I need an edge. You're the tie breaker on the council. Can you do that?" Korzba nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I can." His face was serious but inside his head was spinning. He'd just been appointed to the council by Link based on his trust. Korzba swallowed hard.

If his connections with Zant and Samar were later found out it would reflect poorly on the man he'd sworn to serve. He had to tell the truth or later face far more horrible consequences. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he needed to tell Link about Samar and Zant.

Link grinned at him. Before turning to walk back too the main part of the palace. Korzba stopped him.

"Wait Link." Link regarded him quizzically. "If I may, I need to speak to both you and the Princess." Link seemed to think it over before nodding.

"Alright, we'll go now." He said leaving waving goodbye to Raisho and the soldiers.

Korzba was scared to say the least. He'd heard rumors of the Princesses bouts of anger and they were horrifying tales indeed.

He followed Link silently thru the corridors till they were in front of the throne room. The guards opened the doors for them and Korzba could see Midna sitting in the chair looking bored.

She looked surprised when she saw Link and himself. The guards left leaving them alone.

"What is it Link?' He motioned to Korzba. "He wants to speak to us." She nodded to him.

He cleared his throat. "About Samar Princess." She straightened up at this.

"I don't know where he's gone but I know why he's gone." He could feel Links eyes on him as well.

"He was afraid I would expose him." he could fell the pressure in the room thicken.

"For what?" Link asked watching him.

"For his plot to overthrow the kingdom and kill the Princess by using me in the trials to take the throne."

Midna was up and pacing in front of the throne growling. Link seemed to be the only one capable of speech.

"Why you?" Korzba looked at the ground. "He's my uncle." he nearly groaned out. Midna was snarling now and still pacing. Link was nodding slowly taking it in.

"He's been planning this coup for nearly five months ago." Link looked up surprised.

"Since the Twilight first invaded the light realm." Link was shaking his head.

"No Ganondorf was using Zant to spread the Twilight." Midna had stopped passing and was coming to stand by Link.

Korzba shook his head. "Samar was planning it months before Ganondorf. He was pulling Zants strings already when Ganondorf appeared to Zant."

"Why would Zant listen to a council member who was partly responsible for his not being King?" Midna was finally calm enough to speak.

"He was out voted on the decision. When Zant gained Ganondorf's powers Samar went along with it planning to betray him but then Zant lost his mind to the power." Link still seemed lost. "Why Zant?"

Korzba seemed unwilling to answer. He sighed.

"Zant was his son. It was kept secret incase Zant failed as he did so he couldn't be implicated. Just as I was so I could be his back up."

"If you were planning on betraying us then why did you yield to Link?" Midna asked accusingly.

"I didn't want to betray you, Samar threatened to disown me if I didn't go along with him." His eyes were locked on the ground. "When I talked to you this morning you said you had no where to go."

Korzba nodded. "I have no desire to belong to the same family as them any longer."

He kneeled in front of them. "I yielded at the trial, disowned myself and pledged myself to Sir Link, I want to prove my loyalty to you both despite my family's newfound reputation as traitors." Korzba didn't look up to them he couldn't bare to.

Link looked to Midna she seemed lost as she looked back at him. Link turned back to Korzba.

"Stand up Korzba it's alright." Korzba's head snapped up to Link in disbelief. Midna also looked disbelieving.

"Your actions up till now prove your not a traitor. We need to worry about finding where Samar has gone right now and you need to go see the rest of the council." He nodded standing up. He bowed before turning toward the door.

When the door closed Midna rounded on him.

"What do you mean it's okay? How could you.." Her words died on her lips. Link was quiet. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Link, what's wrong?" He was silent for a moment as he went and sat on one of the thrones arm rests.. "I was thinking about what Korzba said about how Samar was going to get rid of you."

Midna came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Link.." He didn't look up and avoided the subject. "I doubt the guards will find him, If he thought Korzba was going to tell the truth he won't be anywhere near here."

He got up and was going toward the door. "Link, don't you think we should talk about this.."

He looked back over his shoulder. "What's there to talk about Midna?" She looked down away from him. He walked back to her and took her hands in his.

Her eyes were still slightly downcast but she was looking at him. "I lost you before, I won't let it happen again." She nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

After a moment she pulled back and sat in the chair with a thud. "Besides, we have more pressing matters to worry about right now." She nodded slowly then started giggling.

"What?" he asked brow quirked at the sudden burst of laughter. She shook her head leaning back in the throne.

"I'm laughing at my life." she groaned after the laughter died down. He shook his head smiling. He planted himself on the armrest again.

"I didn't know the thought of marrying me was so laughable." He wanted to start laughing himself. She had an amused look on her face.

"You know that's not what I meant." He nodded. "I know."

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we've finally lost it."

"Probably." He said blowing a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I mean it. Were sitting here laughing at our own misfortune." He shrugged.

"Well Midna, what good would worrying about it do?" She huffed rolling her eyes. "That's one way of looking at it."

"Your to pessimistic." He rolled his eyes. She turned on him sharply. "Well your…" Her face tensed as she searched for the right word. "…the opposite of pessimistic." she finished lamely her face turning red with the fact she thought so too.

"Positive?" He supplied grinning. She glared daggers at him. He made the mistake of laughing at her. He didn't have time to react as she shoved him off the arm rest.

"Oomph!" His laughter died as he hit the floor only for hers to start.

The doors opened and Saira popped her head in. "I hate to interrupt…whatever your doing but you two need too come to the council room to make some decisions about the wedding." Midna nodded still laughing as she stood up.

"Coming?" she asked looking back at Link sprawled on the stone floor." He sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Depends what are going to do to me in there?" She gave him that fanged smirk.

"Who knows…" He rolled his eyes before following her out.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alright there it is Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. I just got a scanner and I've been putting my art up online and learning to digital color. I was thinking about doing some illustrations for this story.(Not of Midna or Link though. I can't draw them right.) I don't know any way ill get the next chap up as soon as I can and id also Like to thank you all for your reviews thus far. That being.

Red Shark

James Birdsong

ThatFanFicGuy

CrimsonDarkness 0013

MegamanSora

Makokam

Bob 115

Thank you for your reviews -Malthazar LOS


	9. Leader of the Pack

Alright here is chapter 9. I'm sure your waiting to see what happens. So with out further a dew here it is!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 9 - Leader of the Pack

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link turned violently in his bed. Sleep had alluded him for hours as it normally had the last few nights. When he finally had fallen asleep it was a deep trance like sleep.

Darkness swirled all around him. He could fell a presence with him hidden by the darkness. Everywhere he turned was dark.

It wasn't the same sinister darkness he was used to. It was more inviting. He thought.

"Glad you think so my Lord." Link turned sharply toward where it sounded like where the voice came from as the darkness lightened around him till he was standing in the middle of a giant field. It reminded him of Hyrule field.

What really caught his attention was the giant grey and crimson wolf standing in front of him. It was huge with dark slate grey fur and what looked almost like a mane of crimson on the top of it's head going to mid back, and it had deep blue eyes.

"What?" It asked. It's mouth didn't move but the voice came out just the same. The look on it's face Link recognized as a wolf version of a grin. He instinctively reached for his sword but it wasn't there.

The wolf gave a barking laugh at him. "Sorry but no weapons in the dreamscape my Lord." Link tried not to glare at it.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously. The wolf seemed to give a sigh.

"Since you don't know much I guess I'll start with the beginning, I am a member of the noble tribe of the Fenraigo." It said sitting on it's haunches before him.

"I gathered as much." Link said slightly annoyed. "Then I'm sure you want to know what's been going on with you and the other members who have been appearing to you. "It said casually examining it's paw in disinterest. When Link said nothing It looked back up at him its lips curling back in that frightening looking grin.

"You Link are the leader of the Fenraigo." Link pulled back as though he'd been hit. "That's impossible." Link said. Though by the tone of his voice he didn't seem so sure

The wolf cocked it's head to the side studying him briefly. "Oh but you are. You are our leaders incarnation, thus you are our leader, weather you like it or not. We've been looking for you for a while now. If you weren't our leader the scratches Sogai gave you would have killed you."

"Sogai?" it nodded. "The black golden-eyed wolf that came to your rescue in the dungeons of Moon fall palace." Link nodded as he remembered. "the scratch he gave you would have killed anyone else." Link rubbed his arm where the mark was.

"When you didn't die, Korina led you to the medallion." Link figured that was the silvery grey wolf he'd seen.

"Only our leader can where it, and your wearing it right now." Link didn't move but he could feel it under his tunic.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" It shrugged. "Lead us. Lead us as any other leader, settle disputes among our people and such, you know…leader…things.." it said waving it's paw. "You do that and we serve you. Really it's not that difficult a concept to understand my Lord." It snickered.

Link sighed. It didn't seem like the Fenraigo were going to let him not be there Leader.

"Well….who are you then?" It looked surprised then chuckled bowing it's head. I am Bolero my Lord. I am my generations…co leader if you will." Link must have had a confused look on his face because Bolero began to explain.

"To help maintain the peace the original leader had a co leader, and his descendants are in charge of running the pack till the leaders incarnate is found. Now that that's done, I follow you."

Link sighed. Hero of realms King of Twilight. Alpha of the Fenraigo. What was next?

"who knows my Lord." Links head snapped up. He hadn't said anything….unless…

"I'm reading your thoughts?" Bolero finished grinning. Link glared, Bolero snickered.

"No worries my Lord I can only do that here in the dreamscape." Link sighed.

He was getting real tired of wolves showing up out of nowhere like this and in his dreams no less.

"If you don't like it my Lord we can change that." The darkness began consuming him immediately. The next thing he knew it was dark again.

Links eyes popped open and he sat up in his bed in the darkness of his room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized just where he was.

"Is that better my Lord?" Link jumped and looked around the darkness. There was a figure standing a few feet from his bed. It definitely not a wolf.

Link reached for his sword when a hand grabbed his. It was rough and felt like claws.

"There is no need my Lord." Link squinted but could see nothing. "ill wait in the hall my Lord." Link waited till he heard a door shut then quickly dressed to follow the figure out.

When he walked out into the hall there was a tall man leaning against the wall by his door.

He looked like he was from the light realm as his skin was not the natural blue-grey of the Twili. His complexion was a dark golden color and he had a spiky mop of crimson colored hair on his head and deep blue eyes.

What really got Links attention was symbol of the Fenraigo boldly present on the upper part of his left arm exposed by his sleeveless slate grey trench coat. His attire wasn't normal but Link had seen stranger. A brief image of the mailman's shorts flashed in Links mind and he shivered.

The man before him was shirtless but he was wearing long black pants and leather boots with metal straps bolted to the tops and his coat.

Something else that held Links attention was the tribal looking designs under his eyes and the black clawed hands that were crossed over his chest.

"Glad to see you up my Lord." He grinned. Link studied him for a moment more.

"Bolero?" The man grinned exposing his mostly normal teeth save for the extended canines producing from his mouth.

"Very good my Lord, but next time let me guess." He chuckled. Link growled annoyed. It was to early for this. At least he thought it was early.

"What are you doing out here.?" Link asked walking down the hall towards the library Bolero right on his heels.

"Well you were tired of wolves in your dreams, I'm not a wolf and I'm not in your dreams anymore." Link wanted to yell in frustration, but he couldn't let his anger get the better of him.

"I meant why are you still here?" he asked quietly not trusting himself at the moment too be quiet.

"It is my duty to stay by your side my Lord." Link rolled his eyes. He'd never been fond of titles but he seemed to be gaining so many of them as of late.

"Why?" Link whined. Bolero snickered behind him. "In case you need us to defend the palace and such." Link looked over his shoulder at him.

"Why would you defend the Twilight?" he couldn't help but be curious.

"Because it's what you would do. We fight for you, and you fight to protect the Twilight realm as it's Hero and King. An we can't forget your desire to protect the lovely Princess Midna. Among do other things for her." Bolero drawled wagging his eyebrows at Link who could feel his face heat up at what Bolero was implying

"Besides, we live here too you know." He said offhandedly

"I thought the Fenraigo called the light realm home?" Link asked. Bolero still right behind him.

"We live wherever we want in both realms, home is where your rump rests." He grinned wolfishly at Link.

Link rolled his eyes. "Besides, were mostly nomads between leaders, we only regroup as a pack after we find him."

Link nodded as he walked into the library. Empty as usual. He went right to where he knew the books he was looking for were. He'd gotten pretty good at reading Twili with Basir and could read most any book now.

"He pulled a book off a shelf and sat down to read it Bolero was watching him. He leaned over to get a look at the title.

"Traditions and Customs of the Twilight?" He asked curiosity in his voice. Link nodded.

"I'm getting married tomorrow and I promised Midna I'd know what to do. A Twilight marriage is a lot simpler then I thought it'd be." He said flipping thru some pages.

"Oooh, I see, don't want to screw up your marriage my Lord." Link nodded. Midna would never forgive him, not that he'd forgive himself.

Link wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there but after a while he looked up closing his book and Bolero was gone.

Link got looked all over the library but he couldn't find him.

"This can't possibly end well" Link mumbled Leaving the library. He'd go see Midna. Bolero would show up sooner or later.

He walked silently down the corridors, servants passing by bowed there heads as they passed.

When he got near the throne room doors he saw Bolero. Hiding behind a pillar staring at the doors. There weren't any guards but Saira was standing there waiting.

Link walked up behind him silently. He leaned down by his ear.

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly. Bolero jumped turning to face him.

"Nothing my lord." he grinned nervously. "It doesn't look like nothing."

He looked back to Saira. "My Lord?"

"What?" Link asked exasperated. He couldn't stand these titles, it just wasn't him.

"Would you by chance know that woman's name?" Link quirked a brow at him.

He leaned over to look around the pillar. "That's Saira. Midnas attendant. Why?"

"Just curious.." He mumbled watching her.

Link nodded leaving him behind the pillar as he walked out toward the doors. Saira smiled when she saw him.

"Link, Princes Midna is waiting for you." Link nodded then turned back and motioned for Bolero to follow him. He looked almost timid as he came out from behind the pillar to follow Link.

Saira looked surprised at the sight of the wolfish looking man that followed Link.

"Who is this Link?" She asked smiling up at Bolero who at six an a half feet towered over her by a foot an a half.

He grinned nervously at her. "This is Bolero." She nodded. Smiling as she motioned to the door.

Link went for the door but noticed Bolero wasn't following him. He looked back and Bolero was rooted to the ground in front of Saira.

"Bolero." He bellowed. Bolero jumped before jogging up to Link after giving a quick nod to Saira who watched him go.

Link rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know what that was about. He pushed thru the doors to the throne room. Making sure Bolero was behind him and not ogling over Saira.

Midna was sitting on the throne looking over some document. When they door shut behind them she looked up and smiled when she noticed Link, but her face dropped at the sight of the strange man behind him.

Link noticed but said nothing as he walked up to the throne giving a clearly mocking bow.

"Princess." He drawled. Midna glared. "Very funny Link." she growled. He grinned.

"Who's your friend?" Link sighed. :This is Bolero, he's a Fenraigo." Midna stood up and walked up to them. She eyed Bolero warily.

"Funny he doesn't look like the giant monstrous wolves you said you saw." She muttered.

"Trust me, he is." Link sighed. Bolero patted his back. "Come now my Lord, you say that like you don't want me around." Link gave him a long look that spoke volumes of disdain but Bolero ignored it.

"Princess Midna." He bowled politely. Midna nodded then turned to Link. "You should be more like that." He rolled his eyes

"Princess? Midna looked back to the doors where Saira had her head popped in.

"The council sent another document for you to sign." Midna nodded as Saira came in and handed the paper to her.

Midna got to reading it as Saira went over to Link and Bolero. "Are you excited Link?"

He stared questioningly at her and she rolled her eyes. "Your wedding…tomorrow remember? Link nodded as realization hit him. So much else had been going on the wedding kept slipping his mind.

"I am, I've just been thinking lately though.." he trailed off. "About what?"

He shrugged. "When I used to imagine what my wedding would be like I pictured…a don't know...more light for one." Saira giggled nodding.

"An none of the people I thought would be there are going to be there." His mind kept going back to Ordon where Rusl, Bo, Colon and the other villagers were. He'd always thought that they would be at his wedding, then again he thought he's end up marrying Ilia as well.

Looking back he was glad he wasn't now that he'd seen her from another point of view he realized how bossy, clingy and needy she was. Of course when it came to bossy Midna wasn't much better.

He was still kind of upset none of them got to be here and that he might not ever see them again but he would learn to live with it. After all he couldn't up and leave his home to go back to Hyrule. Link paused.

When had he started thinking of the Twilight realm as his home? He was so deep in his thoughts it took him a few moments to see the hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Saira grinned at him. "Thinking Link?" He nodded. "Your going to be at the wedding aren't you Saira?" He asked regaining his senses. "No I'm not Link, the Princess won't need me so I won't be there."

"What if I invited you to come as my guest?" She looked taken aback by the offer.

"Link I could never…" He cut her off. "Of course you can. I want you there Saira. I consider you a friend and I want my friends there." She seemed to be thinking it over before nodding, grinning at him. "It would be a great honor Link."

He grinned. "What about me my Lord." He looked at Bolero who had a sad look on his face that reminded Link of a begging puppy. "Don't I get to go?" He whimpered.

"I don't know, can you be inconspicuous during the ceremony?" he asked watching Bolero intently.

"Of course my Lord. Besides I have to be there to protect you." Link wanted to laugh at that but he knew Bolero was right, he wouldn't be able to keep vigilance over everything during the ceremony.

An he'd seen Bolero and the other Fenraigo in there true forms. The one Bolero called Sogai had saved him in the dungeons from the guardians effortlessly while Link couldn't even scratch it.

Link nodded to him uneasily. He could use someone to watch his back.

"Now how can I be inconspicuous….Oh I know, I could take a date...but who..?" He thought out loud. "He had his hand to his chin as he seemed to be thinking. "Oh I know, how would you mind going with me Miss Saira?"

He asked eyes closed in a grin, fangs poking out over his lips. Trying to look as harmless as he could. Which was hard no matter what face he made.

He just had an animalistic aura that to Links fine tuned senses said: _'Mess with me and I'll rip your throat out.' _Saira seemed unsure as she stared at the deadly Fenraigo. Link was about to jump in and save her when she smiled back at him.

"Sure, I'll go with you Bolero." His eyes popped open and he seemed at a loss for words as though he'd never thought she'd except. "Really?" She nodded. "Well…good" He smiled. It was a lot less frightening then his fanged grin.

"What's going on?" Link looked up as Midna came up behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head on his shoulder.

He smiled looking at her. Most men didn't like there women to be taller then them, but Link didn't mind at all, it had bothered him a little when she had first regained her true form, but after losing her for two months it matter at all to him.

"I invited Saira to the wedding. I hope that's alright." He said motioning to Saira. "That's great, but what's with him?" She asked pointing at Bolero who was grinning stupidly at Saira as she said something.

"I told him he could come to keep watch over the ceremony if he could lie low…then he asked Saira to go with him and she said yes.." He sighed. "Really?. Saira's never been a very outgoing person in all the years I've known her, I'm a little surprised."

Link grunted a response. "Oh have you read that book I showed you?" He nodded. "Yes, I did, I know what to do tomorrow." She smiled squeezing him in a hug as best she could with her arms around his shoulders.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." She gave a very uncharacteristic squeal of joy and kissed his cheek.

He grinned at her obvious joy and excitement. He hid it better but he was anxious as well. He loved Midna and he wanted to marry her., but his mind kept going back to what Bolero hade been hinting at in the halls on the way to the library. He could feel his face and ears heat up at the thoughts that started running thru his head.

Midnas clothes were pretty revealing already but his imagination was getting the best of him. He could feel the heat radiating off him. Midna must have noticed too.

"Are you alright Link?" He couldn't get any words out as she stared so intensely at him. He nodded vehemently.

She didn't seem convinced as she continued to study him then her face lit with a sudden realization.

That coy smile slipped into place as one of her arms slipped from around his shoulder to the other side of his head where she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger in a teasing manner.

He gulped as he realized what she was doing. He looked cautiously at her from the corner of his eye. That smile made him nervous.

"Something on your mind Link?" she whispered in his ear. He was sure even if Bolero and Saira weren't there she'd still whisper.

He tried vainly to clear his throat to speak. "No." His reply was husky and dry. Midna giggled and gave a quick sharp tug on the lock of hair wrapped around her finger. He Didn't make any noise but straightened up immediately.

"You are a horrible liar." He managed to grunt in response. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow." she said in a sing song voice. He couldn't even manage to look at her he felt so embarrassed.

"Link…" Her playful tone was replaced with a more serious one. He waited a moment before finally looking over to her. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He returned it with out hesitation.

"Ahem." They broke apart and Bolero was grinning while Saira looked away embarrassed.

"Your getting married tomorrow my Lord can't you wait?"

Link sighed and Midna rolled her eyes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link took a deep breath as he finished closing up the last button at the top of the shirt. He really didn't like these high collar shirts, but it made him look more…regal and it was important to Midna that he where her fathers garb.

He still wasn't sure quite why it was so important to her but it was and that was enough reason for him. He turned in front of the mirror inspecting himself. He thought he looked okay.

He straightened his shirt and messed with his hair. It never did what he wanted it too.

He was glad a Twili ceremony was actually a simple affair. They signed the papers swore yourself to the other and exchanged rings.

It was actually simpler then a Hylian ceremony, and instead of the second to last finger Twili put there wedding bands on there middle fingers. He normally didn't wear jewelry so it wouldn't be that hard for him to get used to.

He smiled at his reflection. He was ready. He walked out of what was no longer his room as he and Midna would now share the Master bedroom.

He strode down the hall confidently. He got a lot of smiles from the servants as he passed on his way to the grand hall where the ceremony was being held. It was already filling up with the Twilights important people.

He stood off to the side to watch all the commotion for a moment when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and Bolero was standing the grinning at him.

"Ready for the preverbal ball and chain my Lord?" He chuckled. " Link smiled back at him. He was in too good a mood if he didn't find Bolero irritating.

"I don't really think about it like that, after all she's stuck with me to." He grinned. Bolero nodded solemnly.

"Goddesses help the queen." He moaned. Link rolled his eyes, then noticed Boleros slight change in attire. He'd discarded his grey coat in favor of a shirt like the one Link had worn at the party the night before the trials. The only difference was that it was dark grey with black clasps instead of blue and gold.

"Glad to see you dressed for the occasion." he mumbled inspecting Bolero_. 'At least he blends in….a little better..' _

"I dress to impress my Lord." Links brow disappeared into his hair line.

"Impress who?"

"Oh, well.." He was cut off as an arm wrapped around his. Link smiled as Saira popped out from behind him smiling. She looked even smaller hanging on Boleros arm.

"Are you ready Link?" He nodded hesitantly. The closer it got to the wedding the more nervous he got, and he wasn't permitted to see Midna till the ceremony.

His nervousness must have showed cause she reached out and patted his arm. "Everything will be great Link. Relax." He nodded and tried to smile. It was supposed to begin in ten minutes and it was really hitting him.

His stomach was doing more flips then he could. They walked quietly to the grand hall. Link went right up to the front while Bolero and Saira disappeared somewhere in the crowed.

He took a deep breath and stared out at the crowed. The council was sitting in the front row talking amongst themselves. Korzba came up to him after he saw him. "Are you ready Link?" He was starting to get tired of everyone asking him if he was ready.

"Yes Korzba, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be." He nodded and patted Links shoulder and went back to his seat.

Link bounced around the balls of his feet nervously. He just couldn't keep still. He stuffed his hand into his pocket where he fiddled with the gold and sapphire ring nestled between his fingers.

He'd commissioned the ring personally It would have cost him a fortune normally but he'd promised to help the jeweler by referring nobles to him. It was different from any other. Instead of a jewel on top of a band it was a band of gold with a band of sapphire imbedded into the gold all the way around the ring. He ran his finger over the engraving inside the band.

The words 'light of love' written in Twilithian. He was proud of himself. It seemed quite appropriate after everything they'd been thru.

He took a breath and a music began playing. It wasn't the music he was familiar with but he'd anticipated as much. Everyone had gone quite and was looking back at the doors.

It was all Link could do to keep his jaw from scraping the ground as Midna came in thru the open doors. His legs turned to rubber and he felt like he was going to turn into a puddle at the alter.

She was dressed up as well. She was wearing a blood red dress that hugged every curve of her body. It matched her eyes and gave them an almost glowing hue. Her hair was down though it was still held together in the front by the stone ornament.

He swallowed hard trying to will the lump in his throat to go down as she stood next to him.

The smile on her face wasn't her normal up to something smile but one that conveyed actual happiness.

The man standing behind the podium started speaking but Link didn't hear a word he said as he stared mindlessly at Midna.

"Sir Link." He looked up at him. "Do you swear?"

"I swear." He said quickly regaining his composure. "Princess Midna?" He asked turning to her.

"I swear." He held a dagger out to Link. He remembered reading this part in the book. He took the dagger and cut open the pad of his left thumb. He passed it to Midna as he took up a quill on the podium and dipped it in his blood. Signing his name on the document in front of them. Midna did the same.

"Your ring Sir Link." Link reached back into his pocket pulling it out. Midna looked genuinely surprised by the extravagance of it. He wanted to laugh at the look on her face but it probably wasn't the best time.

He took her left hand and slid it on her finger. He'd show her the engraving later. She pulled out a ring of her own. It was gold with a shining red jewel that made up nearly the entire top of the band. There was a symbol engraved on it.

He recognized it as the symbol on his forehead when he turned into a wolf. She slipped it onto his finger and he realize how much smaller and softer her hands were then his. It didn't seem to suit her rough and loud personality.

He was reluctant to let go till a the man in front of them gave a sharp nod and they both kneeled down as he placed the crowns on there heads.

Link was glad it wasn't big. They were stone looking bands about one an a half inches wide. The Twili symbol engraved on the front seemed to have a cyan glow to it. The rest of the band was strewn with intricate designs. They looked ancient and he had no doubt they were.

They stood back up waiting for this guy to finish whatever he was supposed to do.

"I present to you your King and Queen. King Link and Queen Midna." The council was the first on there feet applauding. Bolero and Saira not far behind.

He smiled sheepishly at Midna. Who grabbed his hand pulling him to the doors.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link took another drink from the cup in his hand. He'd never been much of a drinker, but some these nobles warranted It. Midna was by his side doing most of the talking to them.

He stifled a groan by taking a long swig of wine. After a few minutes of mindless chat they walked off Link being pulled by the arm.

"This party is dead lets go." she whispered pulling him out of the room quickly to avoid more people.

The halls were empty as she dragged him thru them. "Is it finally over?" He whined and Midna giggled.

"Not yet." She said pulling him along. "What's left?" He asked blankly. She looked back at him grinning devilishly.

"Just wait and you'll see." She laughed. He thought as she pulled him along. Only one thing came to mind and his face started heating up. Midna who was still watching him let that grin slide back into place.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" She giggled. It felt like his face would burst into flames.

Hey shook his head wildly. "Link you naughty boy." She laughed pushing open the door and pulling him inside. The door closing with a sharp bang behind them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it is Chapter 9. What ya'll think? I tried to make the wedding scene very different from a real wedding. Ill get the next chap up soon. I'm sure your wondering where it could go from here. We'll I show you!…later not now.

Oh and I did a picture of Bolero in both his forms. I can't member the rules about links and I'm to lazy to look so if you want to see it send me a message an ill send it to you. Feel free to coment on it there. please? So there you go. - Malthazar LOS


	10. Not a Cat Person

Chapter 10! Not much else to say really… ^^

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 10 - Not A Cat Person.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link scrunched up his face. He could feel a bright light shining onto his face. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was warm and content, but he wasn't sure why.

He cracked his eyes open and was momentarily blinded. His eye snapped back closed and he yawned. He pried his eyes open to find himself starring into a wall a fiery orange hair. His eyes focused and he saw it was Midna. Nestled up against him, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even alerting him that she was still asleep.

He let his head plop back down on the pillow as memories from the night before flooded his mind. He smiled contently burrowing his face back into the pillows. The twilight outside was blinding him. It had been closed the night before. He vaguely remembered Midna mentioning that she had a spell on it. It must open when it was time for her too get up.

She stirred in his arms and he quickly feigned sleep, watching her from the crack of his eyelids as her eyes fluttered open and she shook off the sleep. She stared intently at him studying his face. He did his best to keep his breath even and his face still as she watched him.

Her hand came up and caressed his cheek. It was hard to keep his face still. Her touch was soft and it evoked emotions from the night before. He couldn't play possum much longer.

His eye popped open and he smiled as she pulled back startled that he was awake.

"Good morning to you too." He mumbled pulling her back close to him and nuzzling her neck. She giggled closing her eyes again as he held her. Savoring every moment because sooner then they would have liked they'd have to get up and face the day.

She knew Saira wouldn't dare to come in this morning. After half an hour. She opened her eyes again to find him snoring lightly once again asleep.

"Link, time to get up." When he continued to snooze she poked at his chest.

"Link, get up." His head turned away from her as he continued to sleep on. She growled and jabbed him hard. "Get up you lazy ass!"

After a minute she head a low nearly inaudible sound, it started to grow till Link was laughing loudly. She scowled at him. He'd been messing with her all along.

"Oh shut up. We have to get up eventually Link." She grumbled the last part standing up off the bed pulling the sheet wrapped around her with her."

Link gave a very canine whine frame where he lay. He was unsure weather if it was because they had to get up or that she had the sheet wrapped around her hiding herself from his view. Both were great losses in his mind.

When she disappeared behind the screen he sighed sliding off the bed and picking up his tunic from the corner of the room where he'd left it the day before with his sword and shield.

After he was dressed he went about picking up his discarded garb from the night before and folding it up neatly. It wasn't really everyday wear. He was so busy with it he hadn't noticed Midna watching him intently.

When he was done. He plopped back down on the bed falling back and sighed.

"You can't lie there forever dearest." His eyes rolled back and he saw her watching him. She was back in normal attire but the hood of her cloak was down as was her hair the stone looking crown fit on her head and twirling his around on her finger as she watched him.

He grunted and stuck his tongue out at her. She made a biting motion at him and he quickly pulled back.

"Come on Link she said walking up to stand over him. "Your people await. " She held the crown out to him. He say up and pulled his hat off his head and fiddled with it for a moment before taking the crown from Midna and placing it on his head. He stood up and sat the hat down by on the stand by the bed.

He wouldn't get rid of it but he couldn't wear it anymore. He stretched and nodded to Midna as they left there room. She opened the door and jumped back with a small shriek toppling into Link as they both hit the ground.

Link looked up and scowled. Bolero his grinning mug was standing in the doorway with a look on his face that clearly spoke of his amusement.

"Good morning your majesties." he gave a low bow that while sincere still had a mocking undertone. "Have a good night? I didn't I kept hearing loud noises and all kinds of yelling." He shook his head in fake wonderment. Link could feel his ears grow hot.

Midna growled as her markings began to glow brighter a sign that she was about to unleash on the Fenraigo. He must have noticed to.

"Well look at the time I really must be going." He said the last part as he disappeared down the hall. Midna gave chase undeterred by the looks she received. Link stayed sitting on the floor for a minute then shook his head standing up and going toward the throne room.

Midna would make her way there eventually. Half way there a loud echoing howl of pain bounced around the halls. Link chuckled to himself. She must have caught him. Link shook his head.

He really should have known better then to make fun of her and so early in the day at that.

The second he walked thru the doors Korzba was in front of him. As were the other council members.

"Link have you heard?" He asked anxiously bouncing around in front of him.

"Link grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. "Heard what?" He asked the nervous Twili.

"Something attacked one of the southern villages early this morning. It was completely destroyed and everyone killed." Raisho cut in as Korzba was to busy bouncing around nervously. Link hadn't noticed the commander there. He must have been the first one too hear the news.

"Does anyone know anything about what did it?" He asked as Raisho shook his head solemnly.

"Did what?" Link looked back as Midna walked in the doors Bolero trudging behind her a distance with Saira. She walked up to him staring curiously

He sighed under his breath putting his hand on her shoulder. As she waited for his response.

"Something attacked one of the villages this morning. everyone was killed." Midna looked stunned her face a mask of shock and horror.

She said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. "Who or what did it?" Her voice was quiet and low.

Coxai sighed. "We don't know my Queen but it was a terrible slaughter." Minh nodded.

"Of the bodies that were left they looked as though they had been eaten on." Midna cringed at the information and Link could do nothing more then squeeze her shoulder in a attempt to comfort her.

"Eaten on you say?" Everyone who turned to Bolero who seemed to thinking. "Do you know what did this Bolero?"

He shrugged. "Maybe...no, it's impossible." Link growled. "What Bolero?"

"Our race my Lord, is not the only one of it's kind." Link was confused.

"The Fenraigo my lord is not the only animalistic race around, there is another. The Carogai."

"Carogai?" Midna looked skeptical. Bolero nodded. "A tribe of big cats. Like the Fenraigo, but…they couldn't have done this…at least I don't think."

"What do you mean you don't think?" Midna was on the verge of yelling. Bolero held up his hands in defense.

"I have no intent of saying it all again so listen up it's story time." he grinned. Link rolled his eyes.

"You see I know your all under they impression that the Light and Twilight realms are like…" he trailed off.

"The two sides of a coin." Midna cut in echoing Zelda's words. Bolero nodded.

"Yes exactly….but your wrong." everyone looked surprised. "A coin only has to sides, but…there are three realms. The Light, Twilight and… the Dark realm."

"What do you mean the Dark realm?" Bolero shook his head at his foolishness and Link just wanted to smack him upside the head. "Tell me my Lord. What is Twilight?"

Link seemed taken aback by the question as he fumbled for an answer.

"The time of day just before the sun sets." Bolero nodded. "What does the Twilight fade into?"

Link realized where he was going with this. "Night." He said quietly. "We have a winner." Bolero clapped grinning. "Twilight is a mix of light and darkness. The boundary that keeps them from merging but at the same time allows a little of each to leak thru."

"What does that have to do with these Carogai?" Midna asked exasperated with him already.

"I'm getting to it. You see the Carogai are from the Darkness realm just as the Fenraigo are from the light. Eventually both found ways to enter the Twilight and once there." He chuckled. "We fought like cats and dogs over it for nearly a millennium till the interlopers were banished there by the goddesses ."

"Why would that stop the fighting?" Link was curious. "It didn't, but during the last years of the war a rumor began that there leader of the time Xavier sold his soul to their deity for immortality and some kind of power. It must have worked because the last years of the war were merely the slaughtering of the Fenraigo."

"Then what?" Raisho was getting impatient with all this was stopping.

"He lost control I suppose. His power began ripping holes in the realms. That was when the goddesses intervened. There were afraid he would rip a hole from the Twilight back to the light realm and the interlopers would escape. So they stripped him of his power and cast the entire tribe back into the darkness. Banished, exiled out on there asses. You get the point"

"So you won?" Coxai asked. The council seemed enthralled by the history. Bolero shook his head. "Not exactly. We were weakened by years of bloody war and the interlopers had been waiting for such a time to rid the Twilight of us."

They hunted down the Fenraigo?" Link was livid at the thought. " Bolero nodded. "They tried. We created ways to hide till strength returned to the tribe, we hid in the palace for a while…till they destroyed it."

"Palace?" He nodded. "You've all been there. The crumbling remains of the great castle that sat in the center of the city we built around it. Moon Fall Palace."

"So…you believe it was the Carogai that attacked the village in the south?" He shrugged.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Midna was yelling now.

"Like I said they goddesses banished them long ago but at the same time I can think of no other race capable of such blood shed or power."

"How do we fight them?" Link asked. Bolero grinned. "Not with anything you'll find here. You need light to combat the dark. An the army you have at your disposal." The council started up at the statement. Bolero rolled his eyes.

"_Not_ the Twilights army. Your not just the King of Twilight if I may remind you my lord, and I told you before. The Fenraigo fight for whatever you want us too."

Link nodded then crossed his arms thinking. The way Bolero talked it sounded like he would need the master sword to fight the Carogai, but that was back in the Light realm.

"Bolero you said you can travel between realms. Can you take me back to the light realm?" Everyone seemed shocked at this.

"If what you say is true I'll need the master sword." Bolero nodded. "Good we'll leave tomorrow. I'll need to see Princess Zelda as well."

"Why?" He sighed.

"If it is these Carogai with the ability to go between realms I can only assume they're not going to stop with Twilight but go on to the light realm. I must warn Zelda."

Bolero nodded. "Right. I'm going to send some the Fenraigo to patrol the villages farther out. Maybe they'll see something and we can be sure what were dealing with." Link looked to Midna. He might have been King but he was still new at it. She nodded.

"Alright Bolero when your done meet me n the court yard I want to go check out the village that was attacked. " Bolero nodded disappearing out of the room.

Midna addressed the council. "This meeting is over with. If anything changes you'll be informed." With that the council quickly took there leave.

Link sighed once he and Midna were alone. "King not even for a day yet and all this is thrown on my lap." He mumbled plopping down on the thrones armrest. He still wouldn't sit in it. It was Midnas right not his even if he was King.

She sat next to him. She leaned back and was silent. She was upset about all the Twili that had been killed. He wanted to comfort her but what could he say? He knew very well after all he'd been thru that you just can't save everyone.

He'd have to save the people he could now. He stood wordlessly as he went for the door. He had to go meet Bolero in the court yard.

"Be careful Link." He looked back at Midna who was watching him. He smiled. "Aren't I always?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not dead yet though." She scoffed" By some miracle even the goddesses couldn't have pulled off."

He grinned walking out of the throne room. "One would think you'd be grateful." He called over his shoulder."

When Link finally got to the court yard Bolero was standing there tapping his foot. "Can we?" Link nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He felt his body shift as he transformed.

He opened his eyes and the world had grown more focused as it always did under his lupine vision. He didn't even wait for Bolero as he took off south.

It wasn't long before he could feel his presence behind him. He could tell by watching Bolero that he was pulling on his speed. He would be faster. His legs were much longer.

Link pushed harder giving up a burst of speed gaining some distance for a few seconds till Bolero was right behind him again unwilling to pass him.

Link thought it odd and was about to say something till he caught site of the remains of the village where houses had once stood were now piles of debris. Link transformed back walking around the rubble.

What really disturbed him was the blood splattered everywhere. There were very few bodies but true to the reports they looked as though something had taken huge bites out of them. Bolero back in human form was right behind him as he rounded the corner of what was left of a house and came to a lone wall in the middle of the rubble.

Link stopped dead in his tracks. On the wall was some kind of symbol drawn in blood. It looked like a sun.

"Well that proves it." Bolero said looking at it. "Proves what?" Link asked still looking at the blood _art._

"That it was the Carogai. That's there mark." He motioned at the bloody wall.

"A sun?" He asked incredulously. Bolero nodded. "I've never been to the Darkness realm but I hear they have a sun like the one in the light realm except instead of light it gives of darkness. The midnight sun."

Link nodded. "Oh and that was a tip too." he said pointing behind them where a huge bulking lion looking monster with solid white fur and solid poison green eyes. It's mouth covered a in a wet scarlet looking ooze.

"Looks like found our hungry friend.."

"I think that should have been the first thing you mentioned!" Link yelled and face twisted into a snarl.

Bolero shrugged grinning. "We can take him." Link pulled out his sword. Eve if it would do little it was a force of habit and he would at least try. Link jumped at it slashing at it across the face.

His hopes were high as it slashed across the beasts face only to be dashed as his sword snapped like a twig with a loud metallic clang. Link stared at his blade in shock and didn't notice the beast rear up on it's hind legs it's claws out and gave a loud roar as it swiped at him.

He yelled as he flew into a pile or rubble. His hand went to his right shoulder where its claws had sliced him open.

Blood was pouring out from between his fingers. He looked up and the cat was already on him. It slammed it's paw down on his calf and Link let out a scream of pain as a loud cracking sound echoed thru the air.

For a brief blissful moment he felt nothing and then it throbbed to life a stabbing searing pain coursed thru his leg.

The pressure from the huge beast was the worst. He was relieved when Bolero in his true form tackled the cat off him Link felt like he was going to pass out as darkness clawed at the edges of his vision.

He could hear the sounds of fighting somewhere to his left and it began too grow quiet. He closed his eyes for a second. His body felt heavy. When he opened them Bolero was standing over him. Picking him up and settling him on his back before taking off running.

"You Can't go die on me now my Lord. I'm too young for the Queen to turn me into a rug." Link wanted to reply but ever all he could manage was a pain filled grunt. He was in and out of consciousness as Bolero ran back at full speed.

He opened his eyes as again as Bolero ran up the steps to the palace. He wanted to laugh at the look of horror on the guards faces. He could only imagine what he must look like.

"Where is the palace healers?" the guard said something Link couldn't hear but after he did Bolero was running again and making sharp turns thru the halls.

"Midnas….not going….to be happy." Link rasped out.

"Your telling me." Bolero gasped as he kicked open the door of the infirmary.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna was sitting in the throne room with Saira. She was looking forward too going back to the light realm. Even though the circumstances weren't great.

She sighed leaning back. Midna played with her ring absentmindedly. She hadn't taken it off since Link had placed it on her hand the day before. She slipped it off and turned it over in her hand. It sparkled brilliantly in the twilight. As she turned it over she noticed a glint on the inside.

Bringing it closer to her face she could read the words engraved into the metal.

'_Light of Love.' _She smiled as she ran her finger over the characters. She was still examining it when the throne room doors burst open and a guard ran up to her bowing quickly. Midna was on her feet in an instant.

"What is it?"

"It's the King your majesty. He was injured while investigating the village attack. He is in the infirmary now." Midna nodded half running to the door. "Saira." She called over her shoulder. Saira had to run to keep up with Midna. As she made her way quickly to the infirmary.

When they got there Bolero was waiting outside the door. She didn't even look at him as she went in. Saira stood outside with him.

"What happened Bolero?" She looked up at him questioningly. He was looking down at the floor miserably. He glanced at her then sighed.

"It was indeed the Carogai, and I didn't notice one was there till it was to close to escape unscathed." He turned away from her to face the wall. His fists clenched and slammed them against the wall and roared in rage his forehead rested against the wall.

"I should have been more observing. It is my soul duty in life to protect our leader. It's only been three days and I'm failing miserably. I should have gotten him out of there."

Saira patted his back. "You can't stop Link from fighting Bolero. He's a warrior. I think he'd rather die then let someone else do it for him." He sighed as he unclench his fists. Blood stained his hands where his claws had dug into his palms.

Saira's hand glowed with her magic as she took Boleros and started healing the cuts. He couldn't look her in the eyes as she worked on the cuts. She finished but didn't let go of his hands as they stood quietly in the hall.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna looked over the healers shoulder as he finished healing Links leg who was grunting in discomfort even though he was unconscious from the blood loss.

"Is he going to be okay?" her voice was full of worry and anxiety. The healer nodded standing and facing her.

"He will your majesty, he lost a bit of blood but nothing serious. He should awaken in a few hours sore but fine." Midna nodded and he left. Midna sat at his bedside. After a while she felt her eyelids began to droop till she let them slide close. _'just for a minute.' _

Midnas eyes popped open. How long had she been asleep? She looked around till her eyes fell on Link who smiled when she looked at him.

"All rested up now?" he asked chuckling.

"How do you fell Link?" He moved his arm around. "Hell of a lot better then before I passed out that's for sure." She nodded glad. Then she reached out and slapped his good arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"I tell you to be careful and instead you get mauled." He huffed blowing hair out of his face.

"Cause that was my intention all along don't you know to have my leg crushed under a giant cat and be rushed back here so you could beat me up next." His word dripped with anger and sarcasm. She recoiled at the look on his face.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Midna, my legs still throbbing and it's not helping my mood." She nodded as he rubbed his fixed leg.

"Do you still want to go to the light realm tomorrow?" He nodded. "It'll be nice to get some sunshine." Midna looked away as he said this. Did re miss the light realm? An to what extent. Would he eventually grow tired of the perpetual dusk and want to go back?

"What's wrong Midna?" She looked up at him and after a minute sighed.

"Link…do you miss the light realm?" He looked strangely at her at the question.

"Well yea.." he started. She look anywhere but him. "But...I think of the Twilight as my home. Don't mistake my love of light to be hate for twilight. I was born and raised in the light realm Midna. I enjoy it."

Midna was surprised. It was like he was reading her mind.

"If your worried that once I get there I won't want to comeback maybe you should stay here so I have they initiative to do so." Midna gave a small laugh at the idea.

"I think that's a bad idea considering that we've seen quite clearly how well you do on your own." She emphasized with a poke to his shoulder. "Besides If I go I can just drag you back weather you want to come or not."

"Do I have a choice?" he asked hopefully.

"No?" She grinned.

"I thought so." He breathed out in a sigh.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link stretched testing out his leg as He and Bolero waited for Midna in the court yard. They were supposed to be leaving soon. He shifted uneasily. His sword was gone so his balance was thrown off. He felt…well he felt different with out a sword. He was glad to be wearing his hat again though. He planned on stopping at Ordon so he decided wearing his crown would be a it much.

"My Lord?" Link looked back at Bolero who seemed uneasy about something.

"What is it Bolero?" He asked shifting his weight again. He just couldn't find his balance.

"I …I am so sorry my Lord. I should have been paying closer attention, because of my foolishness you were almost killed." Link waved his hand at him. "Don't worry yourself about it Bolero." Link grinned a he continued to shift around.

Bolero couldn't believe his ears. How could he be so forgiving? His mistake he almost gotten him killed.

"Are you two ready? He looked up as Midna and Saira came down the palace steps.

"Saira, your coming?" She nodded smiling. "Queen Midna has placed a spell on me that will keep my resistant to the light so I can see what the light realm looks like."

Midna nodded. "She also gets to look after the new _dog_." She said looking at Bolero.

He stuck his tongue out her. And she growled. Link rolled his eyes.

"Lets just go." Saira nodded she couldn't listen to Midna and Boleros bickering for very long.

"I imagine you'll want to get your sword first my Lord?" Link nodded.

"Faron woods then." His claws began to glow ominously and he slashed out at the air. It left glowing marks in the air that spread out into a portal.

"After you my _queen_." He said mockingly. She growled walking thru the portal Link and the others right behind her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link felt blinded as he stepped back into the light realm.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted. "It's brighter then I remember." Midna giggled. You've just been in the Twilight so long it seems brighter.

"What do you think Saira?" Link asked her as she looked around in wonder.

"It's so different…and bright." Bolero chuckled. "That is why it's the light realm."

"Lets go." Link started walking toward the passages that led to the sacred grove. Luckily Bolero had gotten them right to the entrance.

"Maybe if were lucky the skull kid won't show up." A tinkling laughter filled the air and Links hopes were dashed.

"I can fix this real quick." Midna said charging up a ball of her magic and grabbing the kid from behind. "Show us the way." she hissed. He nodded quickly and pointed down a path.

Bolero laughed as they went. "I suppose that's one way to do it." Link shook his head. He may have not liked the skull kid but he still wouldn't have done that to him.

Once thru he spent ten minutes moving the guardians back to there original spots.

"Are you done yet? Bolero whined. Link nodded as the doors opened. "Stay here I'll go get it." Link ran thru the doors up to the pedestal in the middle of the grove.

It was just as re remembered when he had returned it here months before. He grasped the handle in his hands and gave a sharp tug freeing it from the stone.

He twirled it around testing it. Satisfied he sheathed it and went back to the others. They would go to Ordon from here and he was a little uneasy. He would be glad to see them but he the talk he would have to have with Ilia was first and foremost on his mind.

He knew she had liked him but he just didn't return her feelings. She was his friend and nothing more.

"Are you ready to go see Zelda?" Midna asked as he approached. "No, I want to stop by Ordon."

"Link I don't think we have time for that, we have to get back as soon as…" She stopped at the look on his face.

"I know were in a rush Midna but I left her very suddenly before. I have some loose ends to tie up."

"I can bring you back anytime you want my Lord." Bolero piped in. Link nodded.

"Yea but I can't put these things off. It won't take long." Midna sighed defeated there was no arguing with him when he was this adamant about something.

"Alright, I can warp us outside the village." Link nodded as he felt himself materialize into tiny black squares and reform a minute later standing in front of the tree that had been his house.

"Saira and I will wait here for you two." Bolero said sitting down by the tree. Saira seemed to be thinking about it then nodded and sat down next to him.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long." Link called to them as he walked toward the village. Midna followed behind him. She really didn't want to make an appearance to the light dwellers. She was still they still held fear from when the Twilight had first come.

The second Link stepped into the village there was a loud yell of "Link!" They turned toward the noise to see a little blonde haired boy running up to him.

"Colin." Link grinned kneeling down as the boy ran up and hugged him.

"Where did you go Link?" He asked pulling back as Link stood.

"I got sent on another quest by the Princess Collin." He nodded then noticed the women behind Link.

"Whose that Link?" Link grinned taking Midnas hand and puling her closer to them.

"This is Midna Colin." Colin stared for a second before smiling and extending his hand.

"You're a friend of Links so you must be ok." Midna giggled at his childish reasoning before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Colin where is your dad and mayor Bo?" Colin looked back to Link.

"At my house." Link nodded "I need to go speak with them. Will you stay with Midna for me?" Colin nodded and he turned to Midna. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said making his way to Rusl's house.

He could see him and Bo standing out side as he came up. Rusl was the first to notice him.

"Link! Where have you been? The Princess sent word that you had disappeared without a trace." Link nodded.

"I found a portal to the Twilight." They both seemed surprised. "I'm going to the castle to tell her what I've learned and then…I'm going back."

"To the Twilight?" Link nodded. Rusl looked dubious. "Why Link?" Link sighed he should tell them the truth.

"When I went on my first journey I fell in love with a woman from the Twilight and when it was over she had to go back. I'm going back to stay with her."

"Are you sure that is what you want Link?" asked though he knew the answer. Link nodded and showed them his left hand.

"I've made my commitment to her, but I can comeback to visit." Bo laughed. "You've been gone little under two weeks and you go and get married. Rusl grinned as well.

"I left her with Colin by the if you'd like to go meet her, I have to find Ilia. Rusl nodded and walked off to find his son.

Bo looked hard at Link "This is going to be hard for her to except." He grumbled. Link nodded.

"I made it clear before I left I loved someone else, but that's not going to make this any easier." Bo nodded following after Rusl.

Link had a good feeling he knew where she was. He walked back to the front of the village and to Ordona's spring.

Just as he figured. There she was with his horse.

"Ilia." She looked over at him startled. "Link!" she squealed running over and grabbing him in a hug.

Link returned it hesitantly. "What happened to you?" She asked pulling back. I got sent to the Twilight realm." Ilia gasped.

"Did you have to fight a bunch of those monsters?" Link shook his head. "There aren't any monsters there." _'Unless you count the Carogai.' _Link thought to himself.

"What happened?" she asked. "A lot, I'm leaving for castle town so I can talk to Princess Zelda."

"Your leaving already?" He nodded. "When are you coming back?" She knew something was wrong by the pained expression on his face.

"I'm not coming back Ilia, at least not to stay." She looked confused and surprised.

"I'm going back to the Twilight to stay." He could tell by the look on her face she was hurt by this.

"Why?" He sighed. If he didn't tell her now Bo surely would. "Ilia do you remember before I left I told you I'd lost someone important to me?" she nodded. "You said you loved that person."

"Yea and she was from the Twilight. I lost her when she went back. I'm going to the Twilight to be with her."

"Link how could someone you haven't even known very long be so important to you? We've known each other for years and your ready to give up everything here for one of those Twilight monsters?"

"She is not a monster!" Link snarled viciously. Ilia jerked back. She'd never seen him so angry.

He took a deep breath calming himself. "I'm going Ilia and that's all there is to it. We're…I'm married now and I love her. Were friends Ilia but that's all we'll ever be." He turned sharply heading back for to where he'd left everyone else.

When he got there they were sitting on some rocks and Uli Rusl's wife was talking to Midna. The other children had found them as well. Bo looked up as Link approached but he said nothing. The look in Links eyes said all he needed to know about his confrontation with Ilia.

Midna also noticed him and smiled. He returned it. Ilia wasn't very happy but he wouldn't let that put a damper on his mood. The impending fighting with the Carogai did that plenty.

"Are you ready to go Link?" She asked standing and brushing herself off. He nodded.

"Your leaving already?" Uli asked dismayed. "Yes we have to go see Princess Zelda." she nodded in understanding.

"Your going to come back to visit aren't you?" He smiled nodding. "yes I will."

Colin who had been listening in to bits and pieces of the adults conversation looked up at Link suddenly.

"Is it true you and Midna are married?" The other children looked eager for an answer as well. Link nodded grinning.

"What about Ilia?" Talo asked him. Link was about to answer when he saw her walking up to them. Bo looked at him and Link gave a light shrug.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come meet Links new wife?" she asked smiling. It was strained at best.

She greeted Midna who returned it. It was awkward till they were all startled when two heads popped out from the village entrance.

Bolero grinned when he saw them. " We need to be going my Lord." Saira piped in as well.

"We don't want to keep Princess Zelda waiting your highness."

"Your highness?" Rusl asked looked at them. Link sighed rolling his eyes.

"It's nothing." he assured them. "Who are they?" Bo asked watching the strangers.

"There friends of ours." Link waved them over. "This is Saira and Bolero." They both bowed as they were introduced.

"We need to be going soon if were going to make it before dark your highness." Midna nodded at Saira's "I know. She's right Link we have to go." He nodded.

"I have to head for castle town now, but I'll come back and visit you." he said turning to leave but stopped.

"Ilia?" she looked up as he called. "I was wondering if you'd take Epona for me. I want to but I can't take her back to the Twilight with me." Ilia nodded as her eyes welled up with hidden tears.

Link grinned at her before turning and following the others out of the village.

"Tied up all your loose ends?" Midna asked him as he caught up to her and the others. He grabbed her hand as he fell into step beside her.

"Yea."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it is, Chapter 10 an my longest chapter to date. I was happy with how this came out. Now I'm done writing for today. I was going start the next chap but I'm going work on the illustration for one of the characters who has yet to make his entrance. Though he has been mentioned. You'll get the next chapter when I write it an not before..(That would be cool though…) Any way R&R I can still only remember what the one R means….so something and review…I'm sure you know what to do - Malthazar LOS


	11. A Warriors Fear

Okay chapter 11. Not a lot to say. Just read it. Enjoy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 11 - A warriors Fear

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Are we there yet?" Bolero whined as he trudged behind Link and Midna. Midna growled. He'd been asking that ever since they had stepped foot in Hyrule field.

"Does it look like were there yet." She asked glaring at him over her shoulder. He put his hand to chin in mock thinking. "No?" It sounded like a question.

"Then I guess were not there yet!" She yelled. Link patted her arm in an effort to calm her down. "Relax Midna. He's just trying to annoy you." She huffed.

"I know, and it's working." She snarled stomping across the field. Link rolled his eyes.

"Bolero, enough, I can't stop her from blowing your head off if you anger her anymore."

Bolero scooted behind Saira in an effort to hide himself from the Twilight Queens wrath. Saira giggled at him as it didn't help his being a foot an a half taller then her.

"Protect me" He whispered. Saira giggled some more. "Yea sure." she replied dryly

"Watch yourself Saira, the mutt is going to rubbing off on you." Midna called over her shoulder.

"Probably." Bolero gave a low whining sound and Saira smiled up at him. "That's okay though. He's not that bad." She grinned.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." He grumbled. "It's probably better to just take it as a compliment then." Link said looking back at him.

"Finally, I can see the castle." Midna pointed out at the skyline marred by the silhouette of the castle towers in the distance.

"Finally" Bolero groaned. Link shook his head at the wolfs antics.

Midna slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. Link stifled his laughter at her least she hit him like was her usual. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye but said nothing as he smiled at her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It had been nearly two weeks and there had still been no word about Link. No one had seen him. He had just disappeared off the face of the earth. Zelda sighed as one of her guards left after giving her the news.

How depressing. The kingdom was still in a state of ruin and with winter fast approaching things were only going to get worse before they got better. To make the matters worse there hero had vanished into thin air. Something had to give soon. She only hoped it wasn't her.

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"That's very improper behavior for a Princess, Zelda." Zelda looked up startled at the sudden voice. It was so familiar. _'It can't be.'_

Zelda looked frantically around the room. A shadow in the corner moved suddenly and Zelda jumped to her feet as the shadow slunk across the floor before the throne and grew into a black humanoid lump before taking on more defining features and becoming Midna.

"Midna!" Zelda cried jumping to embrace her lost friend.

"What are you doing here? What has happened?" How did you get here?" Zelda ran off a mile a minute. Midnas held up her hands as if to fend off the rambling Princess.

"Whoa, slow down. If I can get a word in I'll explain as soon as Link gets here," Zelda's eyes widened.

"Link is with you?" Midna nodded. Before she could get in a word. The doors opened and a guard trotted up too them ignoring Midna and addressing his Princess.

"The Hero has returned Princess, shall we send him in?" Zelda gave a curt nod and he scurried away.

"Took 'em long enough." Midna grumbled. As Link and the others followed him in.

"Princess Zelda." Link nodded to her and Zelda was puzzled by his casual behavior which at one time had been incredibly formal.

"Link you must tell me what has happened since you've been gone." her voice was anxious. Link smiled.

"I will Zelda but.." His eyes shifted to the guards around the room. "Somewhere with less bodies." Zelda nodded at his meaning. "Of course follow me." She lead them to a small sitting room where they all sat down.

"Tell me everything." Zelda urged leaning forward in anticipation. Link took a deep breath before launching into his story. Trying to not to leave out a single detail. Save for his intimate encounters with Midna.

It was interesting the way Zelda's face changed expressions so much during the story. Midna was quiet but Link could feel the extremely amused vibe coming from her. By the end of the tale Zelda was gaping like a fish. Speechless.

"Zelda?" Link called to her after a moment of quietness. Her mouth closed her lips pursed like she was about to say something though she wasn't sure Where to start.

"These Carogai." She started slowly, still digesting the information she'd just been given. "Are they an immediate threat to the light realm?"

"It would seem there primary goal is the Twilight realm at the moment but who knows what there planning. We don't think so though." Zelda nodded her brow furrowed in concentration.

"It seems this is something we can only deal with as it happens. You said you fought one of them Link, how do you gauge it's strength?"

"hmm" Link stalled as the memory of the giant cat crushing him flashed thru his mind. His fists clenched. He'd felt so helpless.

"Incredibly strong, heavy and fearsome." His knuckles began turning white. "I certainly would have been killed if Bolero hadn't been with me."

"I see." Zelda looked forlorn by the news and Midna was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What do you intend to do then Link?" He looked surprised at her question.

"Fight." It was Zelda's turn too look surprised. "You said yourself you can't defeat them, to go an fight would be…"

"Suicide?" Zelda nodded and he saw Midna flinch at the word.

"Perhaps, but I have to anyway, it's not like I can run away." He traced the triforce symbol on the back of his hand.

"I can't abandon my people. Twili or Fenraigo." Zelda nodded understandingly.

"I know the feeling well, I will not try to persuade you otherwise…King Link." Zelda smiled adding on his title in a show of respect. Link nodded standing up. He held his hand out to Midna and helped her up.

"I think it's time we head back home." Midna nodded.

Zelda stood with them. "The people will be disheartened to know they've lost there Hero."

"They haven't. I'll talk to Bolero and leave a Fenraigo messenger here. If you need me just call me." Zelda seemed relieved he would not abandon Hyrule.

"If I may be frank princess. Your guards could use some real training." Zelda sighed nodding.

"I'm aware." She grumbled walking with them to the castle gates where Bolero and Saira had opted to wait.

Bolero looked up suddenly as they approached. "Bolero. I need you to have someone stay here with Zelda in case she needs me."

"Ill send someone as soon as we get back my Lord." Link nodded. "I think were all done here then. Lets go home." Bolero nodded opening the portal back to the Twilight.

"Until we meet again Zelda." Midna spoke up as they departed.

Midnas eyes immediately relaxed now that they were out of the harsh brightness of the light realm. It was nice just not the Twilight she loved.

She noticed Link seemed to relax as well. She smiled to herself. He really did think of the twilight as home as he felt at ease in it.

Link yawned and Midna giggled at him. "Tired?" He nodded rubbing his eyes.

"It is pretty late." She said looking up at the sky. Link snorted.

"I can't figure out for the life of me how you can tell." Midna grinned. "It's a slight change but any Twili can tell. You will too eventually." He nodded accepting the answer.

"I'm going to bed" He mumbled trying to stifle another yawn. Midna nodded as they walked up the palace steps. Midna and Link said there good nights to Saira and Bolero before heading to there room.

Link immediately shed his gear and plopped onto the bed as Midna disappeared behind the changing screen. Link buried his face into the pillow and sighed as his tiredness overcame him.

He felt the bed shift as Midna slid in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She was shifted and he could feel she was tense. H looked up, he couldn't see her face as she was turned away.

"Is something wrong Midna?" She shifted around to face him. Her face was pensive.

"I've been thinking about what you said to Zelda." Links brow cocked in question.

"About fighting the Carogai. That your going knowing full well the first time you step foot on the battle field will be the last." Her face was now buried in the crock of his neck.

'_So that's what has her so upset' _Link pulled her close against him. He had no words to console her with. What could he say? Nothing that wouldn't make things worse if anything.

He ran his fingers thru her long fiery locks as she started to lightly shake. He was now aware of the dampness on his neck from her tears. He had no words but he knew how she felt. Too love someone with your all and in the blink of an eye there gone. The same thing she had done to him months before.

The room was dead quiet save for Midnas muffled quiet cries. After a few minutes she fell quiet and her breathing was even signaling sleep. Link sighed. The days events made him feel so useless.

He couldn't fight the Carogai, he couldn't even keep his wife from crying. Link gnashed his teeth together. He felt so worthless.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bolero walked down the halls silently as he followed Saira's scent. She had disappeared shortly after Midna and Link had retired. The woman was hard to keep track of. After a mew minutes he found himself outside.

He followed the scent far off from the palace. He stopped and grinned. There she was sitting on the crumbled steps of Moon Fall Palace.

Bolero walked up silently beside her then plopped down noisily. Saira gave a jump but relaxed when she looked up and saw him. .

"Did I scare you Saira?" He grinned his fangs flashed in the twilight.

"You just surprised me is all." She mumbled. He nodded. They sat silently for several minutes before Saira sighed.

'What?" Bolero looked at her prone figure.

"I'm worried about Link." Bolero stared at the ground still shamed to have let his Lord been injured so terribly. "If goes now he'll surely be killed." Bolero grimaced but nodded.

"yea, he doesn't seem hampered by it at all. If he had more power to combine with his skills he'd be unstoppable."

"Yea, but there no point in worrying over that When there's other things to worry bout."

"Yes, he still hasn't found whatever opened the portal that brought him here." A small smile passed over Saira's face.

"I don't think he has to worry about that." Bolero looked at her strangely. "Why not?"

Saira grinned. "Because I did it." Bolero was dumbstruck. Could Saira's magic really be so powerful as to open a portal to the light realm when even the power of the royal family could not?

"but…how?" She shrugged. "Spent a few months reading books about the ancient spells and stuff like that. How I actually did it I'm not sure but I could do it again I know."

Bolero was silent as he took it all in. Then nodded. "Okay but…why?"

Saira smiled sadly and looked out at the fields. "I was an orphan you know. Living on the streets in the slums of the Twilight." Her face was pensive. He was sure a past such as that dredged up old pains.

"I met Queen Midara by chance and was taken in as the Princesses personal servant and we became friends. Children have a way of becoming fast friends you know." She gave a heavy sigh.

"It wasn't long after that King Zerel died and his wife followed in her grief. Midna was devastated. I don't understand how but she said my being there for her made all the difference to her keeping her sanity after her new position as the ruler of the Twili was forced on her. An she made me her attendant."

"I'm not sure I understand what this has to do with the portal." Bolero said quietly.

"I felt I owed the princess for giving me a home and a purpose. So when she came back several months ago more depressed then I'd ever seen her I had to do something. She confided in me about the Hero named Link and all the things that had happened in the light realm." Saira paused for a moment.

"I think it was quite obvious how she felt about Link. So I decided to take it upon myself to do something." Bolero was confused.

"How did you know Link felt the same?" Saira smiled nervously.

"I didn't, but weather her feelings were returned or not she needed closure. So I opened the portal." Bolero nodded.

"Knowing full well that a hero like what Midna had described would come running to check a strange portal so soon after the Twilights attack. Right?" Bolero guessed the rest of her explanation.

Saira nodded smiling. "Yup, and he did and look at what all it has lead too."

"Are you going to tell them?" She shrugged.

"Perhaps if I have to but not before. It may never even come to that." Bolero nodded standing up and dusting off his pants. He turned to leave but stopped.

"Saira?" She looked up at him.

"These…feelings we share…I'm not imagining them...am I?" Saira quickly looked down at her lap but shook her head.

"So…where do we stand…Saira?" She timidly looked back up at him.

"I…I don't know Bolero." He nodded and turned to go. "Good night Saira."

"Good night." She watched him walk back to the palace.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link slowly peeled his eyes open. He didn't want to get up but he had too. He reached out and when his hand touched just the cool bed beside him he propped his head up to look around.

The curtains were pulled back and twilight flooded the room. He was alone. His body was a little stiff. He stretched out before rolling out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way to the throne room where he was sure Midna would be.

He was disappointed when he found it too was empty. As he walked up closer to the throne a muffled noise hit his ears. He stood stock still and listened.

It was close. He looked behind the throne and was surprised y a staircase leading down into the floor. He carefully descended the stairs. There were some torches burning in the room.

It looked like a storage room. He could see Midna at the other end of the room rummaging around looking for something.

"Aha! I found it." She yelled happily.

"You found what?" She jumped and spun around clutching a large box to her chest.

"I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that." He shrugged grinning. "What did you find."

She smiled. "I'll show you." He followed her back up the stairs to the throne room. The stairs closed up behind them, revealing no trace they had ever been there at all.

Midna sat the box on the throne and opened it. Inside it was something that looked to Link like a pair of gauntlets. They were black and shimmered brightly in the torch light.

"These are for you." Midna said picking one up with a little effort and handing it to him. He pulled the glove off his left hand slid the gauntlet over his arm. It started at his wrist and stopped just below his elbow. It looked like it was made of several pieces. Each layer a little bigger as it went up his arm.

"What is it?" he asked moving his arm. It was kind of heavy. "there gauntlets made of Obsidian." Link inspected them closer and found engravings all around the gauntlet. He recognized the patterns of the Twili well.

"These are special gauntlets created for people like Raisho. Twili who can't really use magic."

"So with these I can use Twili magic?" She nodded as Link put on the other one. "There a little heavy." He mumbled swinging his arms.

"You should practice with them before you do any battle." He nodded.

"How do I use magic with these?" He asked running his fingers over the engravings.

"Well you have too activate them first, the writings on them weren't very clear either so I don't really know how to do that, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Is this about last night?" It was a sudden question but obviously one Midna had been anticipating as she didn't seem in the least surprised but wasn't looking at him.

"I can't and won't stop you from fighting Link…but I'll do anything I can to make sure you comeback to me."

He took her hand and turned her to face him. Her eyes were downcast.

"Midna." She looked up at him. "I will do whatever it takes to come back to you. I promise."

"I know." She said quietly. He kissed her cheek and let go. "I'm going to go work with these." He motioned to the gauntlets as he left heading for the court yard.

Link sighed. He'd been out here for hours and while his reaction time with his sword and the heavy gauntlets was faster they remained lifeless.

He growled to himself. Why wouldn't they activate?

"Problems my Lord?" He looked up at Bolero who stood in front of him smiling.

"You could say that." He grumbled. "What are you trying to do my Lord?" Link sighed.

"Activate these gauntlets Midna gave me so I can use twilight magic, but nothing I do has worked."

"Magic gauntlets huh?" Bolero snorted. Who needs magic. You just need to tap into the soul of the beast.

"The what?" Link looked on curiously. "You my Lord are the incarnation of our original leader. A mighty Fenraigo warrior. You see every leader before you has eventually at some point in there reign tapped this power. It is the power of a beast. A power locked in your soul upon rebirth. What it's supposed to do I don't know. The legend doesn't say much more than that."

"How am I supposed to unlock this power?" Link growled glaring at Bolero. This information would have been more helpful earlier on.

He grinned. "I have no idea." He shrugged. Link rolled his eyes. _'Figures.' _

Bolero sat a ways from him and closed his eyes. Link rolled his eyes when he heard light snoring from the wolf.

He sighed. He didn't know how or when but the Carogai would come soon, and he couldn't even fight them. Midna was afraid he was never coming back and he was afraid as well.

Afraid he would go and die. It wasn't death itself he feared, but losing everything he lived for and leaving them. Especially Midna.

Link clenched his hands. He was sure he had dug his fingernails so deep into his palms they were bleeding.

He laid back in the grass of the field staring up into the orangey sky. All his frustrations were taking there toll on him. He felt his eye lids grow heavy as he watched the little black squares float up around him.

'_Soul of the beast...yea right._' he snorted before he drifted off.

Links eyes fluttered open. He quickly sat up. Everything was dark and he was alone. The air felt heavy and it pressed against him. He struggled to his feet against the intense gravity.

'_What the hells going on?'_ His breath was becoming ragged trying to breathe in this strange place.

"_**Having trouble Link?" **_A deep earthreal voice sounded out around him.

He looked up and several feet from there a haze of smoke. He wasn't surprised when it solidified into a silver Fenraigo with violet shimmering eyes.

'_I'm getting so sick of this.' _Link grumbled glaring at the wolf. It's lips pulled back in a lupine grin.

"_**You can't be blamed, but I suggest you show more respect pup. Especially to yourself."**_

Link must have showed his confusion under the strained expression on his face. The wolf gave a low chuckle that sent shivers up Links spine.

"_**I am Rydulf. In a sense, I am you." **_

Link struggled to stand but gave way to the pressure and fell too his knees panting.

"What the hell do you mean." Link was in no mood to be civil or tactful with this Rydulf.

"_**After all these years it's still strange for me too say, but when I was alive I was the Leader of the Fenraigo. You as I'm sure you've been told are my incarnate." **_Rydulf sat calm and straight faced as Link felt like he was about to be crushed up against the ground.

Rydulf just seemed to notice this. _**"Having problems with the pressure Link." **_

Link growled in response.

"_**Understandable. The pressure of having your soul split can be…life crushing." **_

"What…do you mean?" Link rasped.

"_**Your souls is currently split into two parts. You…and me. The human and the animal. I know Bolero told you about it. The soul…of a beast. The only way to relieve your pain and gain the power you need is to join back with me." **_

"Then why haven't we!?" Link was frustrated with Rydulf and the bone crushing atmosphere. Rydulf cocked his head to the side.

"_**Tell me Link. If we do rejoin, what will you do?" **_He asked inquisitively.

'_What the hell.' _Link fumed. "Destroy the evil Carogai and protect my people." Rydulf closed his eyes and seemed to sigh.

"_**What makes you think the Carogai are evil Link?"**_

From his spot on the ground Link look stupefied. "Bolero told me about the war and Xavier.

"_**That is the truth, but Bolero does not know the whole truth. Things are not so cut and dry my friend. The Carogai aren't evil. There is no such thing as evil." **_

Of course there is evil!" Link snarled. Rydulf gave a snort.

"_**No Link there is not, just what we perceive as evil. We all do what we must to get by in this world fueled by hate. What one sees as right and just another decides is vile and loathsome."**_

Link finally fell onto his stomach under the weight around him.

"_**You see when we first came here and discovered the Carogai we were peaceful. Xavier an I were friends." **_Link quietly listened. It was all he could do.

"_**Until he discovered the power of some deity. His mind became clouded by power and greed. When I heard that he had begun to concur parts of the Twilight under my rule I went to talk too him…" **_He paused thoughtfully.

"_**It proved to be my undoing. My friendship with Xavier kept me from doing what I had to and instead I lost my life." **_

"Why are you telling me this?" Link managed to ground out.

"_**Because you need to understand. Do you know why I am reincarnated Link?" **_

"To lead the Fenraigo?" Link was unsure. _**"Partially, but also I cannot rest. I am filled with regret for the pain that I caused those of my time for being to weak to do what needed to be done. For the senseless years of war. Only once Xavier has been killed can I rest. My soul will go on, but the part that is me will finally be put at ease." **_

Link was silent as he took in Rydulfs words.

"_**Can you do as I ask Link? Can you ease my troubled soul? Can you set me free Can you redeem my tainted soul I the eyes of my people?"**_

Link was unsure what to say. He clenched his fists and pushed himself to his knees panting in exhaustion.

"I…I can try." Rydulf grinned. _**"That's more then anyone else has offered. I will grant you my power." **_

'What.." Before he could finish Rydulf lunged at him. Link reared back in time to see the wolf disintegrate into smoke before his eyes and seeped into him.

The pressure around him instantly disappeared and link stood his hand going to his chest where the smoke had seeped into him. He felt his body shift into his wolf form.

Before he could do anything a sudden pain wracked his body and he fell onto his belly.

His vision was quickly becoming black and darkness over took him.

Link groaned. His head throbbed. He didn't have to open his eyes to know he was in his wolf form, but something felt different.

A threatening deep growl permitted the air and looked up to see Bolero standing near in his wolf form.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled. Link was taken aback.

"What do you mean who am I? It's me, Link."

Boleros head jerked back and he sniffed the air. 'Link…what happened too you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your…uhh.." he looked around quickly. "Follow me." He said taking off Link followed Bolero to a lakes edge and he stepped aside motioning to the water.

"Take a look my Lord." Link eyed him curiously before stepping up to the waters edge.

He jumped at the sight that greeted him. He wasn't a normal grey wolf anymore.

"I'm…I'm a Fenraigo. " The reflection that stared up at him was of a huge golden wolf the same color as his hair and bright blue eyes. The symbol that had been on his forehead before was still there but now it was a shining silver color.

"In…indeed my Lord…" Bolero seemed just as surprised.

As Link inspected his new form he noticed a greenish light at the waters edge. He looked down and became mesmerized by the gauntlets on his arms. The engravings on them glowed green, vibrantly against the dark stone.

His transformation had triggered them. Bolero seemed to be fast recovering from his shock.

"You certainly look like a Fenraigo my Lord, but do you fight like one?"

Link grinned his shock momentary forgotten.

"That sounds like a challenge."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alright, sorry it took me so long to update. Summers going by faster then I thought and I'll have to go back to school soon so I was trying to get in as much stuff as I can. (Not particularly ready to go back to high school XP)Anyway I should finish before that but If I don't I will finish it. It just might take a little longer. Anyway hope you liked this Chapter. - Malthazar LOS

(As i side not Rydulf means Famous wolf.)


	12. Invasion of Darkness

Here we go. Chapter 12

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chap 12 - Invasion of Darkness

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Her breathing was slow and even. Her face passive and peaceful as she slept. Blissfully unaware of what he was about too do. The one thing that may take him from her loving embrace.

Link sighed under his breath as he watched his wife sleep peacefully beside him. Her hair matted and disheveled from the night before. He'd made it a point to be with her every night the past two weeks. Ever since he had gained his Fenraigo form and begun training with Bolero. Since he had begun making plans.

Plans for his invasion into the dark realm to confront Xavier. A feeling of guilt had been consuming him as of late. He had yet too tell her of his plans to invade the Dark realm. She feared he would go too fight and not return. The truth of the matter was that even with his new found power…it was still a large possibility he could be killed in battle.

He slid out of bed as quietly and slowly as he could as too not disturb her. He quickly dressed and left her to sleep a little longer. She would have a lot on her hands after he marched off to battle. Might as well let her relax while she could.

He walked to the throne room and noticed the door cracked open slightly. He peered inside and sighed. Bolero and Saira were there Probably waiting for him.

He could here there muffled voices but couldn't make out what was being said. What struck him as odd was more what Bolero was doing.

He was on one knee to be on the same level as the much shorter Twili, and was holding out something too her. It looked like a flower too Link. A deep purple flower with a bright yellow center.

He watched quietly as Saira took it. Her head down timidly and mumbled something. Bolero stood up. The somewhat serious expression he had worn replaced by his usual mischievous grin.

Link pushed open the door loudly to be sure he alerted them o f his presence. Saira looked up and her hands flew behind her back. Probably to hide the flower from him.

"My Lord." Bolero greeted him as usual. Saira looked a little flustered but smiled.

"Good day Link" He nodded returning the smile.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He eyed them both carefully. Saira seemed to become more embarrassed but shook her head vehemently. Link cocked a brow at her behavior. He was even more curious now.

"My Lord." He was cut from his thoughts and he looked back up to Bolero.

"I've finished the arrangements you asked for." Link nodded.

"You've set up the team of soldiers I asked for?" Bolero nodded. "Indeed my Lord. There ready and willing to follow you."

"Follow you where?" Link didn't have to turn around too know who it was. He knew this moment would come soon enough, but there was no putting it off now. He took a deep breath and turned to see Midna standing in the doorway Her face was blank but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"He hasn't told her?" Saira whispered too Bolero who shook his head.

Link spoke to them but never took his eyes off Midna. "If you two would be so kind." Bolero gave a curt nod and waked out past Midna with Saira in tow.

She walked up too him her face expectant. Link sighed.

"I'm taking a group of Fenraigo and were going too…invade the Dark realm before they attack us here."

She was unrepentantly quiet and solemn As she walked away from him and sat in the throne. Her eyes refusing too meet his.

'When are you going?" He voice was quiet, he almost didn't catch it. "Tomorrow."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"How long have you been keeping this from me Link?" She looked up at him her eyes shined with unshed tears. He turned away. He couldn't bare the look of hurt in her eyes.

"How long?" she persisted.

"Two weeks. I…I just kept putting it off." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

The previously unshed tears were now making long shining tracks down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Midna, I just…didn't have the heart too tell you." He was almost whimpering as he reached up and wiped away the tears from her face. She had been so quiet and still he was surprised when her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his hair. He could feel her tears wetting in his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she cried out her frustrations.

After a few minutes the tears subsided and she was quiet again. He pulled back to stand and pulled her with him.

"I…I will come back too you. So no more tears Midna." She nodded wiping at her eyes.

"Lets go." He pulled her out of the throne room. "Where?" She asked following behind him.

"For a run."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bolero watched quietly from a balcony as a transformed Link bound away from the palace, it's queen riding shotgun on his back.

"I think she took it kind of hard." He mused. " Can't really blame her can you? The man she loves is going off to war. I can sympathize with her." Saira sighed leaning against the balcony beside him.

"Oh you can you?" He grinned at her. Her face reddened. "You know what I meant." She mumbled walking away from him. She didn't get very far before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

She squirmed helplessly in his arms as he chuckled.

"This isn't fair Bolero." She whined dangling in the air.

"It's not my fault I'm three feet taller then you." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. She let out a squeak in surprise.

"I said we could give this relationship a try Bolero…"

"I am." He grinned pulling her closer. "Want to try something else now?" He breathed into her ear teasingly. She struggled harder and elbowed him in the stomach. He dropped her back to the floor.

"I guess that's a no?" He gave a pained smile and rubbed his stomach. She looked flustered and mad at the same time.

"I was only kidding Saira." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Sure…" She said walking back out to the balcony. She leaned against the railing and stared blankly out into the twilight. She looked up when he hopped onto the railing beside her.

"Worried he won't be coming back?' Bolero asked his face held a rare serious expression.

"Partially. Midna is her mothers daughter…" Bolero gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I can't help but wonder if Midna could loose herself too her grief like her mother if Link doesn't come back." Bolero nodded solemnly at her meaning.

"I don't think Midna would ever kill herself and leaver her people without a leader. She's so…"

"Strong willed? That's what I once thought of Queen Midara until King Zerel died."

They sat silent, Saira's words hung in the air.

"How did he die exactly?" Bolero asked suddenly curious. "No one knows for sure. He was fine one day and the next he was bedridden. Every healer in the country came too the castle in his aid but nothing worked. They could never even find out what was wrong." Saira let out a low sigh.

"Three days after he became ill he was dead. Two days later the Queen followed."

Bolero grunted at this. "I'll just have to keep close and cover his ass hmm?" Saira didn't answer.

"Is something else bothering you Saira?" He cocked his head as he watched her for a reaction.

"Well…Link isn't the only reason...I'm a little worried you won't com back as well…" She mumbled hurriedly not looking at him.

Bolero hopped off the railing too stand beside her.

"If by my life or death I can protect his majesty I will…" Saira looked at the ground as he said it.

He bent over so his face was level with hers and held her chin in his hand. "My duty comes first....but that doesn't mean I'm not going too try too come back."

Saira gave a small smile at him but it was replaced by shock when he kissed her. When she didn't move he pulled back his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry.." He was straightening back up when she reached out and grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place.

"What are you…" He didn't have time to finish before Saira kissed him. Her face was bright red when she pulled back.

"you…don't have to apologize…" She said quietly. She let go and looked back out at the twilit sky.

Bolero leaned back against the wall. Arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. The silence was enjoyable.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna stared down at the water lapping at the shore as she sat next too it, Link curled up around her like a giant fur coat asleep in the grass.

She ran her fingers thru his golden fur. She gave a heavy sigh.

It was as she had feared. The Fenraigo were on the war path to the Dark realm with Link leading them every step of the way. She laid her cheek on his side. She could hear his heart beat rhythmically with his breathing.

She was still worried about him but she wouldn't keep him here when his people needed him. She'd been thinking about arguing that there people needed him too, but she knew what he'd say.

That the Twili would be fine with out him because she was her, while he was the only one who could lead the Fenraigo.

She groaned as her stomach flipped. She hadn't been feeling well the past few nights. Ever since Link had shown the cook how too make some dish common in the Light realm. She'd been sicker then she ever had been before the next morning.

He'd promised he wouldn't make her try anymore light dishes. She covered her mouth as she felt bile rise up in her throat. She forced it back down with a disgusted face.

She wasn't about to vomit on Link. He felt bad enough about it already. She wouldn't make it worse by getting sick on him.

She was positive it was food poisoning. She'd go see the healer for something later. She was going to spend time with Link before he left in the morning. She stared blankly out at the water as memories or her mother and father passed thru her minds eye.

She remembered the way her mother had started acting after her father died. She was quiet, reclusive and wouldn't even leave the room where her father had died. She remembered, she had been in the gardens playing with Saira when a council member had come to her and told her that her mother had slit her own throat.

She'd never felt so alone in her life as she had in that moment. She buried her face in Links fur at the horrible memories and her stomachs flipping.

She felt him shift under her and knew he was waking up. She pulled back to look at him. He gave a huge yawn showing off rows of sharp teeth set in a powerful jaw.

She thought she should feel fear at the sight of them as his enemies did but she was comforted by the knowledge that he would never lift a finger too her despite that she was always slapping him upside the head.

He stood up and stretched out before giving a very canine shake. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

She watched him morph back and sit down beside her. Her stomach lurched and she grabbed it drawing his attention.

"Is your stomach still upset?" His voice was filled with guilt. She forced a smile on her face.

"Just a little, it's better today." She lied. He nodded accepting her answer.

"We should probably be getting back soon, Bolero and I have some final arrangements to make before we can go."

She didn't say anything just nodded and leaned against his shoulder. They had too go but she didn't want this moment too end just yet. He must not have either because he wrapped his arms around her and didn't show any sign of letting go.

"I thought you said we had too go?" He grunted. "We do." Was all he said snuggling up to her even more. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. He'd be gone soon enough.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She sighed heavily. She'd been up for hours she still wasn't feeling very well and she was worried about Link. He'd be up soon and be off to the Dark realm.

She leaned heavily on the railing sighing again. She just couldn't stop. She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Are you alright your highness?" Midna looked back over her shoulder at Saira standing in the balcony entrance way.

"Not really Saira, but I'm managing." She mumbled as Saira stood next too her.

"I'm sure Link will be fine he's the hero after all, he has Bolero with him as well."

Midna couldn't keep the grin from her face. "You seem too have grown rather fond of that wolf Saira."

She cleared her throat before speaking. "What makes you say that your highness?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with him have you not?" Saira straightened up.

"I haven't really noticed." She said fiddling with a flower in her hair.

"Where did you get that flower Saira?" Midna eyed her with amusing suspicion.

"Oh…umm.." She looked a little flustered as she pulled it from behind her ear to hold in front of her and continued to play with it.

"Bolero gave it too you didn't he?" She nodded. "As strange as it sounds It's comforting to know that I'm not the only one going thru this."

Saira gave her a small smile. "They'll be fine I'm certain of it." Midna nodded, but she wasn't so sure.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna was quiet as she walked with Link to the court yard where the other Fenraigo were waiting for him.

"Are you okay Midna?" She looked over at him. His face showed his concern.

"No…but I will be." She tried too assure him. He nodded but his face didn't change. He didn't believe her, she couldn't blame him she didn't believe it herself.

They stopped at the top of the palace steps. Midna was looking down at the twenty or so Fenraigo skulking around the grounds waiting for Link.

He started for the stairs when Midnas hand shot out and grabbed his. He looked back at her questioningly.

"Be careful." Her voice had an almost desperate hint too it.

He smiled at her. "Always am." was all he said before pulling away. She watched him till Bolero opened a portal and they disappeared inside it.

Midna sighed as she walked slowly too the throne room Saira behind her. She stopped and grabbed her stomach as it flipped. She swallowed hard willing the vomit to stay down.

"That's it!" She said shakily. "I'm going too go see the healer about this damn food poisoning."

She stomped off too the medical wing of the palace. The second she walked in the castles head physician was in front of her.

"Is something wrong Queen Midna?" He asked in a warm gentle voice. She nodded.

"I believe I've gotten food poisoning a few days ago and I'm still sick." He nodded had her lay back as he preformed her regular check up procedure.

Midna sighed as her thoughts turned back too Link. She hoped he would be all alright. She just wanted him too come back.

"Were done your highness." He said as he stood over her. Midna sat up and smoothed her clothes she never liked being examined by the healers.

"Do you have anything for my food poisoning?" The man stood his hands behind his back.

"Unfortunately no my queen. You'll just have too wait this out, but you shouldn't be sick anymore in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" He nodded "This thing is quite common for your situation your highness."

"An what may I ask kind of situation is that?" Midna wanted a straight answer.

"Well your majesty…Your pregnant."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it is. Chap 12. ^^

Any way I hope you liked it. Oh an the scene with Bolero and Saira in the throne room was inspired by a drawing I did at the request of Souboshi Shinomouri on Deviant Art. Any way keep reading an I'll keep writing. - Malthazar LOS

(PS - I go back too school in less then 2 weeks. I promise this story will be done by then.)


	13. Only The Beginning

Here is chapter 13. Enjoy.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chap 13 – Only The Beginning

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was dark, just as the name implied. There was a light but it was more of a dim glow from the giant black orb that hung in the sky shining brightly against the silver hued sky.

Link stared at it mesmerized. The silver sky rippled like water and the black sun seemed to float on it as it made it's way across the sky.

"My Lord." He looked back down too Bolero who was waiting expectantly for him. He nodded as his body morphed into it's more canine form.

He gave a loud roaring bark and took off across the black fields the others following behind as he headed for the mountain in the distance that had housed the Carogai since there banishment.

He and Bolero had gone over this plan many times. It wasn't a full blown war. It was an assassination mission. He had no intention of running head into a full blown war as his predecessors and waste lives.

His goal was simple. Kill Xavier and return home to Midna. He growled too himself he'd return no matter what. He had too.

They ran soundlessly over the barren black rocky land. Everything about the Dark realm set Link on edge. It was deathly quiet and while he was accustomed too the dark hues of the Twilight realm the Dark realm in comparison wasn't truly pitch black.

It actually was barely darker then the twilight but it had a eeriness about it. The midnight suns eerie light and the strangeness of the sky. The jagged mountainous terrain that rose up in every direction made the world around them appear dangerous, and it was considering the nature of it's occupants.

As they got closer they slowed and veered off into a more dangerous path. Link and Bolero had sent a few clan members to secretly patrol around the Carogais mountain to find the most unguarded paths and ways into the mountain.

It would take two days to get there but they'd found one completely unguarded but it was practically a death trap if not careful. He would be. He led them slowly thru the narrow weaving canyon pass paths. His whole body was tense as he listened to the noise around them. Every sound bounced off the stone walls that rose up on both sides.

A loud sound was sure to trigger a rock slide and bury them all. They were moving as fast as they could with out a lot of noise. He wanted to hurry and get out of the canyon . If they were somehow discovered there it would be a quick end buried under rock.

He was relieved when he could see the canyon open up and they ran thru. He looked up at the menacing mountain looming overhead. He could see some of the huge cats lazing about around the cliffs.

Xavier was inside somewhere. He thought to himself as they came too the side of the mountain where a hole sat in plain sight. They ran in single file each one disappearing into the darkness.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Thunderstruck.

That was the only way Midna could describe how she felt at the moment. She was pregnant with her and Links child. Her hands were clutching at her stomach, where they'd been since the healer had given her the news a day an a half ago.

She wanted to be happy and she knew after the shock passed she would be, but her would be happiness was already tainted. With a small lingering fear in the back of her mind.A fear that Link might not return. She had been afraid of it before, but that lingering fear was heavier now with the news that she was carrying there child.

All she could do was sit in the throne staring off into space, unable to put together everything in her head.

"Are you alright your highness?" Midna looked up pulled from her stupor to look at Saira standing in front of her a strange look on her face.

"Uh...I'm not sure.." If Saira was confused before she was more so now. "Whats wrong?"

Midna sighed. She should have known Saira would pester her about it. Midna stared at her, a look of disdain quite obvious.

Saira had grown up with Midna and was used too that look. She didn't even flinch as the Queen stared her down.

Seeing it was doing no good Midna sighed. "You really want too know Saira? Fine." Saira waited expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." She said it with a straight and serious face as she watched for Saira's reaction.

"Oh.." She stood there for a moment before falling back on her butt on the floor. "I need to sit down." She mumbled putting her hand to her head in a vain effort too stop the spinning.

They were silent for a moment as Saira wrapped her head around what she'd just been told.

"Link..went off to the Dark realm even though your pregnant?" Midna shook her head.

"No, he doesn't know, I didn't find out till after he left." Saira got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"He'll be in for a surprise when he gets home." She mumbled thinking about what Link would do when he came back and found out he would be a father.

"What about you, are you alright your highness?" Midna rolled her eyes. "Saira I've told you time an time again when it's just you and I you can simply call me by name. An I 'm not sure how I feel it's still so new."

"Your still in shock Midna. It will pass and you'll be happy." Midna knew she was right but the way she felt right now it didn't seem like it. Her nerves were shot and her stomach was in a state of constant rebellion.

She gripped at it as it turned. "I hate morning sickness." She managed to choke out. Saira gave her a pathetic smile.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link turned as they came out of the long tunnel, the others followed suit, there humanoid forms weren't near as big so it made it easier to move around in the mountains hidden passageways, too narrow for the Carogai to use.

"Where are we my lord?" Bolero asked quietly. They'd been walking thru the tunnels for about five minutes without seeing or hearing anything.

"I'm not sure but this tunnel opens up over most of the rooms in the mountain so we'll just have to check them all out.

He stopped in front of an opening in the wall. "Bolero and I will search here the rest of you go ahead and break off into pairs and search the other rooms. Be careful not to get caught. He and Bolero stood in the opening as the others ran past.

Once they disappeared he jumped down onto the ground Bolero behind him. Link looked around. It obviously wasn't Xavier's throne room. The metal bars that lined the walls told Link it was the dungeon.

Link wandered down the rows of cells absentmindedly. "Bolero." He called. He didn't give any acknowledgment that he was listening but Link knew he was.

"Something feels off." Before Bolero could reply Carogai burst from the shadows of the cells to surround them.

He and Bolero stood back to back as the cats surrounded them. "Be careful not too get caught you said." Bolero quoted him in a mocking tone. "What the hell about us?" Link ignored him.

"This is a surprise. The king of Twilight in the Dark realm, and in the company of dogs no less." Link looked in the direction of the voice. _"I know that voice..." _

The first thing Link noticed were the pupil-less glowing green eyes. As a body emerged from the shadows.

"Samar." Link snarled at that ugly mug. "I'm honored that the light scum that calls himself king saw fit to remember me."

"I'm slow to forget the face of a traitor." He glared at the old traitorous Twili.

"Traitor? You've got me pinned all wrong. I was merely trying too push the Twili in the right direction." He feigned hurt his hand on his chest but then his sickening smile gave a nod to the open cell near them and the Carogai backed them up into. The door slamming shut as they stepped on. He waved them off and stood grinning in front of the cell.

Link grabbed the bars and snarled thru them. "What are you doing here!?"

"Recruiting some help." Bolero snorted. "Why would the Carogai help a Twili, a traitor at that?"

"I have the power here. In return for there help I lifted the spell that sealed them here."

"How did someone like you get that kind of power." Link growled. He need more answers. The old Twili rolled his eyes. "Have you ever seen a Twili graveyard?" Link was taken by surprise by the question. "No."

"Because there aren't any. When a Twili dies there magic stays, housed within there bodies, bodies that do not decay, As you light dwellers do." Link was still confused but kept quiet.

"We burn the bodies. It keeps the balance of power. When one of these magic vessels are consumed that person adds the deceased's powers to there own. When Zant was killed I hid his body for a time when I would need his power which still had lingering traces of Gannondorfs, who had the ability to open portals between the worlds."

"Consumed?" Bolero repeated the word.

"You sick son a bitch!" Link snarled. Samar stood unmoving as Link tried to grab him thru the bars Bolero stood behind him an angry look on his face.

"You ate your sons body!" Link gave up on trying to grab him and clenched the bars. Samar shrugged.

"Our goal was to rule over the Twilight, If he helps me too do so by his death then so be it. Regardless there's nothing you can do for them now. I wonder how they'll feel about there King after I return with the Carogai too take over and kill there queen."

Link gave wolf like roar as he again lunged at the Twili who stood just out of reach.

"You should feel honored to be the second Twili king I've put down." His grin was still plastered to his face as he toyed with them.

"_Second?"_

"King Zerel you mean." Bolero gripped the bars beside Link. "He died of a disease.." Link turned to look at Samar as he said it. "..Or so we thought."

"Oh he did..i just..helped it along. He may have lived if I hadn't but..who knows.. Regardless I have things to go do. Enjoy rotting here, your majesty." His last words dripped with venom as he left.

"That Bastard" Link snarled as he watched him disappear down the hall. "Even someone like Zant didn't deserve such a fate."

"Do you want to break out my lord? We can might be able to make it to Xavier with out being caught..again" He mumbled the last part. Link nodded.

"I want this done, but if I can I'm going after Samar as well." He growled. Bolero reared back and punched the door. It flew off the hinges and into the hall across from the wasted no time in dashing down the hall. Bolero had shot out ahead in front of him and turned to the ran faster to try and catch up but stopped in his tracks as Bolero ran back his way and to the left.

"Not that way!" Link looked and saw three Carogai coming down the corridor roaring. _"Shit" _Link thought as he ran after Bolero who was turning wildly.

"Where the hell are you going?" Link asked catching up to him.

"Following my nose." He huffed his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The corridor opened up to a large room and Bolero slid to a halt. Link slid into him as he stopped abruptly.

"Why'd you stop?" Link stepped out from behind him and saw there was a large rock on the other side of the room and perched onto was a Carogai a bit bigger then the others. It was black as night with shining yellow eyes and a blood red main spilled over it's face. It's lips pulled back to reveal long sharp teeth of purest white as it picked at its teeth with a bone. It stood and settled it's gaze on them. Tossing the bone pick off to the side.

"So it's true, a bunch of pathetic dogs are running around my mountain. Ah, and Rydulf's newest successor"

"Xavier" Bolero mumbled.

"Tell me wolf. What are you called?" He asked Link ignoring Bolero.

"I am Link." He grinned maliciously at him.

"So you two escaped?" Link looked over As Samar walked in with a large group of Carogai leading the rest of his Fenraigo into the room. The looked down as his gaze fell on them. Ashamed they had been caught as they were led to stand before Xavier.

"Looks like a whole lot of mangy mutts are running around." Samar gave a wave at the Carogai behind him and they began to close in on the Fenraigo.

"Who said you could give them orders worm?" Xavier gave a low snarl at Samar who looked up shocked.

"If you want out of this accursed darkness I suggest they do as I say." He glared defiantly at the great jumped down off the rock landing soundlessly. Samar turned around fully to face him.

"I did...but no longer." He his voice was a low growling.

"We made a deal cat. I let you out and you help me take the Twilight realm."

"Yes, because only Twili magic could break the the spell of imprisonment those accursed goddesses put on us and Rahgors power."

"Rahgor?" Link whispered to Bolero. "The god of the midnight sun. Who gave Xavier his immortality .

"These walls have ears and I've heard there's another way too get the power I require." He walked slowly toward Samar who was walking backwards trying to get away from the cat king. The Carogai that had surrounded the Fenraigo now stood making a ring behind Samar. In his rush to back up he tripped and Xavier dove upon him with a roar.

His scream pierced the air for only a second before it was cut off and blood splattered across the ground.

Link cringed as he watched Xavier jerk back ripping Samar's throat out. Blood dripped from his muzzle onto the stone. His tongue flicked out lapping up the blood on his lips and teeth exposing some of the white beneath the gore.

"There's to many for us to fight." Link whispered. Bolero gave a slight nod. 'We have to retreat." Link tensed ready too run.

"Retreat!" He yelled as he transformed and took off down the hall Bolero right behind him and the others following closely. The Carogai were went to pursue but were stopped.

"Leave them. I've got what I need." Xavier grunted swallowing another chunk of bloody meat before yelling. "Run you mangy dogs! The three realms will belong too the Carogai and all others will be exterminated under the power of Rahgor!"

Link continued too run as Xavier's words and his maniacal laughter reached his ears. _'This is far from over Xavier.' _Link thought angrily to himself as they made it outside the mountain.

Bolero wasted no time opening up the portal. Link jumped thru and hit the ground hard. He breathed hard as he stopped to breath the others coming thru behind him. He looked up to see the Palace of Twilight and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was home.

He transformed back and sighed. He looked over and the Fenraigo save for Bolero were standing there in humanoid form. Heads down.

"We failed you my lord." One of them said quietly. Link straightened up and looked at them.

"You all did just fine." They looked up surprised.

"We made it back alive and that is what's important. We can fight another day." They nodded. "If you'll all excuse me I have too go see my wife." They disappeared in smoke. Link turned back toward the palace when he noticed Bolero. "Aren't You going home Bolero?"

"Oh well my lord...uh" He scratched his face looking for an excuse. A small smile made it's way too Links face. "You want too see Saira..don't you?" He nodded his face slightly red.

"Lets go." He said waving his hand and walking toward the castle.

The guards saw him and stood up straighter. "You've returned King Link." He nodded "I'd like to stay and talk but I'm in a hurry." He said quickly walking past them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Midna stared off into the twilight unthinking. The council had been more then happy at the news of her pregnancy and she was she wanted to share it with Link.

"Are you still out here?" She sighed. "Leave me alone Saira." She mumbled at her attendant.

"You've been out here for hours Midna, don't you think you should come in now?" Midna ignored her and she sighed.

"Very well." Midna listened to the foot steps fade away back down the stairs. She hated to be like that to Saira but she wanted to be alone. The only other person she liked having on the balcony with her was Link.

She could hear the echo of foot steps coming her way again and sighed exasperatedly. "Saira for the last time I just want to be left alone."

"An hear I thought my welcome would a warm one." She spun around her back to the railing. "Link" He just grinned when she grabbed him in a constricting embrace.

"Midna...air.." She let go and he gasped for air. "Your back." she breathed relieved. He nodded. "I told you I'd be fine." He flashed that cheesy grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Since your back I can assume Xavier is dead?" She knew by the way his face dropped that something had happened. "Link, what is it?"

He sighed and leaned back against the railing. "Well..there's good new, bad news and just news. Which one do you want first?" He asked in a bored tone. "Surprise me." She moaned.

"Well for starters we found Samar, he was hiding in the Dark realm to try and recruit the Carogai." Midna groaned.

"Is that the bad news?" He shook his head. "Not even close. That leads us to the good news. Samar is dead. Xavier...killed him." Link decided to spare the gore unless she asked directly.

"Why would he do that?" Link sighed under his breath. "H wanted his power." When Midna made a strange face he figured he might as well explain it all.

"Samar..ate..Zant's body to get his power which still had some of Gannondorfs, including his ability to travel between the realms. So Xavier took his power the same way." Midna clenched the railing as the pieces began to piece together in her head.

"So the bad news..?" Link crossed his arms over his chest. "This war...has only just begun I'm afraid." Midna sighed.

"So..." she asked straightening back up after the dread of Links last statement had passed. "What was your 'just news' news."

Link paused for a moment. He was unsure how Midna would react to the last bit of news he had.

"Your father.." Midna looked surprised at the mention of her father. "What about him?" She persisted, she wanted too know what Link was going to say.

"Samar was responsible for King Zerel's death. He helped along whatever sickness he had."

"Your sure?" Her voice was quiet and she wasn't looking at him. "He admitted it." She pounded her fists on the railing.

"That damn old...I wish he were alive so I could kill him again." She gnashed her teeth together angrily. A hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she looked back at Link. The expression on his face was one she had never seen before.

"I know your angry Midna and you want revenge, but he got what he deserved, you have to let go or you become no better then they are." Midna clenched her teeth but then sighed letting her body relax. As much as she hated to admit it he was right and she had to be the cool headed one for what she was about to tell him.

"Link...I have some news too." He seemed to perk at this and she grinned on the inside. "Oh? What?"

"Remember the food poisoning I had before you left." He smiled nervously at her mentioning of it. He was still feeling guilty.

"It wasn't food poisoning after all." He looked confused. "I'm pregnant." Link didn't say anything but he was trying to his mouth was opening and closing like he wanted too. Midna laughed at him.

"That..that's great." Was all he could say. "Really?" He nodded.

"Are you sure it's his?" Midna looked over angrily at Bolero who's head was sticking in the doorway. He was quickly pulled back and loud slap sound echoed out quickly followed by a yelp of pain.

"What kind of idiot are you?" Saira's voice followed harshly. Link chuckled to himself as Midna was about to stomp over and rip the wolf a new one but was quickly pulled back by Link.

"I think Saira has him." He mumbled pulling her back into his waiting arms. She could have broken free but why ruin the moment.

"With this and the war..,things aren't about too get any easier you know?" It was a rhetorical question but he asked it anyway.

"Yes..but it doesn't mean it's hopeless. Not as long as we have the Hero of Twilight." Se said this all the while starring at the glimmering blue gem of her ring.

She'd deal with everything else later. She just wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well there you have it. They END! That's right that's the end do not pass Go do not collect a hundred dollars. It's over. I really enjoyed writing this as I will it's sequel. Yup for this story to be truly over there has to be a squeal. Which I probably won't start for maybe a few months. However Midna and Links kid will make it's grand appearance, not for a while tho. I need a break to work on other things. I started this story the night before the last day of school and there's four days before school starts. It took me all summer to write, and I stopped another story to write this one which I should finish. Anyway Thank you too all my readers and I hope you'll comeback for the sequel. Peace out – Malthazar LOS


	14. Note

I'm posting this on the end of Light of Love to help promote my sequal. "Book 2: Heirs Of War" and i have renamed my first one with "Book 1" in front of the original title.

It may take a while to really get my sequal up and running smoothly, My estimate is between now and X-mas but who knows. anyway the first chapter is up. While a little short for my taste it's not bad. I hope all of you who liked "Light of Love" will enjoy "Heirs of War" just as much. Ive already become entranced with the Idea of a third book, but now im gettng ahead of myself ^_^. Anyway Id also like to take this moment to thank all my readers and reviewers for there time and there kind and helpful reviews. I hope you enjoy my work as much a i do writing it. **Thank you all!**

**~_Malthazar Lord Of Shadows_**


End file.
